15 'X' Agent: Murder Case of Business Rivalry
by gyuyomi88
Summary: 15 'X' Agent adalah sebuah organisasi yang isinya 15 bocah sinting dengan keahlian bermacam-macam. Mau tahu aksi mereka saat menumpas kejahatan? -SJ All Member Series-
1. Chapter 1

**Author: gyuyomi88**

 **Title: 15 'X' Agent: Murder Case of Business Rivalry (Chapter 1)**

 **Cast: Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Henry.**

 **Genre: Brothership, Sci-fi, Action**

 **Rating: PG-13**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Catatan Author: DISARANKAN UNTUK MENGINGAT SETIAP TANGGAL, WAKTU DAN TEMPAT KEJADIAN YANG TERCATAT DI AWAL SCENE, Typos, EYD mungkin kurang tepat, sedikit OOC. THIS IS NOT YAOI! JUST BROTHERSHIP. If You Like It, Go Read It ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _August 7_ _th_ _2002, At Dorm 17:38 p.m. KST._

"Yak hyung! Kapan kita akan 'bermain – main' lagi? Aku tak sabar." Tanya namja muda bertubuh gempal sambil memakan snack di tangannya kepada sang leader.

"Sebentar lagi juga ada panggilan, Shindong hyung, percayalah." Sang leader yang ditanya tak menyahut, justru namja yang sedang memainkan laptop-lah yang menjawab Shindong—Namja bertubuh gempal tadi—. 'YOU WIN' "Wuhuuuu! Lihat aku menang hyung lihat! Ahhh sedikit lagi aku akan menguasai alien – alien ini."

"Aish, anak ini berisik!" Geram namja tertua disitu—Leeteuk—.

"Yak! Teuk hyung! Aku bicara padamu." Omel Shindong lagi.

"Baiklah, kalian lihat? Malam ini kita akan kembali 'bermain' _._ " Jawab Leeteuk sembari tersenyum.

Seketika, ruangan yang dipenuhi 15 orang namja tadi menjadi ribut. Mereka semua bergegas mendekati Leeteuk yang sedang berkutat dengan komputernya—tepatnya mencari informasi—.

"Aigoo.. aku tak bisa nafas kalau kalian mengepungku begini! Aku bisa-"

"Hyung jangan sewot begitu" Potong Eunhyuk cepat.

"Jadi malam ini kita 'main' dimana, hyung?" Tanya namja bertubuh pendek—Donghae—.

"Biar kutebak, gedung bekas bengkel di dekat Museum Seajarah Seoul. Benar?" Tebak Kibum datar.

"Tepat" Leeteuk tersenyum bangga, dibalas senyum juga oleh Kibum.

"Eh? Kok? Tahu darimana kau?" Tanya Kangin sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Yang lainnya pun menautkan alis.

"Tentu saja tahu, aku dan Kibum yang paling jenius disini." Jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil merangkul pundak Kibum. Ber _smirk_ ria tentunya.

"Bohong, dia tadi juga mencari informasi." Ucap Ryeowook yang tidak terlihat batang hidungnya—karena namja ini yang paling pendek—.

"Dasar maknae setan peminta pujian. Mau – maunya disebut jenius." Cibir Heechul pada Kyuhyun sambil memasang raut masam.

Akhirnya satu ruangan menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, yang dijitak hanya mengusap – usap kepalanya kasar sambil merengut.

"Jadi hyung, kita bersiap sekarang?" Tanya namja yang punya aura paling menyeramkan—Yesung—.

"Tentu saja. Zhoumi, Siwon, Henry, bantu aku mengambil peralatan di atas lemari di dalam kamarku." Seru Leeteuk.

"Ne hyung." Sahut ketiganya kompak.

"Hankyung, Sungmin, Ryeowook. Siapkan makan malam, ahhh makan sore tepatnya aku tak menjamin nanti malam kita akan makan." Kekeh Leeteuk.

"Aku tahu itu hyung." Jawab Hankyung.

"Sudah kuduga." Sambung Sungmin tersenyum ringan.

 _August 7_ _th_ _2002, Ex. Auto Repair Shop near Seoul History Museum 23:49 p.m. KST._

Kelima belas orang bermasker itu tengah asyik memandang 'pemandangan indah' bagi mereka di dalam bengkel ini—banyak orang yang sudah pingsan dengan beberapa luka lebam di dalamnya dan satu orang pria berjas yang tengah diikat di kursi dengan plester di mulutnya—

"Mmmmpp!"

"Ahhh berisik, sebentar lagi polisi akan menyelamatkanmu, ahjussi." Goda Kyuhyun pada pria berjas tersebut.

"Hei maknae setan jangan bermain – main ini bukan game, pabo!" Sudah tertebak siapa pemilik suara dibalik masker ini—Heechul—.

"Hyung, semua senjata api dan barang bukti sudah kuletakkan."

"Oke, Yesung. Sekarang ambil-"

"Mmmmpp!" Ahjussi tadi meronta sambil menggeliat, berharap tali yang mengikatnya terlepas. Ataupun salah satu dari namja 'baik' itu mau membukakannya.

"Yak! Ahjussi! Jangan potong ucapanku! Yesung, sekarang ambil dan bawa semua senjata apinya. Kutunggu di mobil."

"Mmmmpp! Mmmmmpp!"

"Semua! Ke mobil! Biarkan lelaki ini, sebentar lagi polisi yang dihubungi Hankyung datang." Seru Leeteuk. Semuanya hanya membalas dengan satu kali anggukan.

"Nah ahjussi, selamat menunggu kedatangan polisi ya. Sampai bertemu lagi!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

 _August 7_ _th_ _2002, On The Road 23:57 p.m. KST._

Di dalam mobil menuju dorm. Setelah puas tadi, seperti biasa selalu saja ada topik yang asyik dibicarakan—bukan topik berita, melainkan topik untuk membully salah satu dari mereka semua—. Seperti saat ini.

"Kurasa maknae setan ini gila, hyung!"

"Hei! Aku ini jenius!"

"Hyung! Panggil aku hyung! Bukan 'hei'!" Geram Heechul 'PLETAK'

"Aishh, hari ini kepalaku selalu jadi tumbal, kalau aku gegar otak dan jadi gila bagaimana?"

"Kau memang gila Kyu. Hahaha" Ledek Sungmin.

"Hahaha" Satu mobil ikut tertawa.

"Hyung, If you're really crazy, I feel so sad hyung." Kali ini Henry yang menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Kyu, mungkin takdirmu memang untuk menjadi tumbal kami." Kini si penyetir mobil yang menyahut—Siwon—.

Akhirnya si 'tumbal' sibuk ngedumel dalam mobil.

 _August 8_ _th_ _2002, At Dorm 07:05 a.m. KST._

Keesokan harinya, Donghae masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang memang berdua dengan Eunhyuk, ia mendekat ingin melihat apa yang Eunhyuk lakukan di sana sambil membelakanginya. Donghae mendekat ke samping Eunhyuk. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk sedang senyam – senyum sendiri. Saat Donghae melirik ke arah laptop Eunhyuk. Dia tercengang bukan main.

"Hyukjae, apa yang kau lih- omo! Mmmpp!"

"Sssst, kau diam dan ikut tonton saja bagaimana?"

Donghae mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian Donghae kembali membuka mulut, sebelum dia berteriak dan dibekap Eunhyuk lagi, akhirnya dia sendiri yang membekap mulutnya.

"Hyuk, kenapa kau menonton ini?" Kini Donghae sudah bisa menguasai diri.

"Tidak apa – apa Hae, hanya penasaran." Jawab Eunhyuk nyengir.

"Hanya penasaran katamu?" Sebuah suara bass yang sudah pasti bukan milik Donghae tentunya, yang menyahut.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling bertatapan ketika mendengar suara itu. Keduanya melirik ke belakang sesaat, dan..

"A, Aww! Sakit hyung lepas!" Teriak Eunhyuk.

"Kangin hyung, jangan tarik kupingku. Aku tadi disuruh Eunhyuk menonton! Aigoo! Hyung sakit!" Donghae ikutan berteriak sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Kangin yang bertengger manis di telinganya.

"Akan kuseret kalian ke Leeteuk hyung. Bangun!"

"Oke hyung, oke tapi jangan sambil dijewer begini. Awww!"

"Bangun kataku!"

Dasar sial, Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun diseret ke depan Leeteuk. Ternyata yang lain telah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Hanya mereka berdua yang asyik di kamar tadi, mangkanya Kangin memanggil mereka berdua.

"Loh, kenapa Eunhyuk dan Donghae dijewer begitu Kangin hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Aishh, seperti tidak tahu Eunhyuk hyung saja. Pasti film biru." Ujar Kyuhyun sarkastik dengan _smirk_ andalannya.

"Dasar monyet mesum-" Cibir Heechul "-si ikan bau juga ikutan? Penyakit menular ternyata." Cibir Heechul lagi sambil melotot ke arah Donghae.

"Adikku memang jenius-" Puji Kibum sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum "-seperti hyungnya tentu." Lanjut Kibum yang seketika membuat senyum Kyuhyun menghilang.

"Licik." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Hyuk, Kau harus mengingat Tuhan. Walaupun tak ada yang melihatmu tapi Tuhan selalu mengawasimu-" Siwon memulai ceramah gratisnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku melihatnya." Potong Kangin sewot.

"So, hyung What happened? Kenapa hyung meminta kami berkumpul disini?" Tanya Henry dengan aksen khasnya.

"Perasaanku mengatakan kita akan 'bermain' lagi." Ucap Sungmin.

"Sepertinya begitu." Balas Shindong sambil mengunyah _Potato Stick_ di tangannya.

"'Bermainnya' nanti dulu, kita akan membahas senjata api." Hankyung bersuara.

"Ya, kemarin Leeteuk hyung menyuruhku untuk membawa ini semua." Ucap Yesung sambil membawa kantong berisi senjata api.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Entahlah." Jawab Yesung sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Semua memandang Leeteuk penuh selidik karena Leeteuk tidak membuka suaranya sejak tadi.

"Hey, kenapa memandangku begitu. Aku hanya ingin mengecek senjata ini bersama kalian. Kurasa cukup untuk kubagikan pada kalian satu persatu."

"Untuk apa hyung?" Heechul mengernyit.

"Kita akan bekerja sama dengan Kepolisian Seoul. Mengerti?"

Semua melongo, melotot, kaget. Shock. Hanya satu yang tersenyum, smirk—Kyuhyun—.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, sebaiknya periksa semua ini dulu. Oke?"

Tak ada yang menyahut, hening. Masih larut dalam pikiran masing – masing. Akhirnya terbersit ide dalam satu 'otak paling gila' di antara mereka semua.

Tik

Tok

Tik

"KEBAKARAN!" Teriak Kyuhyun histeris.

"Apa? Dimana?"

"Sebaiknya kuselamatkan makananku!"

"Baju tidur pink-ku!"

"Kasetku!"

"Buku resepku!"

" _Bible_! Ya Tuhan!"

"Hahahaha." Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk tertawa.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kangin.

"Tertipu." Ucap Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Kini keduanya tersenyum—ralat, Kyuhyun _smirk_ 'lagi'—. Merasa ditipu, akhirnya mereka semua ngedumel walaupun hanya di dalam hati. Karena leader mereka juga ikut – ikutan jahil, jadi mereka tidak berani memarahi Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah ayo cek ini bersama." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menumpahkan semua benda yang ada di dalam kantong yang dibawa Yesung tadi.

Akhirnya suasana rumah yang selalu berantakan ini terkendali, berkat 'ide' Kyuhyun tadi tentunya.

"Hyung, ini senjata _Revolver Wingun_." Ucap Kibum memulai pengecekan senjata.

"Ini _S &W Tanaka Rev._" Sambung Hankyung.

"Sepertinya semua yang ada di sini _Revolver_ dan _Pistol_ saja ya?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Aku lebih suka 'bermain' dengan stik baseball." Ujar Eunhyuk malas.

"Tidak! Tongkat lebih seru." Sahut Donghae.

" _Double Stick_ lebih menantang." Ucap Sungmin halus.

'Jujujujujujujujus Jujujujujujujujus' "Woah! Woah! Sialan! Tembak ayo! Tembak terus!"

'Jujujujujujujujus Jujujujujujujujus' 'YOU LOSE'

"Aish! Heechul hyung jangan menggangguku! Pergi sana!"

"Dasar maknae setan pelit! Aku tadi mendukungmu, bukannya berterimakasih."

"Yak! Duo setan! Cepat bantu kami, malah asik main berdua." Omel Kangin.

"Baiklah-" Kyuhyun beranjak, mematikan PSPnya dan duduk di antara hyungdeul-nya lalu merebut pistol yang dipegang Yesung. "-coba kulihat-" Kyuhyun melongo "-Pistol FN P90, senjata sidearm untuk Personal Defense Weapon? Pukul aku pukul aku!"

'PLETAK'

Kyuhyun mendengus memandang Kangin yang barusan menjitak kepalanya.

"Kau yang menyuruh bukan?" Tanya Kangin santai.

"Yaishh, lupakan. Apa benar yang di tanganku ini? Woahh! Aku jadi PDW! Aku jadi PDW!" Kyuhyun lompat – lompat, kegirangan sendiri.

"Sekarang biar kujelaskan semuanya-"

Semua duduk diam mendengarkan Leeteuk seksama.

 _August 8_ _th_ _2002, At Dorm 09:23 a.m. KST._

"Kwan Jung Il, lahir tanggal 1 Juni 1954, umur 48 tahun, petinggi perusahaan KJ Corp. yang bergerak dalam bidang otomotif khususnya mobil sport. Perusahaannya berdiri tanggal 3 Februari 1994-"

"Itu ulang tahunku yang ke 14 tahun _'kan_?" gumam Kyuhyun yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan cinta dari Heechul. 'PLETAK'

"-dan bangkrut setelah 8 tahun berdiri, tepatnya tanggal 2 Agustus 2002 karena kalah bersaing dengan perusahaan JYG Company pada saat itu yang meluncurkan otomotif semacam Sedan serta Limousine sekaligus. Dia tidak punya anak maupun istri. Sekarang sedang tour keluar negeri, tepatnya di LA." Terang Leeteuk panjang lebar sambil menyerahkan pass foto ukuran 5R—12,7 x 17,8 cm— bergambar pria berjas dengan sedikit uban di rambutnya.

"Baiklah, persaingan bisnis." Angguk Kibum.

"Jang Young Guk, lahir tanggal 29 September 1957, umur 45 tahun, petinggi perusahaan JYG Company. Mati terbunuh dalam keadaan tertembak di bagian dada sebelah kiri tanggal 3 Agustus 2002. Jasadnya dibuang di daerah ujung Jeolla Selatan. Mempunyai istri serta 1 anak perempuan." Terang Leeteuk lagi sambil memperlihatkan pass foto yang lain, kali ini pria berjas dengan rambut belah pinggir serta kacamata minus yang bertengger di matanya.

"Berapa banyak istrinya, Teuk hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk polos. Ya, ia tidak salah bertanya begitu karena Leeteuk memang tadi tidak menyebut jumlah istrinya.

"Sudah jelek, mirip monyet, bodoh, lagi. Dasar-" 'PLETAK' "-itu hadiah untukmu." Sindir Heechul.

"Rasakan." Ledek Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidah. Eunhyuk manyun, tidak terima.

"Tapi bisa saja kan dia punya lebih dari satu istri?" Kini Donghae yang berpikir dan tanpa sadar membela Eunhyuk.

"Terserah kalian sajalah. Ini Ahn Geum Ra, istri dari Jang Young Guk, lahir tanggal 7 Juli 1964, umur 38 tahun. Dan ini Jang You Ra, anak dari pasangan Ahn Geum Ra dan Jang Young Guk, lahir tanggal 4 September 1987, umur 15 tahun. Keberadaan mereka berdua saat ini belum diketahui."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Siwon-ah, pikiranmu ini sempit sekali ckckck. Tentu saja menyelidiki keberadaan anak serta istri Jang Young Guk. Ya 'kan hyung?" Jawab Kyuhyun enteng sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sok pintar."

"Heechul hyung sepertinya sangat senang memuji Kyuhyun." Ucap Kibum sedikit menyindir, kemudian merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Heechul.

"Okay, Let's see what do we do." Kata Henry, menutup pertemuan itu.

 _August 8_ _th_ _2002, At Dorm 10:14 a.m. KST._

Setelah rapat tadi, semuanya kembali menjalani tugas masing – masing meskipun tugas paling banyak ada di tangan si 'setan' tapi dia senang – senang saja dengan keputusan yang diberikan hyung – nya padanya. Karena itu berarti dia dipercaya oleh hyung – nya. Sekarang saja dia masih berada di depan laptop – nya, tak pernah bosan ataupun mengeluh. Sudah keahliannya dalam bidang seperti ini. Sehingga tugas yang ia kerjakan dibawakannya dengan santai.

"Kyu! Kau sudah menemukan keberadaan wanita itu?!" Teriak Leeteuk dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Belum hyung! Sedikit lagi!" Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Biar kubantu-" Ucap Kibum sambil duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Kibum menggeleng. "-sudah kutebak pasti main game-" Dengan gerak cepat Kibum menekan tombol _Close_ dan langsung menekan icon _Browser._ "-kau kira aku bodoh? Kau pasti me _mute_ kan game gilamu itu. Sekarang cepat lacak, akan kupanggilkan Sungmin hyung untuk menemanimu." Kibum beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Ck. Tidak usah." Jawab Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya sambil berdecak, sinis.

"Kalau begitu Heechul hyung."

"Oke, aku menyerah. Sungmin hyung sajalah." Ucap Kyuhyun memulai aksi pelacakannya.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka situs _Naver,_ melacak GPS dengan digit nomor yang sudah diberikan oleh hyungnya. Mencari satu persatu digit sebelum akhirnya menemukannya. Dia melotot lantas menyeringai.

"Bagaimana Kyu?" Terdengar suara Sungmin, mulai duduk di sebelahnya.

"Seperti yang hyung lihat?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah laptop menggunakan dagunya.

Sungmin mendekat ke arah laptop kemudian mengangguk puas sambil tersenyum.

"Cepat sekali, tidak salah kau selalu menjebol password gadget kami." Puji Sungmin sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kuterima pujiannya-" Kyuhyun tersenyum. "-Yak! Hyungdeul! Aku sudah menemukannya!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Hyungdeulnya pun keluar dari persembunyiannya masing – masing. Memulai aksi pengepungan—semacam yang Leeteuk alami kemarin—.

"Aishh, jangan berdempetan begini! Aku sesak!" Celoteh Kyuhyun kesal.

Leeteuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju kamar mandinya serta handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut.

"Minggir sedikit, aku mau lihat." Perintah Leeteuk, semua menurut lantas menepi.

"Jadi dia sekarang ada di Cafe dekat Lotte World?"

"Tepat." Ucap Kangin, Shindong mengangguk kemudian melirik ke arah Leeteuk.

"Jadi, kapan hyung membuat strategi?" Tanya Eunhyuk malas.

"Sekarang." Jawab Leeteuk tenang.

 _August 8_ _th_ _2002, Yard of Lotte World 12:02 p.m. KST._

Terlihat 2 orang agent yeoja cantik yang sedang menjalankan tugas mereka. Yang satu manis, yang satunya lagi agak seram. Partner yang cocok.

"Maknae setan itu brengsek! Berani – beraninya menyuruhku untuk menggunakan kostum sialan ini!" Decak Heechul sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Sudahlah hyung, ini kan bagian dari strategi kita." Ucap Sungmin menenangkan.

"Tapi, kenapa harus aku? Aishh, maksudku kenapa harus kita?"

"Mungkin, kita yang paling cocok memerankan bagian ini." Sungmin tersenyum geli mengingat – ingat kejadian tadi, pada saat semua memegangi tangan Heechul takut – takut dia mengamuk saat dipakaikan kostum—baju wanita, tepatnya—.

"Tidak perlu _make up_ juga kan? Ahhh sialan!-" Heechul masih saja mengumpat, tapi saat ia mengeluarkan kaca berniat untuk menghapus _make up_ -nya..

"-kupikir ini tidak terlalu buruk-" dia malah tersenyum sambil mengelus – elus pipinya. "-baru kali ini aku sadar dia jenius." Heechul menyeringai, lalu memasukkan kembali kacanya ke tas jinjing _Gucci_ yang bertengger manis di lengannya.

"Hyung, kurasa orangnya sudah sampai. _Pin_ -ku sudah berkedip beberapa kali." Kata Sungmin cepat.

"Hey setan! Tunjukkan padaku di mana wanita itu!" Ucap Heechul pada _Handie Talkie (HT)_ yang sudah disamarkan sebagai Bross berbentuk bunga di kerah bajunya.

 _"Dia sudah masuk ke dalam Cafe di dekat situ, ahhh.. Cafe yang menjual Roti serta Coffee Espresso. Hyung masih ingat fotonya 'kan?-"_ Kata suara Kyuhyun di seberang sana. Heechul tidak menjawabnya, ia malah memikirkan foto targetnya. _"-aku tahu hyung bodoh. Sudah kukirimkan fotonya ke Sungmin hyung."_ Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Dia bilang aku bodoh?-" 'BIP' "-kurang ajar! Sudah diputus." Geram Heechul kemudian melepas _Earphone_ yang ia kenakan.

"Hyung ingat ini fotonya." Ucap Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan jam tangannya—jam tangan khusus—.

Heechul mengangguk kemudian menggandeng Sungmin masuk ke dalam Cafe, memulai penyamarannya sebagai wanita sembari berjalan melenggang dengan langkah yang dibuat secantik dan semanis mungkin.

 _August 8_ _th_ _2002, B & C Cafe Express 12:05 p.m. KST._

Sungmin dan Heechul telah membawa pesanannya, mereka tinggal mencari tempat duduk yang strategis untuk memerhatikan gerak – gerik 'target' mereka.

"Hyung, tempat duduknya penuh. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Sungmin ragu.

Heechul menyerigai, "Sepertinya aku tahu dimana." Bisiknya.

Keduanya saling melirik kemudian tersenyum.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan mendekati meja dengan 4 kursi yang hanya diduduki oleh seorang wanita berumur hampir 40 tahunan. Berharap diperbolehkan duduk di sana.

"Anyeonghaseyo." Sapa keduanya.

"Ne?"

"Ahjumma, bolehkah kami duduk di sini?" Tanya Heechul dengan suara yang dilembutkan.

"Ne, bolehkah kami duduk bersama ahjumma? Tempat duduk yang lain sudah penuh. Kami tidak akan mengganggu anda." Sambung Sungmin dengan aegyonya.

'Ahjumma' itu hanya memandang keduanya heran.

"Baiklah kalau tidak boleh, kami akan berdiri menunggu pengunjung yang akan pulang." Lanjut Heechul dengan raut sedih.

"Siapa bilang? Mari, mari duduk bersama." Akhirnya si 'ahjumma' memperbolehkan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak salah memilih Heechul hyung!" Teriak Kyuhyun bangga.

"Sungmin hyung juga hebat, magnae!" Protes Eunhyuk.

"Apa sih yang kalian debatkan?" Lerai Yesung.

"Kalian lihat? GPS Heechul hyung serta Sungmin hyung berada dekat dengan GPS target kita!" Terang Kyuhyun pada kedua hyungnya sembari melihat monitor laptopnya. Saking kencangnya bicara, hyungdeul yang lain mendengar dan mulai mendekat untuk melihat.

"Nah, itu berarti mereka berjalan sesuai rencana Leeteuk hyung!" Sambung Kyuhyun riang.

Setelah diperbolehkan duduk, Heechul dan Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak ngobrol 'Ahjumma' ini. Siapa sangka kalau 'Ahjumma' yang berada di depan mereka ini adalah 'target' mereka berdua. Memang benar, bagian ini cocok untuk mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya ahjumma murung sekali?" Tanya Heechul sambil menyesap _Moccacino Cream_ nya.

"Apa ahjumma ada masalah?" Tambah Sungmin.

'Ahjumma' itu mengangguk kemudian menyeruput _Caramelatte_ nya.

"Yah, seperti yang kalian lihat." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Kalau tidak keberatan ahjumma bisa kok menceritakannya pada kami." Pancing Heechul.

"Ahjumma, sekarang jam berapa ya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"12 lebih 15 menit." Balas 'ahjumma' itu.

"Ahh ternyata benar, jamku kecepatan. Gamsahamnida." Ucap Sungmin sambil memutar pengatur jamnya kemudian meletakkan kedua siku tangannya tegak di atas meja. Sedikit bocoran. Itu hanya trik Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia menyalakan Recordernya untuk merekam sang Ahjumma target. Sungmin bersiap mendengarkan, sehingga ia meletakkan dagunya di atas punggung tangannya yang saling bertaut.

"Masalah ahjumma sepertinya rumit sekali, sehingga tidak ingin menceritakannya pada kami." Heechul kembali memancing.

"Sangat rumit-" Ucap sang 'ahjumma' lesu. "-perusahaan suamiku bangkrut, suamiku meninggal." Lanjutnya.

"Meninggal karena apa ahjumma?" Sungmin pura – pura kaget, mulai tertarik.

"Serangan jantung." Jawab 'ahjumma' itu, matanya melirik kesana – kemari, tidak tenang. Oh, ternyata ahjumma ini berusah membohongi agent kita.

"Saya turut berduka cita." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus tangan milik 'ahjumma' itu.

"Terima kasih."

Heechul tersenyum samar. "Lalu, anda punya anak?" Tanyanya.

'Ahjumma' itu mengangguk. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Pasti anak anda sedih sekali." Sungmin kembali memasang raut sedihnya sambil meletakkan kembali tangannya setelah tadi mengelus sang 'ahjumma'.

"Anakku tidak ada di rumah."

Kali ini Sungmin yang tersenyum samar. "Kenapa? Apa dia kabur?" Tanyanya hati – hati.

'Ahjumma' itu menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Lalu?" Pancing Heechul. Sungmin mulai menyedot _Iced Fudge Ripple_ nya sedikit.

"Dia diculik."

Sungmin hampir tersedak. Untung dia segera menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Diculik?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ya."

"Kapan?" Heechul kembali mendesak.

"Entahlah. Tapi, 2 hari setelah kematian suamiku ada yang menerorku dan dia bilang bahwa anakku ada padanya." 'ahjumma' itu menunduk. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara isakan walaupun hanya sekali tapi Sungmin dan Heechul tahu, 'ahjumma' inilah yang menangis.

"Ahjumma, jangan menangis. Pasti Tuhan akan membantumu." Ucap Heechul, walau agak aneh saat ia mengucap 'Tuhan'.

"Ya, terima kasih banyak. Hmm.. apakah kalian juga punya masalah?" Tanya 'ahjumma' itu sambil mengusap air matanya, cepat sekali mengubah emosi.

"Ya, aku sebenarnya kabur dari rumah karena kedua orang tuaku yang bercerai sibuk memperebutkanku-" Ucap Heechul berbohong. Sungmin melirik bingung ke arahnya. "-akhirnya aku menginap di rumah temanku ini." Lanjut Heechul sambil melirik ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin pun mengerti dan mengangguk.

"Aku punya solusi untuk kalian-" Ucap 'ahjumma' itu sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas _Hermes_ -nya.

"-ini." Sambung 'ahjumma' itu sambil menyerahkan bungkusan kecil.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sungmin heran. Heechul membuka bungkusan itu lalu menyeringai dalam hati.

"500.000 won untuk kalian." Kata 'ahjumma' itu sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin mengernyit lalu menatap 'ahjumma' juga Heechul bergantian.

"Hmmm.. bagaimana kalau kucoba dulu, kalau berguna baru aku hubungi anda lagi." Ucap Heechul menawar.

"Baiklah, ini kartu namaku. Gratis untuk kalian." Jawab 'ahjumma' itu sambil tersenyum kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Heechul dan Sungmin di Cafe.

"Dapat." Gumam Heechul lantas tersenyum.

 _August 8_ _th_ _2002, At Dorm 14:33 p.m. KST._

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun berteriak, panik.

"Ada apa?" Sahut Yesung menghampiri.

"Tolong panggilkan Leeteuk hyung." Suruh Kyuhyun gelisah.

"Baiklah."

Dengan cepat Yesung telah membawa Leeteuk ke tempat Kyuhyun berada.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Entahlah. Coba hyung perhatikan."

Leeteuk memperhatikan laptop Kyuhyun, dahinya mengkerut. Bingung.

"Aish, aku sudah tahu pasti hyung tidak mengerti kan?-" Tebak Kyuhyun cepat. "-ya, sinyal GPS nya hilang. Terakhir aku menemukannya di Gwangju, setelah itu hilang."

Leeteuk mengangguk, mencoba memahami setiap kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan padanya.

"3 Kemungkinan. 1, dia menonaktifkan HP-nya. 2, dia mematikan sinyal GPS-nya. 3-" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Yang melihat ikut frustasi.

"-dia mengganti nomor HP-nya." Sambung Heechul melanjutkan kalimat Kyuhyun yang sempat terpotong, ia tiba – tiba muncul di situ dengan kostum yang sedari tadi dipakainya.

"Arghhh! Lalu sekarang kita kehilangan jejaknya hyung! Bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun menendang – nendang kaki meja, kesal.

Sungmin hanya menahan tawa melihatnya. "Kalian semua tenanglah, Heechul hyung dan aku sudah mendapatkan informasi yang akurat." Terang Sungmin.

"Apa? Informasi apa?" Ryeowook muncul sambil membawa minuman untuk Sungmin dan Heechul.

"Sebaiknya kau cari dulu dengan nomor barunya." Ucap Heechul. Ia segera memberikan kartu nama pada Kyuhyun, kemudian meneguk air yang dibawa Ryeowook hingga tandas.

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar. "Gomawo, hyung." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Kemudian ia kembali melakukan tugasnya.

Semuanya telah berkumpul—kecuali Kyuhyun yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya walaupun dia juga ada di ruangan yang sama—.

Sungmin membuka jam tangannya kemudian membongkarnya perlahan. "Tolong ambilkan _Tape Recorder_ -ku di laci nomor dua di dalam kamar samping lemari." Pinta Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk bergegas mengambil, kemudian memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Terima kasih-" Ucap Sungmin. "-nah tadi, aku sempat menyalakan _Recorder_ -ku untuk merekam ucapan 'target' untungnya aku membawa jam tanganku. Sekarang dengarkan baik – baik." Sungmin mulai memutar _Tape_ -nya lalu meneguk air yang dibawa oleh Ryeowook hingga setengah gelas.

 _/ "Masalah ahjumma sepertinya rumit sekali, sehingga tidak ingin menceritakannya pada kami." / "Sangat rumit-" "-perusahaan suamiku bangkrut, suamiku meninggal." / "Meninggal karena apa ahjumma?" / "Serangan jantung." /_

Semua yang mendengar mengernyit bingung, lantas kembali menyimak percakapan itu.

 _/ "Saya turut berduka cita." / "Terima kasih." / "Lalu, anda punya anak?" / "Ya." / "Pasti anak anda sedih sekali." / "Anakku tidak ada di rumah." / "Kenapa? Apa dia kabur?" / "Tidak." / "Lalu?" / "Dia diculik." /_

Leeteuk berpikir, Kibum mengangguk kemudian Kyuhyun menautkan alis. Yang lainnya masih mencoba memahami percakapan tersebut.

 _/ "Diculik?" / "Ya." / "Kapan?" / "Entahlah. Tapi, 2 hari setelah kematian suamiku ada yang menerorku dan dia bilang bahwa anakku ada padanya." /_

Kini Hankyung dan Henry yang mulai mengerti dengan percakapan itu.

 _/ "Ahjumma, jangan menangis. Pasti Tuhan akan membantumu." /_

Semua menoleh ke arah Heechul, Siwon tersenyum paling lebar. Yang diperhatikan malah melotot sambil menyuruh yang lain kembali mendengarkan _Recorder_ itu.

 _/ "Ya, terima kasih banyak. Hmm.. apakah kalian juga punya masalah?" / "Ya, aku sebenarnya kabur dari rumah karena kedua orang tuaku yang bercerai sibuk memperebutkanku-" "-akhirnya aku menginap di rumah temanku ini." /_

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hampir saja tertawa, beruntung Kyuhyun sudah mencubit pinggang mereka berdua sebelum Heechul ngamuk.

 _/ "Aku punya solusi untuk kalian-" "-ini." / "Apa ini?" / "500.000 won untuk kalian." / "Hmmm.. bagaimana kalau kucoba dulu, kalau berguna baru aku hubungi anda lagi." / "Baiklah, ini kartu namaku. Gratis untuk kalian." /_

 _Recorder_ pun selesai diputar. Leeteuk menepuk bahu Sungmin bangga kemudian bertanya. "Apa yang wanita itu berikan padamu Ming?"

Sungmin bingung lalu menoleh ke Heechul. "Heechul hyung yang ditunjuki olehnya, aku tidak tahu."

Semua menoleh ke arah Heechul, meminta jawaban.

"Ini, dia memberikan ini padaku." Ucap Heechul malas seakan tau situasi sembari melempar bungkusan kecil yang sempat diberikan 'ahjumma' tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Suka jalan ceritanya? Kira – kira apa ya isinya? Fic ini akan sedikit membingungkan apalagi kalau readers ga mengingat tanggal, waktu, dan tempat kejadian. Beberapa kata yang aku kasih tanda kutip itu bisa menjadi clue untuk kelanjutan fic ini. Aku masih dalam tahap belajar jadi mohon maaf kalo EYD masih amburadul^-^)/\ selamat membaca ya^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: gyuyomi88**

 **Title: 15 'X' Agent: Murder Case of Business Rivalry (Chapter 2)**

 **Cast: Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Henry.**

 **Genre: Brothership, Sci-fi, Action**

 **Rating: PG-13**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Catatan Author: DISARANKAN UNTUK MENGINGAT SETIAP TANGGAL, WAKTU DAN TEMPAT KEJADIAN YANG TERCATAT DI AWAL SCENE, Typos, EYD mungkin kurang tepat, sedikit OOC. THIS IS NOT YAOI! JUST BROTHERSHIP. If You Like It, Go Read It ;).**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Recorder_ pun selesai diputar. Leeteuk menepuk bahu Sungmin bangga kemudian bertanya. "Apa yang wanita itu berikan padamu Ming?"

Sungmin bingung lalu menoleh ke Heechul. "Heechul hyung yang ditunjuki olehnya, aku tidak tahu."

Semua menoleh ke arah Heechul, meminta jawaban.

"Ini, dia memberikan ini padaku." Ucap Heechul malas seakan tau situasi sembari melempar bungkusan kecil yang sempat diberikan 'ahjumma' tadi.

 **Next Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, sebenarnya itu apa?" Bisik Kyuhyun saat Heechul ingin masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau lihat sendiri sajalah, aku ingin mengirit suaraku. Sana pergi!" Usir Heechul kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya cepat sebelum keduluan Kyuhyun.

"Dasar kakek tua pelit!" Umpat Kyuhyun sambil menendang dinding kamar Heechul.

 _August 8_ _th_ _2002, At Dorm 14:40 p.m. KST._

Semua mengerubungi bungkusan itu. Masih berpikir, apakah harus dibuka atau tidak. Tapi mereka sepertinya penasaran. Sebelum itu, Yesung sempat – sempatnya memprediksikan isinya. "Pasti sejenis narkoba." Walaupun tidak digubris oleh yang lain.

"Hyung, biar aku yang buka." Usul Kangin.

"Semua, bersiap pakai masker dan sarung tangan." Perintah Leeteuk.

Perlahan, Kangin membuka bungkusan itu. Seperti yang diprediksi Yesung- "Hyung, ini _Opium_." Ucap Kangin. -isinya adalah narkotika terlarang, beruntung mereka menggunakan masker sehingga tidak sempat menghirupnya.

"Serahkan padaku akan kubuang di tempat aman." Pinta Siwon. Kangin memberikannya, dengan sigap Siwon keluar rumah menuju halaman belakang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Siang – siang sudah mau 'main' tanpa mengajakku ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja muncul, bukan bertanya. Menuduh tepatnya.

"Hei, tenang dulu. Tadi kami habis memeriksa bungkusan yang dibawa Heechul hyung." Seru Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mendekat dengan tampan _norak_ -nya.

"Kau tahu Kyu, apa yang Heechul hyung bawa?" Bisik Donghae.

"Apa? Apa? Jangan buat aku penasaran." Desak Kyuhyun tidak sabaran.

"Benda berbahaya lho Kyu." Goda Eunhyuk.

"Kamu pasti tidak akan percaya." Timpal Donghae. Kyuhyun tidak sadar, padahal sejak tadi Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang main mata sambil menahan tawa.

"Aishh-" Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun, kemudian melepas maskernya. "-yang tadi itu isinya narkotika." Ucap Kibum. Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata.

"Narkotika? Obat terlarang, begitu?"

"Ya-" Sahut Leeteuk. "-Eunhyuk dan Donghae tadi hanya mempermainkanmu." Sambung Leeteuk seraya menunjuk ke arah Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sudah memegangi perut mereka sambil cengar – cengir.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Eunhyuk dan Donghae, memberi _Death Glare_ gratisnya. Yang 'diberi' akhirnya tidak berkutik. Tak lama kemudian, Siwon masuk sambil mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Kau apakan benda itu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Sudah kubakar, lalu abunya aku kubur." Jawab Siwon sembari menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Baiklah. Gomawo, Siwon-ah."

 _August 8_ _th_ _2002, At Dorm 18.00 p.m. KST._

"Strategi pertama berhasil, setelah ini aku ingin mengetahui tempat penculikan Jang You Ra." Ucap Leeteuk di tengah – tengah dongsaengnya.

"Coba Heechul hyung hubungi Ahn Geum Ra." Usul Shindong yang langsung disetujui Leeteuk.

Heechul mengangguk kemudian mulai mengetik nomor telepon Ahn Geum Ra. 'Tut Tut Tut'. Tersambung. Dengan cepat Heechul menyalakan _Speaker Handphone_ -nya. Dan Henry bergegas mengambil _Recorder_ , sudah siap untuk merekam setiap percakapan mereka berdua.

/ 'Tut' / "Yeoboseyo." / "Ne, Yeoboseyo. Ini aku yang tadi menawar padamu di B & C Cafe Express. Anda masih ingat?" / "Oh, ya tentu saja. Bagaimana? Kau ingin memesan lagi?" / "Ya, aku ingin memesan lagi. 5 bungkus, berapa harganya?" / "2.500.000 won, ahh tapi kau pelanggan baru aku berikan diskon jadi hanya 2.000.000 won." / "Baiklah, kapan kau kirim?" / "Secepatnya." / "Alamatku menyusul, oke." / "Tidak masalah." / 'Tut' /

"Lancar. Jadi, alamat mana yang akan kau kirimkan?" Tanya Leeteuk antusias.

"Alamat rumah ini." Jawab Heechul santai.

"Mwo?" Satu ruangan shock. Berpikir bahwa Heechul sudah gila.

"Hyung sedang sakit ya?" Ucap Kyuhyun, lantas memegang dahi Heechul dengan punggung tangannya.

"Singkirkan. Sudahlah, ikuti saja kataku oke." Kata Heechul sambil menepis tangan Kyuhyun kemudian menatap semuanya bergantian seakan memberi keyakinan.

 **To:** Ahn Geum Ra

 _Kirim ke asrama di daerah Gwangjin-gu. Kamarku di lantai 11 tapi temanku di lantai 12 jadi bagi 2 paketnya, kirim ke lantai 11 juga lantai 12 atas nama Hee Shi Kka. Terima kasih._

 **From:** 010-2483-9430

"Dia tidak membalas hyung, payah." Gumam Heechul.

"Hyung, apa maksudmu mengirimnya menjadi 2 paket?" Ryeowook bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin menge-test dia saja, sejauh mana dia serius dalam bisnis illegal-nya itu-" Terang Heechul. "-ah ya, Kyu! Dimana keberadaan wanita itu sekarang?"

"Di daerah pasar ikan Donghai."

"Baiklah, gomawo Kyu." Ucap Heechul kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

 _August 8_ _th_ _2002, At Dorm 20:05 p.m. KST._

Malam harinya, waktunya bersantai. Mereka semua sibuk dengan aktifitas masing – masing. Bahkan masih ada yang sempat main game, padahal dia ditugaskan untuk mengawasi 'target'-nya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si 'setan'.

'Ting Tong'

"Yesung hyung, siapa yang datang?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Sepertinya paket yang dipesan Heechul hyung-" Jawab Yesung seraya memegang kotak berwarna coklat dan mengecek alamatnya. "-Kyu! Dimana wanita itu sekarang?" Teriak Yesung.

"Masih di pasar ikan Donghai!" Sahut Kyuhyun juga berteriak.

Yesung bingung harus apa. Akhirnya Yesung segera memanggil Leeteuk lalu menyuruh Leeteuk untuk mengumpulkan semuanya ke ruangan di mana Kyuhyun sedang melacak keberadaan wanita target mereka.

"Ada apa lagi?" Ucap Heechul dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Ada yang tidak beres di sini."

"Yesung hyung jangan bergurau deh." Kekeh Kangin.

Leeteuk yang mengerti keadaan langsung merebut kotak kiriman untuk Heechul dari tangan Yesung dan mengeceknya, benar saja. Ada yang tidak beres.

Tak lama, Hankyung, Zhoumi, dan Henry masuk ke lantai 11 dengan membawa kotak yang sama. Leeteuk kembali merebut kotak itu dan jawabannya sama. Ada yang tidak beres.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Kyuhyun akhirnya turun tangan, malas juga melihat hyungdeul-nya tutup mulut.

Kibum secara tak sengaja menangkap ke'tidak-beresan' itu, ia langsung saja berceloteh. "Hyungdeul, coba kalian lihat, alamat yang ada di sini berbeda dengan keberadaan target kita sekarang. Di alamat ini tertulis pengirimnya IJ Group, dan ada stempel resminya. Nah sedangkan target kita sekarang berada di Pasar Ikan Donghai. Jadi kesimpulannya ada yang tidak beres." Jelas Kibum.

Akhirnya semua mengangguk dan kembali mencari jalan keluar masing – masing.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mencari tahu saja apa itu IJ Group." Usul Ryeowook langsung.

"Ahh, benar-" Kyuhyun memulai pencariannya. "-IJ Group, nama baru untuk perusahaan JYG Company. Mereka sepakat untuk mengganti namanya karena petinggi perusahaan mereka yang sekarang juga mengganti bidang bisnis mereka." Kata Kyuhyun, membaca setiap alinea yang terpampang di situs resmi perusahaan itu. Semua mengangguk paham.

"Mereka menggantinya menjadi bisnis apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menerawang ke langit – langit asrama.

"Dengan bisnis _Property_." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ahh, mana mungkin bisnis property. Property narkotika begitu? Kekanakkan. Pasti hanya akal – akalan mereka saja, coba aku lihat kartu nama Ahn Geum Ra." Pinta Heechul.

Kyuhyun pun memberikan kartu nama yang dari tadi berada di samping laptop-nya kepada Heechul. Kemudian Heechul membaca seluruh tulisan yang tertera di sana dari ujung sampai ujung. Donghae penasaran, akhirnya mendekat dan ikut membaca. Keduanya melirik, lalu kembali membaca. Setelah dikira 'dapat', mereka menyudahinya.

"Ini. Ada tulisan IJG tepat di ujung pojok kanan bawah." Ucap Donghae.

"Bisa jadi itu IJ Group." Sambung Heechul.

"Berarti, Ahn Geum Ra selama ini bekerja di sana. Tapi sebagai apa? Petinggi baru?" Kibum mencoba menebak – nebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Kyuhyun yang tanggap, langsung mengetikkan beberapa kata dalam laptop-nya dan kembali menemukan sesuatu. "Ya hyung, dia adalah petinggi di sana. Mungkin menggantikan suaminya?" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap hyungdeul-nya.

"Tidak. Kalau dia petinggi perusahaan itu, untuk apa repot – repot menjual narkotikanya sendiri ke lapangan?" Bantah Ryeowook.

"Hyung, what if you hacked into the her phone company's network?" Saran Henry sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Okay, brother." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ringan, kemudian memulai aksi penyusupannya.

Kyuhyun mengetikkan nomor telepon perusahaan IJ Group pada kolom software khusus di laptopnya yang dapat menembus ke dalam jaringan operator, sehingga ia dapat mengetahui nomor telepon siapa saja yang menghubungi telepon perusahaan IJ Group. Ia lalu menemukan banyak sekali nomor telepon, rencananya ia akan memeriksa nomor telepon itu satu persatu tapi apa boleh buat. Terlalu banyak nomor telepon hingga kepalanya berdenyut.

"Hyung, tolong bantu aku. Ambil laptop kalian dan selidiki nomor telepon ini satu persatu. Aku dan Sungmin hyung nomor 1 sampai 50, Donghae dan Eunhyuk nomor 51 sampai 100, Kibum dan Heechul 101 sampai 150, Kangin dan Leeteuk 151 sampai 200, Yesung dan Ryeowook 201 sampai 250, Siwon dan Shindong 251 sampai 300, Hankyung, Zhoumi, dan Henry 301 sampai 375. Bisa 'kan?" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan tampang memelas.

Hyungdeul-nya mengangguk. Beberapa dari mereka segera mengambil laptop lalu duduk di ruang tengah bersama – sama untuk memberikan informasi satu sama lain.

 _45 minutes later. 20:50 p.m. KST._

"Sudah dapat?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Belum hyung, masih ada beberapa nomor lagi. Sedikit lagi, hanya kurang dari 10 macam nomor telepon." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Aish, mataku berair-" Gumam Eunhyuk kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil obat tetes mata. Tak lama setelah 'ritual' tetes matanya selesai, ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. "-kasian juga anak itu harus selalu duduk di depan laptop. Tidak selamanya mengasyikkan ternyata." Gumam Eunhyuk lagi dalam hati.

"Dapat!" Seru Heechul.

"Mana hyung?" Teriak semuanya seraya mengerubungi Heechul.

"Bukan aku hei! Tadi aku sempat melirik ke laptop Hankyung, dia yang mendapatkan nomor teleponnya." Terang Heechul sambil mendorong – dorong dongsaengdeul-nya kasar.

"Hankyung hyung! Kau mendapatkan nomor telepon siapa?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Hankyung mengangkat bahu kemudian menunjukkan. "Kwan Jung Il." Ucapnya.

Akhirnya kali ini Hankyung-lah yang dikerubungi mereka semua—kecuali Kyuhyun—. Namun mereka hanya diam memerhatikan layar laptop karena bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Hyung! Berikan nomor telepon Kwan Jung Il padaku!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari tempat duduknya.

"121 – 2673 – 3328" Sahut Shindong membaca deretan nomor di depan laptop Hankyung.

Kyuhyun kembali mengetik nomor telepon itu dan melacak GPS-nya. Beruntung, dia mendapat lokasi di mana Kwan Jung Il berada.

"Hyung, kapan terakhir kali dia menelepon ke perusahaan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini pukul _19:45 KST_." Jawab Zhoumi yang ikut mengcopy _Link_ dari laptop Hankyung ke laptop-nya.

"Aku akan memutar percakapan terakhirnya di telepon perusahaan. Tapi aku harus memecah keamanan telepon perusahaan dulu, agak lama tapi aku akan mencobanya." Ucap Kyuhyun disertai anggukan yang lain.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Kyuhyun untuk mencoba mengalihkan keamanan telepon perusahaan. Hyungdeul – nya masih setia menunggu, bahkan Siwon tidak henti – hentinya merapalkan do'a dari mulutnya. Kibum tersenyum penuh arti dan Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak tenang akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di belakang Kyuhyun. Serta Henry dan Hankyung tanpa disuruh telah mengambilkan jus jeruk untuk mereka semua. Mereka masih duduk diam, tidak ingin mengganggu magnae setan mereka bekerja. Sesekali Shindong menyuapinya makanan ringan dan Sungmin bertugas memaksanya untuk minum dulu. Kadang mereka menarik napas saking tegangnya.

"Berhasil hyung. Cepat ambil _Recorder_." Akhirnya semua lega dan tersenyum dalam hati, mereka tidak ingin bersorak karena mereka tahu Kyuhyun tidak suka orang yang terlaru _norak,_ padahal dia sendiri seperti itu. Mungkin dia takut tersaing.

Yesung segera mengambil _Recorder_ Sungmin di atas _Salon_ dekat TV, kemudian meletakkannya di samping laptop Kyuhyun. Pas di dekat _Speaker_.

 _/ 'Tut' / "Yeoboseyo, dengan Customer Service IJ Group. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" / "Ini Kwan Jung Il, tolong kirimkan 5 bungkus kecil Opium ke asrama di daerah Gwangjin-gu lantai 11 dan lantai 12." / "Ne, Sajangnim. Akan saya kirim." / 'Tut' /_

'Click'

Henry mematikan _Recorder_ -nya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sial! Dia hanya bicara itu saja? Apa kita dapat informasi dari sini? Percuma." Kesal Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja kita dapat. Kalian dengar tadi dia bilang apa?-" Ucap Kibum merebut _Recorder_ dari tangan Henry kemudian memutar ulang bagian akhirnya. / _"Ne, Sajangnim. Akan saya kirim."_ / "-dia bilang 'Sajangnim'." Lanjut Kibum mematikan _Recorder_ itu dan mengembalikannya pada Henry.

"Berarti, dia termasuk orang penting dalam perusahaan itu." Ujar Leeteuk mulai mengerti.

"Bukankah kau tadi sudah melacak orang itu? Di mana dia sekarang?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah. Di Amerika Serikat, sepertinya dia sedang jalan – jalan karena letaknya dekat dengan _Liberty_." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil kembali membuka GPS.

"Coba buka _Website IJ Group_ lagi." Usul Shindong.

Kyuhyun membukanya lagi dan menatap hyung 'chubby' – nya malas. "Untuk apa." Tanyanya.

"Hanya memastikan, siapa petinggi perusahaan itu sebenarnya." Ucap Shindong tidak jelas, karena di mulutnya menggantung roti coklat panggang hangat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu menggeser duduknya sedikit. "Gantikan aku. Pegal." Gumamnya sambil meregangkan otot ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kibum mengerti, akhirnya dia dengan sigap menggantikan Kyuhyun. Dia mulai membaca setiap artikel yang tercetak rapi di laptop Kyuhyun, sesekali mengangguk dan memicingkan mata sampai menemukan sesuatu yang janggal—menurutnya—.

"Kwan Jung Il juga bekerja di sini sebagai CEO-" Terang Kibum pada hyungdeul-nya. "-masuknya dia ke perusahaan JYG Company sama dengan hari di mana nama perusahaan itu diganti menjadi IJ Group dan berubah menjadi bisnis _Property_ -" Lanjutnya, hyungdeul-nya mulai menangkap kejanggalan. "-dan hari itu juga Ahn Geum Ra diangkat menjadi penerus perusahaan setelah kematian suaminya-" Baca Kibum sampai habis. "-Tanggal 7 Agustus 2002. Tepat saat hari di mana kita semua 'bermain' karena salah satu Petinggi Bank disekap di gedung bekas bengkel dekat Museum Sejarah Seoul dan Bank-nya dibobol paksa oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah perempuan." Tambah Kibum.

"Sampai saat ini perempuan itu belum tertangkap karena kasus pembobolannya sangat rapi tanpa bukti atau pun sidik jari-" Sambung Sungmin. "-polisi tau dia adalah perempuan dari CCTV Bank saat perempuan itu masuk. Setelah perempuan itu masuk, sesaat kemudian CCTV mati, mungkin salah satu trik wanita itu." Terang Sungmin.

"Sekarang coba periksa nomor telepon siapa saja yang pernah dihubungi oleh Kwan Jung Il." Suruh Leeteuk pada Kibum. Kibum mengangguk dan kembali mencari tahu.

"Tidak ada nomor telepon yang mencurigakan, hanya rekan bisnis dan atasannya."

"Atasannya? Ahn Geum Ra maksudmu?"

"Hm." Kibum berdeham sebagai jawabannya.

"Semua yang meneleponnya lelaki?" Tanya Kangin.

"Tidak. Satu – satunya perempuan yang dia telepon, Ahn Geum Ra sendiri." Sahut Eunhyuk ikut melihat laptop.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi. Cepat masuk ke jaringan telepon Kwan Jung Il serta Ahn geum Ra sekaligus. Rekam percakapan mereka dari pertama kali menelepon sampai terakhir kali." Ucap Kyuhyun yang dari tadi sibuk membunyikan tulang – tulangnya yang pegal.

"Baiklah." Balas Kibum singkat.

Kibum tahu sedikit soal cara masuk ke jaringan telepon walau tidak secerdik Kyuhyun, paling tidak dia sering melihat Kyuhyun. Memang dia harus menebak – nebak _Password_ terlebih dahulu tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang langsung bisa masuk. Tapi untunglah _Password_ -nya lebih mudah dari yang Kibum bayangkan. _Password_ yang biasa dipakai oleh _Operator._

"Berikan padaku, _Recorder_ -nya." Pinta Kibum.

 ** _Kwan Jung Il_** _called_ _ **Ahn Geum Ra**_ _, August 5_ _th_ _2002 12:02 p.m. KST._

'Click'

 _/ 'Tut' / "Yeoboseyo." / "Kerjamu bagus sekali." / "…" / "Anakmu ada di tanganku." /_

Semua hampir terlonjak, kaget sekaligus senang juga karena mendapat petunjuk baru.

"Belum tentu itu suara Kwan Jung Il." Bisik Donghae, namun..

 _/ "Kwan.. Kwan Jung Il? Apa maumu?" / "Ya. Bobol Bank di Seberang perusahaanku, kalau ingin anakmu.. aishh anak kita selamat." / 'Tut' /_

"Anak kita?" Ryeowook ragu – ragu dengan pikirannya.

"Masih ada lagi beberapa percakapan mereka berdua di telepon-" Terang Kibum. Kemudian menekan lagi percakapan 'mereka' yang lainnya. "-kali ini Ahn Geum Ra duluan yang menelepon."

 ** _Ahn Geum Ra_** _called_ _ **Kwan Jung Il**_ _, August 7_ _th_ _2002 20:09 p.m. KST._

 _/ 'Tut' / "Halo sayang." / "Hei pembohong! Kau bilang akan mengembalikan anakku!" / "Dia anakku juga, sebaiknya kali ini aku yang mengurusnya. Kau tidak mengurusnya dengan baik. Ayo nak, bicara pada eomma mu-." "-Eomma!" / "You Ra!" / "Kalau kau ingin menjenguknya, datanglah besok ke rumahku di Busan, carilah 1 komplek yang menghadap ke arah Pantai Haeundae no. 7." / 'Tut' /_

"J-jadi, You Ra yang sebenarnya adalah anak mereka?"

"Wookie, entahlah. Tapi sepertinya ya-" Jawab Leeteuk. "-bukan hanya persaingan bisnis, tapi juga cinta." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi, yang membobol Bank adalah Ahn Geum Ra?" Donghae menyimpulkan.

"Seperti yang diucapkan wanita itu saat aku dan Heechul hyung mengajaknya mengobrol-" Sungmin menerawang _. / "Entahlah. Tapi, 2 hari setelah kematian suamiku ada yang menerorku dan dia bilang bahwa anakku ada padanya." /_ "-anaknya diculik 2 hari setelah kematian suaminya. Dan penculiknya adalah saingan suaminya sendiri. Juga, mungkin saja Kwan Jung Il selingkuhannya _'kan_?"

"Bukan mungkin lagi. Mereka sudah punya anak berarti mereka memang saling mencintai." Bantah Kangin.

"Berarti demi membebaskan anaknya, dia rela membobol bank. Uangnya diberikan ke Kwan Jung Il lalu oleh Kwan Jung Il dibuat untuk membangun bisnis kembali?" Kyuhyun ikut menimbrung.

"Dan karena perusahaannya bangkrut serta disita oleh bank yang berada tepat di seberang perusahaannya, maka dari itu dia memilih untuk membobol bank itu sebagai bentuk balas dendam. Juga memakai perusahaan JYG Company sebagai tempat untuknya berbisnis kembali dengan mengatasnamakan kekasihnya, Ahn Geum Ra." Jelas Leeteuk.

"Ya. Aku mulai menangkap-" Cetus Heechul. "-Ahn Geum Ra hanya seorang Distributor. Yang Presdir sebenarnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Kwan Jung Il." Lanjutnya sambil mengelus - elus dagunya dengan jari telunjuk serta ibu jarinya.

"IJ Group, itu pasti inisialnya sendiri. Jung Il. Hanya saja dibalik olehnya agar kita tidak curiga-" Kekeh Yesung. "-terlalu mudah."

"Lalu apa dia masih melakukan semua yang disuruh oleh Kwan Jung Il?" Hankyung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bisa saja-" Potong Kyuhyun "-di rekaman Sungmin hyung wanita itu bilang, anaknya diculik. Mungkin belum dikembalikan hingga saat ini, sehingga Kwan Jung Il mengancamnya menggunakan anaknya. Ahh ralat, anak mereka maksudku."

"So, where's her daughter right now?" Tanya Henry.

"Mungkin bersamanya, sedang ikut tour ke U.S.A?" Ucap Siwon.

"Kalau begitu Siwon dan Henry besok kalian ke U.S.A. Akan kulaporkan pada Jaksa Shin bahwa kita sudah mengetahui sedikit identitas asli dari target kita. _Passport_ dan _Visa_ tinggal tunjukkan kartu tanda pengenal kalian pada petugas bandara, aku dan pihak Kepolisian Seoul yang akan mengurus. Naiklah pesawat pribadi _Pola Air Car_ dengan inisial _FA-0509_. Pesawat itu sudah dikhususkan untuk kita." Jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar.

Siwon dan Henry mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah. Simpan tenaga serta pikiran kalian untuk besok. Selamat beristirahat." Kalimat Leeteuk mengakhiri rapat rahasia malam itu.

 _August 9_ _th_ _2002, At Dorm 06:58 a.m. KST._

Semua telah berkumpul di meja makan dengan tubuh yang masih sibuk 'mengumpulkan nyawa'. Ya, pagi – pagi bangun sudah pekerjaan mereka beberapa tahun belakangan. Bukan saudara kandung, bukan teman satu sekolah atau pun kenalan. Latar belakang mereka yang sama-lah yang membawa mereka tinggal dalam 1 atap asrama.

Mereka semua terlahir di sebuah keluarga kaya, ada beberapa dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, keberadaan mereka tidak diterima di rumah atau pun keluarganya. Maka dari itu mungkin 'insting' mereka lah yang membawa mereka kesini, direkrut oleh Leeteuk untuk menjadi 'X' Agent. Karena memang cita – cita mereka sama. Mereka juga punya potensi untuk itu. Entahlah, kenapa bisa sama.

"Kyu, makan yang banyak, hari ini tugasmu _Double_." Ucap Sungmin sambil memasukkan ikan salmon segar ke dalam mangkuk Kyuhyun.

"Ya, hyung. Gomawo."

"Cih. Yang dipanggil hyung selalu Sungmin. Yang lainnya 'HyukHyuk' lah, 'Hae' lah, 'Wookie' lah." Decih Heechul.

"Eunhyuk hyung, Donghae hyung, Ryeowook hyung-" gumaman Kyuhyun membuat ketiganya menoleh. "-sudah _'kan_?" Ucap Kyuhyun sekenanya lantas mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Apa Ahn Geum Ra sudah menjenguk anaknya ya hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Leeteuk sambil mengunyah ddeokbokki sarapannya.

Leeteuk melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. Yang 'dilirik' mengangkat kedua alisnya bersamaan. "Ya. Dia sudah menjenguk anaknya."

"Ya hyung, kemarin aku kembali melacaknya dan sinyal GPS-nya berjalan ke arah Pantai Haeundae." Sambung Kyuhyun kemudian meneguk susunya sedikit.

"Dia sudah bertemu anaknya atau belum ya?" Tanya Yesung pada dirinya sendiri.

"When do I and Siwon hyung go, Teuk hyung?" Tanya Henry.

"Setelah ini." Jawab Leeteuk singkat sambil menjumput asparagus dari dalam mangkuknya.

 _August 9_ _th_ _2002, Incheon Airport 07:30 a.m. KST._

Siwon dan Henry rupanya sudah berangkat ke Bandara Incheon tanpa ditemani yang lain tentunya. Bisa – bisa identitas mereka terbongkar kalau semuanya ikut. Siwon dan Henry tengah bersantai di tempat duduk khusus untuk para calon penumpang sambil sedikit merilekskan tubuh mereka. Karena setelah ini tubuh mereka akan dipaksa _Standby_.

Akhirnya, daripada bosan Siwon ber-inisiatif untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun dengan _HT_ super canggihnya.

"Kyu, aku baru sampai Bandara Incheon. Sebentar lagi aku akan masuk ke pesawat." Ucap Siwon sambil sedikit mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah _HT_ yang sudah terselip di balik dasi yang ia kenakan.

 _"Baiklah, hyung harus ingat kalau Name Tag khusus yang dipasang di jas hyung berkedip itu berarti hyung sudah dekat dengan target."_ Kata suara Kyuhyun di seberang sana. Siwon melirik _Name Tag_ -nya—Tepatnya _alarm_ yang sudah disamarkan—.

"Ya." Jawab Siwon.

 _"Ahh, satu lagi. Aku khawatir hyung lupa dengan wajah si target mangkanya aku sudah mengirimkan fotonya pada Henry."_

Siwon menatap Henry, dengan cepat Henry menunjukkan foto yang sudah terkirim di jam tangannya pada Siwon. Henry nyengir, kemudian mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Siwon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

 _"Oke hyung, selamat beraksi ya! Fighting!"_ 'BIP'

Siwon tersenyum mendengar suara Kyuhyun, melepas _Earphone_ -nya lantas melihat papan monitor jadwal penerbangan. Kemudian ia melihat jam tangan _Casio_ -nya sekilas lalu menarik Henry untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya menuju pesawat yang sudah menunggu mereka.

 _August 9_ _th_ _2002, John F. Kennedy International Airport 21:25 p.m. KST._

Siwon baru saja memasuki kawasan Bandara Internasional JFK, New York. Ramai, sumpek, namun bersih itulah kesan pertamanya. Tak lama, dia kembali tersambung dengan Kyuhyun lewat _HT_.

 _"Hyung dapat tugas untuk mengawasi Jang You Ra dari sana-"_ Terdengar suara Kyuhyun. _"-kalau bisa sih membawanya pulang tanpa mengetahui identitas asli kita."_

"Bagaimana caranya?" Balas Siwon agak mendekatkan bibirnya pada kerah kemeja yang ia kenakan.

 _"Mudah sih hyung, tapi aku yakin identitas kita akan ketahuan. Sudahlah. Hyung pastikan saja kalau Jang You Ra di sana baik – baik saja dan tidak terluka sedikit pun. Oke?"_

"Ya. Tapi dimana dia sekarang?"

 _"Sekarang sinyal GPS Kwan Jung Il berhenti di suatu tempat. Hmmm.. sebelah utara dari Patung Liberty, coba ke sebelah utara hyung! Aku tidak tahu pastinya di mana."_ Bohong jika Kyuhyun bilang bahwa ia tidak tahu keberadaan Kwan Jung Il. Jelas – jelas ia yang mengetahui bahwa Kwan Jung Il berada di luar negeri. Bocah ini memang sengaja menjahili Siwon.

"Aishh, anak ini." Geram Siwon. Siwon belum menyadari kalau ia telah ditipu Kyuhyun, jadi ia hanya mengiyakan saja intruksi Kyuhyun di seberang sana.

Padahal Siwon tidak tahu, Kyuhyun sudah menahan tawanya di sana. _"Santai hyung, aku sudah menyambungkan GPS ku ke Mini Watch LCD Henry. Titik merah adalah 'target'. Titik biru adalah kalian berdua."_

"Oke." 'BIP'

Siwon dan Henry memulai misi pencarian mereka. Ya, mengikuti arah GPS yang Kyuhyun sambungkan. Secepat kilat mereka sampai ke Patung Liberty berada dengan menggunakan bis. Setelah itu mereka kembali melihat ke layar Mini Watch LCD Henry. Menerka – nerka arah, yah walaupun disitu hanya menunjukkan arah ke utara. Terus ke utara, sampai mereka berhenti di antara hotel dan apartemen. Mereka bingung harus ke mana, karena target sebenarnya sudah dekat. Kalau saja Kyuhyun langsung memberitahu lokasinya dimana, Siwon dan Henry tidak perlu susah seperti sekarang. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun itu sama sekali tidak menantang.

"Kita berpencar-" Akhirnya Siwon memberi keputusan. "-aku hotel, kau apartemen."

"Okay hyung, let's action."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Apa pendapat kalian mengenai FF ku? Dimana 'target' mereka berada? Hotel? Or apartemen? Ikuti terus kelanjutannya ya^^ Gomawo telah me-review, masukan kalian sangat berarti untuk saya sebagai pembuat FF yang baru belajar loh ^3^)b**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: gyuyomi88**

 **Title: 15 'X' Agent: Murder Case of Business Rivalry (Chapter 3)**

 **Cast: Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Henry.**

 **Genre: Brothership, Sci-fi, Action**

 **Rating: PG-13**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Catatan Author: DISARANKAN UNTUK MENGINGAT SETIAP TANGGAL, WAKTU DAN TEMPAT KEJADIAN YANG TERCATAT DI AWAL SCENE, Typos, EYD mungkin kurang tepat, sedikit OOC. THIS IS NOT YAOI! JUST BROTHERSHIP. If You Like It, Go Read It ;).**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon dan Henry memulai misi pencarian mereka. Ya, mengikuti arah GPS yang Kyuhyun sambungkan. Secepat kilat mereka sampai ke Patung Liberty berada, dengan menggunakan bis. Setelah itu mereka kembali melihat ke layar Mini Watch LCD Henry. Menerka – nerka arah walau hanya ke arah utara. Terus ke utara, sampai mereka berhenti di antara hotel dan apartemen. Mereka bingung harus ke mana, karena target sebenarnya sudah dekat.

"Kita berpencar-" Akhirnya Siwon memberi keputusan. "-aku hotel, kau apartemen."

"Okay hyung, let's action."

 **Next Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _August 9_ _th_ _2002, At Dorm 21:43 p.m. KST._

Suasana dorm ini masih terjaga, walau terlihat lebih damai dari pada sebelum – sebelumnya. Sungmin menggantikan Kibum berjaga di samping Kyuhyun, memijitinya kalau – kalau Kyuhyun merasa pegal. Yang lainnya sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing, tapi Yesung sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk berjaga di samping Kyuhyun juga. Takut terjadi insiden 'Kyuhyun kepergok Kibum' lagi seperti waktu itu.

Walaupun Kibum tidak memberitahu mereka semua, tapi 'indra ke 6' Yesung menangkap hal – hal aneh yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka semua. Ck, mistis.

"Hei, Kyu apa yang kau lakukan huh?" Tegur Yesung—nah kan, dia menangkap hal – hal 'aneh' lagi—.

"Apalagi hyung? Jangan selalu berprasangka buruk padaku sih, aishh." Keluh Kyuhyun. Dia memang suka merasa risih dengan perlakukan hyung – nya yang satu ini. Seperti selalu dia saja yang salah di situasi seperti ini.

Sungmin yang dari tadi asik memijit pun akhirnya ikut menguping pembicaraan itu sambil berpura – pura tidak tahu.

"Cepat berikan saja lokasi sebenarnya pada Siwon dan Henry." Perintah Yesung.

"Hyung, aku hanya ingin bermain. Oke?" Sahut Kyuhyun tenang sambil sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yesung duduk.

"Jadi karena sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak main game, kau menjadikan hyung-mu _Icon_ game. Begitu?" Tebak Yesung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Kyuhyun seksama sembari menunggu jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan setelah ditanya begitu.

"Hyung tenang saja, aku hanya sedikit bermain di sini. Siwon dan Henry akan baik – baik saja selama mereka memegang alat – alat mereka dengan benar-" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil kembali mengetikkan huruf – huruf di depan laptop-nya. "-lagipula aku _'kan_ terus memantau mereka berdua-" Ucapnya lagi sambil memutar – mutar bahunya rileks. "-aku juga sudah memberi mereka kemudahan. Hyung lihat? Aku telah mentransfer lokasi GPS-ku pada _LCD_ mereka, jadi mereka tidak akan nyasar hyung." Terusnya disertai _smirk_.

"Hm, aku percaya padamu. Tapi kalau kau bohong, jangan harap lolos dari mataku." Ancam Yesung setenang mungkin, sesekali melihat pancaran bola mata Kyuhyun takut – takut anak itu berbohong.

Sungmin hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya terus – terusan supaya tawanya tidak pecah di situ. Memang seru kalau melihat hyung-nya serta dongsaeng-nya adu mulut tanpa harus terlibat, cukup menonton sudah asyik bagi Sungmin.

 _August 9_ _th_ _2002, Five Stars Hotel, New York 21:44 p.m. KST._

Siwon berjalan mendekat ke arah hotel, berpikir sejenak dalam hati untuk dapat mengetahui dimana letak posisi 'target' – nya. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk berjalan ke belakang hotel, mencari celah agar kamera CCTV yang terpasang tidak menangkap sosoknya. Merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan berjalan sedikit menyamping, sejenak memicingkan mata untuk memastikan tak ada orang atupun CCTV yang berhasil mengintainya.

"Fuhhh~" Siwon membuang nafas pelan, memejamkan mata dan mulai menyambungkan _HT_ – nya pada Kyuhyun.

 _"Hyung, dia di hotel. Kamarnya lantai 10 nomor 109."_ Ucap Kyuhyun pada Siwon, padahal Siwon belum bicara sepatah kata pun. Tapi Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin membuang – buang waktu akhirnya mencoba menebak dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang belum pasti Siwon tanyakan itu. Ya, walau jawabannya sebenarnya sangat sesuai dengan apa yang ingin Siwon tanyakan.

'BIP'

"Henry, ke belakang hotel dan temui aku. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Sekarang." Titah Siwon setelah tersambung dengan Henry lewat _HT_ – nya.

 _"Henry, ke belakang hotel dan temui aku. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Sekarang."_

"Okay hyung, wait a minute." Balas Henry sedikit mendekatkan mulutnya pada jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya. Henry segera menyambar _Headset_ dari kepalanya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam _Backpack_ yang ia kenakan. Dan segera berlari menyusul hyungnya yang sepertinya telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Setelah sampai di dekat hotel, Henry melakukan cara yang sama seperti hyungnya. Berjalan santai seakan tidak terjadi apa – apa, mencoba sampai ke belakang hotel tanpa diintai oleh seseorang atau CCTV sekalipun. Ia mengendap, meraba dinding hotel, kemudian melihat ke arah CCTV yang terus bergerak berputar layaknya mencari 'mangsa'. Henry mengikuti arah CCTV itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Saat merasa dirinya benar – benar telah membelakangi CCTV, ia pun mengambil langkah seribu untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia pun berlari ke tempat dimana hyungnya sedang menunggu.

Siwon tersenyum setelah melihat keberadaan Henry yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya kemudian memberi kode pada Henry untuk mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke tempatnya berada.

"Hyung, What do you find?" Tanya Henry saat sudah berada di dekat Siwon.

Siwon merangkul Henry kemudian mengajaknya untuk berjungkuk. Siwon sempat memikirkan rencana yang ia susun saat menunggu Henry tadi.

"Kita akan ke kamarnya-" Ucap Siwon langsung sambil membuka jas, dasi, beserta kemeja hitamnya tidak lupa sabuk yang masih mengikat pinggangnya. "-lantai 10 nomor 109." Lanjutnya seraya menyuruh Henry menggunakan arah matanya untuk memasukkan baju – bajunya ke dalam _Backpack_.

Henry akhirnya ikut membuka baju santainya. Ternyata mereka berdua memang telah memakai _T-Shirts_ hitam sebahu. Mungkin agar mudah dalam menjalankan aksinya nanti.

" _S &W 500_" Ucap Siwon sambil menengadahkan tangannya ke arah Henry.

Henry kemudian merogoh tasnya dan memberikan pistol itu pada Siwon, ia sendiri sudah mengantongi pistolnya sejak tadi.

Mereka pun bersiap – siap. Menyiapkan pisau lipat, tali tambang, pengait, earphone, _Mini Watch LCD_ , dan macam – macam peralatan lain. Setelah siap, Henry segera memakai tasnya dan berangsur berdiri. Bersiap mendengar apa yang akan Siwon katakan padanya setelah ini.

"Kita lewat cerobong kabel – kabel listrik. Setelah itu ke atas lift."

Henry mengangguk. Mereka pun melesat menuju bagian cerobong kabel – kabel listrik.

 _A Few Minutes Later…_

Siwon dan Henry sudah berada di dalam cerobong kabel. Dengan susah payah mereka masuk ke dalamnya dengan merangkak layaknya bayi. Hal yang paling ditakuti Siwon terjadi.

"Aishh." Racaunya saat memaksakan tubuhnya terus masuk ke dalam cerobong kabel yang semakin lama semakin kecil itu. Ya, akibat otot tubuhnya yang besar, ia jadi sering terkena arus listrik. Kesetrum, kasarnya.

Henry yang berada di belakang Siwon justru lancar, karena dia memang kurus. Kurang gizi, tepatnya.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Henry lama – lama simpati juga dengan hyungnya yang satu itu.

"Yeah." Balas Siwon singkat.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan tugasnya. Kembali merangkak melewati cerobong – cerobong kabel itu, beruntung cerobongnya muat untuk tubuh mereka berdua. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, mereka pun sampai di ujung cerobong dan bersiap untuk naik ke atas lift.

"Tali." Ucap Siwon.

Dengan sigap Henry mengeluarkan tali dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Siwon. Siwon langsung merebut tali itu dan mengikatnya pada pengait besi dengan simpul mati supaya tidak mudah lepas. Kemudian ia mengaitkannya pada cerobong dan ujung tali yang lain ia ikatkan di pinggangnya dengan simpul sedemikian rupa agar kuat untuk menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Jangan sampai pengait ini lepas. Oke?"

"Okay hyung." Balas Henry sambil tersenyum, mengacungkan ibu jarinya kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Setelah itu Siwon pun melompat turun.

Nasib Siwon sedang baik rupanya. Buktinya ia mendarat dengan mulus di atas lift tanpa menimbulkan suara gaduh akibat benturan apapun. Siwon segera memasang _Earphone_ – nya kemudian menyambungkannya pada Kyuhyun. Tersambung.

"Kyu, aku sudah di atas lift. Beritahu aku jalan terdekat untuk ke cerobong kabel kamarnya." Ucap Siwon saat sudah tersambung dengan Kyuhyun.

 _"Lift hyung sekarang sudah berhenti di lantai 15. Berarti, 5 lantai ke bawah lagi hyung sampai ke cerobong kabelnya."_ Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Okay. Thanks."

 _"Eh? Henry? Dasar kau, untuk apa menggunakan LCD Siwon hyung?"_

"Hey! Aku Siwon, magnae!"

 _"Oh, habis hyung pakai bahasanya Henry sih. Aku pikir Henry. Ya sudah lah, selamat bertugas Siwon hyung."_

"Itu bahasa Inggris Kyu, bukan hanya Henry yang menggunakan bahasa itu. Aishh, berapa sih nilai bahasa Inggris mu?" Siwon sudah kehabisan akal untuk memarahi adik kesayangannya yang satu ini.

 _"Bagiku bahasa Inggris adalah bahasa Henry, hyung. Sudah hyung, kau bekerjalah dengan baik. Pokoknya aku ingin kau membawa pulang gadis itu. Cepat pulang! Aku merindukanmu."_

'BIP'

Sambungan terputus, tapi Siwon masih senyum – senyum sendiri. Dia memang suka gaya bicara Kyuhyun. Menurutnya enak didengar dan bisa mencairkan suasana. Seperti saat ini, padahal Siwon lagi tegang – tegangnya tapi setelah mendengar suara magnae evilnya dia bisa tersenyum juga.

'GLUDAK'

Siwon tersadar dari kesibukannya memikirkan si 'setan'. Lift pun kembali berjalan. Saatnya berhitung.

 _1.._

 _2.._

 _3.._

 _4.._

 _5_..

Sampai. Siwon melepaskan tali yang masih terikat rapih di pinggangnya, ia pun mengambil ancang – ancang dan 'HAP' ia melompat ke cerobong kabel yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

Siwon kembali melakukan tugas 'menyebalkan' itu lagi, merangkak—seperti bayi— melewati cerobong kabel itu dengan susah payah.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Siwon pun sampai di atas sebuah kamar dengan perjuangan yang tidak mudah. Harus tersengat arus listrik berkali – kali dulu, dia baru bisa sampai disini. Sungguh pengorbanan yang sangat besar bukan? Rela menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri demi kepentingan Negara memang sulit, tapi inilah tugasnya.

Ia mengelap peluh yang mulai membanjiri keningnya. Kemudian beralih pada pembatas cerobong kabel berbentuk persegi dengan beberapa lubang kecil sebagai tempat keluarnya udara kotor dari kamar di bawahnya. Dia mengintip. Memperhatikan keadaan kamar di bawahnya lantas mencari – cari sesuatu yang harus ia bawa ke Korea.

"Dimana gadis itu?-" Gumam Siwon saat yang dilihatnya hanya seseorang yang sangat ia hafal wajahnya sedang menonton tv sambil bersantai di sofa empuk—Kwan Jung Il—. "-Pria ini…" Geram Siwon saat yang dilihatnya malah santai – santai seakan tidak merasa bersalah atas semua kejahatan yang pernah ia lakukan.

Siwon masih mengawasi pria ini dari atas, berharap bahwa ia akan mendapatkan petunjuk. Sedikit petunjuk saja sudah cukup baginya. Sesekali ia kembali tersengat arus listrik, tapi ia tidak menyerah.

Akhirnya apa yang diharapkan Siwon pun terwujud, ia memerhatikan pria di bawahnya dengan intens. Ternyata pria itu mengambil ponselnya kemudian mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Siwon kembali menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

/ "Ya, jaga dia baik – baik." / "…" / "Jangan sakiti dia." / "…" / "Kalau sulit diatur, bentak saja. Dia pasti menurut." / "…" / "Baiklah. Apa ibunya sudah menjenguknya?" / "…" / "Ya sudah. Aku akan pulang secepatnya." /

Siwon dapat memastikan, pria itu sedang membicarakan anaknya dari apa yang pria itu sebut 'ibunya' tadi. Satu petunjuk ia dapat. Berarti gadis itu tidak ikut bersamanya ke U.S.A. Masih ada kesempatan untuk mereka semua menyelamatkan gadis itu. Apa gadis itu masih di Busan? Pikir Siwon dalam hati.

Siwon segera menghubungi Henry lewat _HT_ – nya.

"Henry, kalau pengait itu ingin terlepas, kau tahan. Aku ingin memanjat lewat talinya." Ucap Siwon sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada _Speaker Earphone_.

 _"Yes, sir."_ Kekeh Henry di atas sana.

Sepertinya Henry telah tertular sifat jahilnya Kyuhyun. Tapi Siwon tidak peduli, yang penting dia sudah dapat petunjuk baru. Ia pun kembali merangkak melewati cerobong kabel itu.

"Hoaammmm." Siwon menguap menahan kantuk yang semakin terasa.

Siwon pun sampai pada ujung cerobong, kemudian ia mengambil tali yang masih menggantung itu. Menarik – narik tali itu sekencang mungkin, mengecek apakah kuat menahan beban tubuhnya atau tidak. Setelah melakukan pengecekan tali secara berulang – ulang dan yakin kalau tali itu kuat, Siwon pun akhirnya memulai aksi memanjatnya.

"Hey, Henry." Tegur Siwon saat sudah sampai ke atas—Ke tempat dimana Henry menunggu—.

Ternyata Henry hampir tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggu hyung – nya.

"Henry, jangan tidur di sini. Cepat bereskan, kita ke Korea malam ini juga." Ucap Siwon sambil menepuk – nepuk lengan Henry pelan.

Henry masih setengah sadar, terlihat dari matanya yang hanya setengah terbuka. "Right now, hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Yes, My Dear Henry." Balas Siwon sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya.

Mendengar godaan Siwon, Henry pun langsung membuka matanya dan membereskan tali – tali yang sudah mereka pakai untuk bertugas tadi. Siwon sendiri sudah tertawa dalam hati melihat adiknya yang langsung semangat setelah digoda olehnya.

Setelah semuanya selesai dibereskan, mereka pun langsung melesat keluar dari cerobong kabel dan mengganti baju mereka dengan pakaian yang sebelumnya.

Mereka kembali berjalan mengendap, merapatkan diri ke dinding hotel, berjalan menyamping, menghindari CCTV yang terus berputar tanpa suara, dan memicingkan mata untuk berjaga – jaga kalau – kalau ada yang mengintai mereka. Mereka berhenti sebentar untuk memastikan keadaan.

Saat dirasa aman, mereka pun berlari tanpa mengeluarkan suara dari sepatu yang mereka pakai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di keramaian. Siwon dan Henry kembali berakting dan menormalkan langkah mereka.

Tidak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di _Subway_.

"Henry, kita naik kereta bawah tanah saja ya. Supaya lebih cepat sampai bandara." Ucap Siwon sambil merangkul Henry.

"Up to you, hyung-" Balas Henry sambil tersenyum. "-hoaammm."

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, kereta yang ditunggu mereka akhirnya datang. Dengan cepat Siwon menarik Henry masuk. Mereka berdua duduk di bagian tengah kereta, menunggu sampai kereta penuh oleh penumpang. Siwon melihat ada seorang wanita tua yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk, ia pun berinisiatif untuk memberikan tempat duduknya.

"Excuse me." Ucap Siwon pada wanita tua itu sambil beranjak dari kursinya kemudian memapah wanita tua itu untuk duduk di kursinya.

"Thank you." Kata wanita tua itu sambil tersenyum ketika ia sudah berhasil duduk di tempat yang seharusnya milik Siwon itu.

Siwon hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya, senyum termanis yang pernah ia berikan kepada orang lain. Henry menatap hyung – nya takjub, ia bertepuk tangan dan bersorak girang dalam hati. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri sebagai orang keturunan Kanada yang tidak pernah diajari peduli terhadap orang lain, tapi untungnya berkat hyungdeul – nya ia mampu mengubah dirinya sedikit demi sedikit meskipun belum sepenuhnya.

Sesaat kemudian, kereta pun berjalan. Siwon menikmati perjalanannya sambil berdiri di dalam kereta padahal badannya sudah sangat kelelahan. Berbeda dengan Henry, lagi – lagi ia tertidur.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Kereta berhenti di bandara JFK. Dengan cepat Siwon membangunkan Henry. Siwon dan Henry pun bergegas turun dan masuk ke dalam bandara mencari kursi untuk mereka duduk sekedar beristirahat sebentar.

"Henry, aku rindu hyungdeul dan saengdeul – ku." Ucap Siwon saat dia sudah duduk di kursi bandara.

"Aku juga rindu hyungdeul." Balas Henry, kali ini tidak dengan bahasa Inggrisnya. Keduanya sama – sama kelelahan. Mereka pun diam satu sama lain sembari menghilangkan kepenatan yang semakin merasuk kedalam tubuh masing – masing.

Mereka berdua beristirahat sebentar di situ sambil menyandarkan tubuh mereka di kursi. Siwon melihat jam tangannya, 22:50. Sudah larut malam, pantas saja orang di sebelahnya tadi tertidur saat menunggunya. Siwon memperhatikan wajah Henry yang sudah lelah itu, bahkan sekarang Henry tertidur lagi. Dielusnya kepala Henry sayang. Siwon tersenyum, jadi teringat kata – kata Kyuhyun yang selalu membuat hatinya tenang.

"Hey, bangun. Aku tidak mau menggendongmu untuk sampai ke pesawat nanti." Titah Siwon sambil kembali menepuk lengan Henry.

Henry mengucek matanya, mau tidak mau ia pun bangun dan mengikuti arah jalan Siwon untuk naik ke pesawat.

 _August 10_ _th_ _2002, At Dorm 12:35 p.m. KST._

Keesokannya, suasana di dorm yang terbilang ramai ini jadi sepi. Rupanya semua penghuni sedang menunggu – nunggu kedatangan Siwon juga Henry. Mereka memang berharap kalau Siwon dan Henry berhasil membawa pulang anak gadis itu dengan selamat ke Korea. Tapi firasat Yesung sedang buruk, biasanya dia pagi – pagi sekali sudah bangun untuk memasak air hangat guna dia mandi. Tapi pagi ini, dia kelihatan malas dan mandi dengan air biasa.

"Aku pulang." Terdengar suara Siwon saat ia sudah tiba di dorm.

Mereka yang ada di dorm langsung menyambut Siwon dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang hanya dijawab Siwon dengan bungkam.

"Di mana gadis itu?" Tanya Yesung—jadi ini, yang menyebabkan firasat buruk Yesung—.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak berhasil membawanya pulang." Tuduh Eunhyuk sambil menatap Siwon dari ujung kaki hingga terhenti saat kedua bola mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Kalau hyung tidak berhasil membawanya pulang gara – gara si pria tua itu dan anak buahnya, kan tinggal dor saja. Selesai bukan?" Ujar Kyuhyun asal.

'PLETAK'

"Kalau bicara itu dipikir dulu, dasar sok tua." Ucap Heechul disertai jitakan di kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya, ia pun tidak ingin bicara lagi, takut salah bicara malah nanti dia yang kena imbasnya lagi.

Suasana kembali menegangkan, semua masih menatap Siwon dan Henry intens. Hanya saja mereka memang lebih menatap Siwon ketimbang Henry. Toh, memang tugas ini dikhususkan untuk Siwon. Akhirnya, daripada begini terus – terusan Siwon memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut.

"Hyung, baiklah akan kujelaskan-" Ucap Siwon sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, bermaksud untuk memberi kode agar semua yang mendengarkannya tenang. "-posisinya di sana ada di hotel, jadi aku memikirkan cara untuk bisa mengawasinya tanpa terlihat CCTV. Aku memutuskan untuk naik ke cerobong kabel di atas kamarnya-" Siwon menarik napas, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. "-tapi saat aku sudah berhasil masuk ke kamarnya, yang kulihat hanya dia. Tidak ada siapapun lagi kecuali dirinya. Dia juga sempat menelepon seseorang yang intinya orang itu ditugasi untuk menjaga putrinya."

"Itu berarti dia tidak membawa putrinya bersamanya?" Ucap Kibum memberi kesimpulan.

"Ya, dan aku sudah memikirkan ini sebelum aku tertidur di pesawat."

"Apa kesimpulanmu Wonnie?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Kyu, kau lacak nomor telepon yang dia hubungi semalam. Aku rasa di situlah Jang You Ra berada." Perintah Siwon.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kyuhyun menurut.

"Hmmm, dan aku tidak tahu apa ini akan disetujui oleh kalian atau tidak-" Siwon menggantungkan kalimatnya, tapi tidak ada yang memotongnya. Ia pun sedikit berpikir, kemudian melanjutkannya. "-jika kita sudah mengetahui posisi gadis itu, aku ingin kita mengeluarkannya dari sana dan mengembalikannya pada ibunya." Lanjut Siwon ragu – ragu.

"Justru aku senang, hyung." Ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Keputusanmu memang patut aku acungi jempol hyung." Kyuhyun menambahi.

"Aku suka gayamu, hyung." Sambung Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Good hyung." Henry ikut memuji.

"Baiklah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukannya nanti. Sekarang kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya." Ucap Leeteuk langsung.

Akhirnya semua yang ada di dorm pun sibuk membereskan peralatan yang harus mereka bawa nanti. Selalu saja ribut jika sudah mau beraksi seperti saat ini. Kelima belas agent tampan ini memang selalu begitu, selalu merasa senang yang berlebihan jika sudah menyangkut dengan misi yang dilakukan bersama – sama. Biasanya mereka menyebutnya 'bermain'. Ya, 'bermain'.

Satu di antara mereka tidak ikut membereskan peralatannya, dari kemarin memang dia yang kelihatan tidak sibuk. Padahal tugas paling sibuk dan tugas paling membosankan di antara yang lain adalah tugasnya. Siapa yang mau berjaga seharian di depan laptop? Siapa yang tidak bosan membaca setiap kalimat di depan laptop? Siapa yang tidak pegal seharian duduk di depan laptop? Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Kyuhyun. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah mati rasa di depan laptop. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua, lagipula dia masih bisa bertahan selama di laptopnya ada penghibur setianya. Game. Starcraft, tercintanya.

"Aku harus mulai darimana ya?" Gumamnya saat sudah duduk di depan laptop kesayangannya.

"Perlu bantuan, Kyu?" Tawar Siwon saat ia sudah selesai mandi dan mengganti bajunya.

"Tidak hyung, hyung istirahat saja. Hyung pasti lelah setelah berada di dalam pesawat selama 14 jam." Balas Kyuhyun sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon berdiri.

"Akan kupanggilkan Sungmin hyung dan Donghae kalau begitu."

"Ya hyung, gomawo." Ucap Kyuhyun mulai menyalakan laptop – nya.

Siwon pun bergegas memanggil Sungmin dan Donghae. Ternyata Sungmin sedang latihan bela dirinya untuk misi mereka nanti. Donghae sendiri sedang berlatih dengan tongkat andalanya. Mereka berdua terpaksa menghentikan latihannya karena dipanggil Siwon, demi Kyuhyun juga tentunya. Yah, walau sebenarnya berat juga untuk meninggalkan aktifitas mereka yang sudah jarang mereka lakukan beberapa hari ini.

"Hyung, aku khawatir Kyuhyun bosan sendirian. Hyung temani dia ya." Ucap Siwon sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

Sungmin segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke arah Siwon. "Ya, tunggu sebentar aku harus membereskan semuanya dulu."

"Oke hyung, Kyuhyun menunggumu lho." Goda Siwon kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin dan beralih ke ruangan Donghae.

Sama seperti Sungmin, Donghae juga sedang latihan dengan tongkatnya.

"Hae, tolong temani Kyuhyun sebentar. Dia kelihatannya bosan karena tidak ada yang menemani." Ucap Siwon saat sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan Donghae.

Donghae langsung menjatuhkan tongkatnya karena kaget tiba – tiba ada Siwon. Siwon nyengir memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Siwon! Kau bisa mengetuk pintu dulu kan?!" Teriak Donghae sambil mengelus dadanya sambil mengatur napas. Dia masih shock ternyata.

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi cepatlah, Kasihan Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjaganya?" Balas Donghae ketus.

'Dor' Siwon kalah telak. Ia saja sampai bingung harus menjawab apa. Namun, ia teringat ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. "Aku berada di dalam pesawat selama 14 jam. Tentu saja aku lelah, jadi aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menemani Kyuhyun." Benar saja, penyakit Kyuhyun menular drastis. Sekarang Donghae kena Siwon juga kena.

"Arraseo, aku ganti baju dulu-" Balas Donghae "-sana keluar, jangan bilang kau ingin melihat ABS – ku." Lanjut Donghae sambil mendorong tubuh Siwon keluar ruangannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sungmin dan Donghae pun selesai berganti pakaian. Mereka berdua berjalan dari tempat dan arah yang berbeda. Saat sudah sampai ke tempat di mana Kyuhyun berada, mereka berdua berpapasan. Sungmin dan Donghae saling melirik kemudian tersenyum. Sungmin dan Donghae akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjaga Kyuhyun bersama, karena mereka memang tidak tahu apa – apa. Padahal tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, mereka sebenarmya memang diminta Siwon untuk menjaga Kyuhyun bersama.

Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih membelakangi mereka di depan laptopnya. Kyuhyun tidak bergerak sama sekali. Entah apa yang dilakukannya hingga seserius itu. Jarak Sungmin dan Donghae belum terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun sehingga mereka tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan anak itu. Mereka saling melirik lagi, kemudian tersenyum dengan aura berbeda—sepertinya mereka ingin mengageti Kyuhyun—. Otak jahil Kyuhyun sudah merasuki hyungdeul – nya ternyata.

Mereka berjalan mengendap. Saat jarak mereka sudah dekat dengan Kyuhyun, mereka berdua pun bersiap mengangkat tangan mereka dan…

"Astaga! Kyu!" Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **MENUJU ADEGAN ACTION**

 **Nah loh, apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun? Omo.. suamiku~ #plak sedikit lagi end nih readers. Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya ya^^ oh ya Thx buat yg udah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal. Thx juga buat yg udah memberikan coment – nya serta masukan – masukannya untuk FF abal ku ^_^ hehe. Jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik ya. Comment – mu adalah masukan bagiku sebagai pembuat FF baru ^3^)b**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: gyuyomi88**

 **Title: 15 'X' Agent: Murder Case of Business Rivalry (Chapter 4)**

 **Cast: Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Henry.**

 **Genre: Brothership, Sci-fi, Action**

 **Rating: PG-13**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Catatan Author: DISARANKAN UNTUK MENGINGAT SETIAP TANGGAL, WAKTU DAN TEMPAT KEJADIAN YANG TERCATAT DI AWAL SCENE, Typos, EYD mungkin kurang tepat, sedikit OOC. THIS IS NOT YAOI! JUST BROTHERSHIP. If You Like It, Go Read It ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih membelakangi mereka di depan laptopnya. Kyuhyun tidak bergerak sama sekali. Entah apa yang dilakukannya hingga seserius itu. Jarak Sungmin dan Donghae belum terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun sehingga mereka tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan anak itu. Mereka saling melirik lagi, kemudian tersenyum dengan aura berbeda—sepertinya mereka ingin mengageti Kyuhyun—. Otak jahil Kyuhyun sudah merasuki hyungdeul – nya ternyata.

Mereka berjalan mengendap. Saat jarak mereka sudah dekat dengan Kyuhyun, mereka berdua pun bersiap mengangkat tangan mereka dan…

"Astaga! Kyu!" Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

 **Next Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun memang tidak bergerak, namun jari – jarinya asyik mengikuti arah matanya yang semakin jelalatan itu. Kyuhyun memang cukup pintar berakting. Bahkan dia punya _skill_ yang menurutnya juga aneh. Dia bisa menggerakkan tangannya secara leluasa tanpa menggerakkan kedua bahunya, Kyuhyun keturunan _manekin_ sepertinya. Dan lihat, saking jeniusnya laptop – nya pun tidak mengeluarkan suara, itu berarti dia sedang me _mute_ kan game gilanya. Sama seperti yang Kibum ucapkan. Kali ini bukan lagi Kibum ataupun Yesung yang memergokinya, melainkan Sungmin serta Donghae. Cukup sudah, satu persatu hyung – nya lambat laun akan tahu kebiasaan paling buruknya di dunia ini.

Dia memang jago berakting. Tapi, tidak di depan Sungmin. Dia akan menyimpan skenario – skenario aktingnya rapat – rapat dan menggantinya dengan kepolosan seorang anak jauh di bawah usianya. Lalu, dikemanakan skenario yang disimpannya rapat – rapat itu? Ya, tentu saja ia pakai ketika berhadapan dengan hyungnya yang lain. Dan apa mungkin dengan bertingkah polos adalah taktik skenario – nya juga untuk mengelabuhi Sungmin? Entahlah, siapa peduli.

"Kyu, bahkan kau sudah diberi kepercayaan lebih oleh Teuk hyung-" Ucap Sungmin halus sambil mencoba duduk di dekat Kyuhyun. "-jangan menyia – nyiakan kepercayaan itu, Kyu." Lanjut Sungmin.

"Hyung, izinkan aku untuk bermain sebentar~ saja." Kyuhyun memohon dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

"Tapi bukankah kau disuruh melacak lokasi nomor telepon yang dihubungi oleh Kwan Jung Il semalam?" Donghae akhirnya bersuara setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai merengek itu, meskipun dia sedikit iba juga.

Donghae sepertinya merasakan kalau Kyuhyun sebenarnya stres tanpa game – nya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Masalahnya, tugas ini membawa kepentingan Negara.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Ssst.. kalau semuanya sudah selesai, aku akan membelikanmu kaset _game console limited edition_. Oke?" Potong Sungmin sambil mengiming – imingi Kyuhyun dengan kaset game.

"Aku juga akan mengajakmu jalan – jalan ke game center, deh." Timpal Donghae.

Seketika itu juga mata Kyuhyun berbinar. Senyum jahil yang biasa keluar dari bibirnya kini berubah menjadi senyum manis khas Kyuhyun. Saking lebarnya, pipinya pun membulat tertarik ke atas. Sungguh evil magnae seperti inilah yang mereka harapkan.

"Gomawo hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Ia pun menutup _windows_ – nya dan mulai membuka aplikasi yang biasa ia pakai untuk melacak nomor telepon.

Untung saja nomor Kwan Jung Il masih tersimpan di _History Naver_ – nya sehingga ia tidak perlu repot – repot kerja dua kali untuk mengetikkan nomor telepon Kwan Jung Il. Ia pun membuka nomor telepon itu dan membuka nomor telepon terakhir kali yang Kwan Jung Il hubungi.

Kyuhyun sudah menebak, nomor telepon terakhir yang Kwan Jung Il hubungi pasti adalah nomor telepon yang kemarin malam ia hubungi. Itu berarti ia hanya menelepon orang – orang terpentingnya saja.

Sungmin juga Donghae yang duduk mengapit dirinya tersenyum sambil memperlihatakan deretan gigi susu mereka. Saking gembiranya saat melihat magnae kesayangannya kini tengah kembali bersemangat setelah harus dibujuk dulu. Mereka juga bangga pada magnae tidak sopan yang mereka miliki ini, sebab kalau tidak ada dia, mereka harus melacak dengan apa? Dengan anjing pelacak? Bisa berlumut jika harus melacak ke seluruh kawasan Korea hanya dengan anjing. Beruntung jika masih masuk kawasan Korea, kalau sudah masuk penjahat kelas kakap seperti ini? Apa mungkin harus melacak menggunakan anjing hingga ke luar negeri? Bisa – bisa mereka tua sebelum waktunya.

"Jadi dia dimana, Kyu?" Tanya Donghae memecah kesunyian yang sempat beberapa saat terjadi di situ.

Kyuhyun belum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, ia masih sibuk meng _click_ sana – sini untuk mencari kepastian dimana lokasi nomor telepon itu. Donghae baru saja ingin membuka mulut lagi tapi Sungmin buru – buru memegang pundak Donghae kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanda peringatan untuk Donghae agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasi Kyuhyun dulu.

"Hotel daerah Busan sebelah tenggara Pantai Haeundae." Setelah keheningan itu, suara yang ditunggu – tunggu pun akhirnya keluar juga.

"Ayo ayo cepat kumpul." Suruh Leeteuk yang tiba – tiba muncul sambil menepuk tangannya beberapa kali sebagai tanda kalau dongsaengdeul – nya diminta untuk berkumpul.

Beberapa saat menunggu satu – persatu dongsaeng – nya dengan sabar, akhirnya semua telah berkumpul sambil membawa peralatannya masing – masing.

"Kita berangkat sekarang hyung?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Yang benar saja, ini 'kan masih siang." Timpal Kangin.

"Tentu saja sekarang kita disuruh untuk isi perut dulu." Ujar Eunhyuk yang langsung dibalas oleh anggukan Shindong di sebelahnya.

Yesung dan Heechul tidak memperdulikan omongan dongsaengdeul – nya yang tak masuk akal itu. Mereka mencoba untuk diam dulu sampai mengerti apa maksud mereka dikumpulkan seperti ini oleh Leeteuk.

"Jadi dia masih di Busan, Kyu?" Tiba – tiba suara Donghae terdengar dari tempatnya duduk bersama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tak jauh dari mereka semua berkumpul. Membuat seluruh pasang mata memandang ke arahnya. Otomatis Donghae risih.

"Oh ya? Berarti peluang kita besar!" Teriak Siwon girang saat baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu kita turun malam ini juga." Titah Leeteuk.

"Yes, sir-" Seru mereka semua bersamaan sambil melirik ke arah Henry "-hahaha." disambung tawa bersama sebagai penutup pertemuan siang itu.

 _August 10_ _th_ _2002, On The Road, Mini Bus Car 'X'A 17:07 p.m. KST._

Sore hari, waktu yang cukup bagus untuk memulai perjalanan menuju Busan menggunakan _Mini Bus Car_. Nama kendaraan yang sengaja mereka berikan untuk mobil mini bus kesayangan mereka ini. Posisi di bagian kemudi, Siwon. Di sampingnya ada Kibum. 3 Kursi di belakang kemudi diduduki oleh Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook, dan Shindong. Di belakangnya lagi ada Kangin, Heechul, Henry, Yesung, juga Zhoumi. Dan kursi paling belakang ditempati oleh Hankyung, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Dari arah belakang, Kyuhyun diminta Leeteuk untuk menyalakan _Overhead Projector_ —Semacam alat bantu untuk seminar dan bioskop— dan mengarahkannya pada langit – langit mobil sehingga Leeteuk dapat dengan mudah menjelaskan pada mereka semua tentang rencana yang telah ia susun secara rapih.

'Click'

"Ini gambar arsitek gedung hotel yang aku dapat dari internet-" Ucap Leeteuk bersamaan dengan munculnya gambar dari _OHP_ Kyuhyun di langit – langit mini bus.

"Yaishh, mengagetkan." Ujar Ryeowook sambil mengelus dadanya kemudian kembali mendengar Leeteuk.

"-bentuk gedungnya cukup mudah. Dari depan memang bidang datarnya trapesium siku – siku. Tapi, trapesium sama halnya dengan persegi. Intinya sama – sama bujur sangkar-" Terang Leeteuk sambil memutar – mutar gambar itu menggunakan laptop Kyuhyun, memperlihatkan seluruh bentuknya pada dongsaengdeul – nya. "-ini bagian dalamnya." Ucap Leeteuk lagi ketika ia mengubah gambarnya menjadi gambar arsitek gedung tembus pandang.

"Cukup banyak celah." Jelas Siwon sambil melirik lewat kaca spion di depannya.

"Justru bagus untuk kita masuk ke dalamnya bukan?" Ujar Donghae.

"Entah apa maksudnya, orang ini selalu saja mempersulit kita dengan memilih nomor kamar yang berada tepat di tengah – tengah-" Gerutu Leeteuk saat ia kembali mengutak – atik laptop di depannya kemudian beralih pada denah kamar dengan tanda 'merah'—letak kamar Kwan Jung Il— "-Lantai 19 nomor 581." Sambungnya kemudian.

Kibum mencermati gambar gedung itu dengan seksama lewat kaca spion di atas kepalanya. Ia menimbang – nimbang, harus masuk lewat celah dari mana. Namun setelah lama menimbang, terbersit ide dari dalam otaknya yang jenius.

"Hyung, di belakang hotel ini apa?" Tanyanya kemudian sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang mobil.

"Hmmm, sepertinya bagian belakang hotel ini berbatasan dengan bagian belakang perumahan." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Kalau begitu aku lewat dinding belakang." Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Kibum dan Heechul masuk lewat dinding belakang. Siwon, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae lewat cerobong atas-" Seru Leeteuk terputus. Ia berpikir lagi celah mana yang akan dilewati oleh mereka semua. Ia menarik napas lalu melanjutkan. "-Ryeowook, aku, dan Kangin lewat cerobong bawah. Sungmin, Yesung, dan Shindong kalian lewat lift-"

"Lewat lift? Maksud hyung?" Potong Sungmin.

"Maksudnya kita menyamar." Balas Yesung datar. Ternyata yang bisa menangkap perkataan Leeteuk hanya Yesung di sini, buktinya Sungmin belum mengerti dan bertanya pada Leeteuk. Bukannya jawaban Leeteuk yang ia dapat, melainkan jawaban partner kerjanya setelah ini yang ia dapat. Namun Sungmin pasrah, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes pada Leeteuk.

"-Zhoumi dan Hankyung aku ingin kalian ke bagian _Rooftop_ hotel ini bersama Kibum dan Heechul. Maksudku kalian berdua harus sampai di sana lebih dulu." Lanjut Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tidak menyadari, padahal sedari tadi orang yang duduk di sebelahnya telah memberikan _death glare_. Mukanya sudah merah menahan amarah, mungkin sebentar lagi dari hidung dan telinganya akan keluar asap. Ckckck, bahkan Yesung bisa melihat tanduk yang keluar dari kepala anak ini.

"Hyung, jangan lupakan aku-" Ucapnya datar menahan emosi yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"-Bahkan kau juga melupakan Henry." Lanjutnya lagi disertai _death glare_. Leeteuk menelan ludahnya paksa, menakutkan juga kalau bocah di sebelahnya sedang marah begini. Mau tidak mau, Leeteuk pun memberikan alasannya.

"Kau dan Henry, bertugaslah di dalam mobil. Ahh ya, kuberitahu pada kalian semua hotel ini adalah hotel pribadi Kwan Jung Il. Jadi ketika kalian masuk ke dalamnya jangan kaget kalau kamar yang terisi hanya kamar Kwan Jung Il, selebihnya mungkin dihuni oleh anak buahnya-"

"Tapi jangan lupakan aku hyung!" Nah, akhirnya emosinya ia keluarkan dengan berteriak di telinga Leeteuk.

"-Kyu, tugasmu lebih penting dari kami semua. Kau harus memantau CCTV hotel ini agar kami bisa masuk dengan leluasa. Aku tidak ingin magnae – magnaeku terluka sedikit pun, jadi ikutilah kata – kataku. Oke?" Terang Leeteuk sambil tersenyum sabar ke arah Kyuhyun dan Henry setelah tadi ia menstabilkan pendengaran telinganya bekas Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Of course, hyung." Jawab Henry nyengir.

"Kyu." Panggil Leeteuk, karena sepertinya Kyuhyun masih enggan untuk berdiam diri di mobil saja.

"Hm." Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk walaupun bibirnya masih maju beberapa senti, tapi Leeteuk senang dan mengacak rambutnya sayang.

Seusai menjelaskan semuanya, Leeteuk membagikan _Bluetooth Handsfree_ pada mereka semua guna saling menghubungi saat sudah berpencar di dalam hotel nanti.

"Pakailah-" Ucap Leeteuk sembari memakaikan _Bluetooth Handsfree_ pada telinga Kyuhyun. Ia memandang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, membuat hati Kyuhyun sedikit berdesir dan mulai mencoba mengerti kenapa ia tidak boleh ikut turun. "-arahkan kami semua lewat alat ini jika terjadi apa – apa pada CCTV yang kau pantau. Ya?"

"Ya hyung." Balas Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Selama perjalanan berlangsung, tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang membuat lelucon. Mungkin ini kali pertama mereka bertugas dengan serius serta membawa nama tengah mereka, yakni 'agent' sungguhan. Leeteuk tak henti – hentinya untuk memberikan instruksi pada mereka semua agar tidak dikelabuhi oleh lawan. Ia juga sesekali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat kesal dari rautnya. Siwon berkali – kali memimpin doa agar mereka semua benar – benar dilindungi Yang Maha Kuasa pada saat menjalankan misi nanti. Mereka semua bersama – sama menautkan jari di depan dada mereka sambil memejamkan mata. Berdoa. Sesekali kata "Jesus" keluar dari bibir Siwon.

Sekarang. Disinilah mereka, tempat berisi orang paling menjengkelkan yang pernah mereka ketahui belakangan ini. Hotel dekat Pantai Haeundae. Fajar sudah tenggelam menandakan hari akan berganti malam. Mobil juga sudah terparkir sempurna di belakang hotel, beruntung pemukiman padat penduduk di belakang hotel ini tidak menghadap hotel sehingga mereka dapat bersiap – siap dengan leluasa tanpa diketahui oleh penduduk sekitar.

"Jaga diri baik – baik." Titah Leeteuk menepuk bahu mereka semua.

"Kau juga hyung." Timpal Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan peralatan – peralatan yang harus dibawa Leeteuk.

"Ayo berangkat!" Ajak Donghae ketika ia sudah berhasil menaruh tongkatnya di belakang punggungnya.

Kibum sibuk mengenakan kacamata anti pelurunya, Siwon juga sibuk mengantongi pistol, Heechul sudah siap dengan sentuhan terakhir topi _army_ yang ia kenakan terbalik. Kangin bahkan sampai menggigit bola asapnya karena tangannya yang penuh, bola asap berguna untuk mengelabuhi lawan yang akan mengejarnya nanti. Eunhyuk dan Shindong asyik mengunyah makanan yang menggantung di mulutnya sambil menyelipkan pisau lipat di dalam kaus kakinya. Hankyung dan Zhoumi juga telah membawa tali untuk nanti Kibum dan Heechul memanjat. Sisanya Sungmin bersiap dengan _double stick_ yang sudah ia gantungkan di celana _army_ – nya serta ia juga menggunakan double kostum untuk penyamarannya bersama Yesung, dan Ryeowook yang mengenakan sarung tangan sambil membawa dua buah revolver di sakunya. Suasana mobil menjadi sibuk seketika.

Saat mereka semua telah selesai berberes dengan _T-Shirt_ , celana model _army_ dengan beberapa kantong sebagai ciri khasnya, dan masker hitam yang mereka pakai sebagai kostum terakhir, mereka melirik Kyuhyun dan Henry. Bedanya dengan Henry yang 'anteng', Kyuhyun juga ikut bersiap – siap sama seperti mereka semua.

"Kau, jangan kemana – kemana." Perintah Yesung dengan sorot matanya yang menusuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum pada hyungnya.

"Let's work." Ucap Siwon. Lantas semuanya keluar dari mobil dan bergerak menuju tempat yang sudah mereka tentukan di mobil tadi.

Kita awali dari Sungmin, Yesung, dan Shindong. Mereka bertiga berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Sungmin, Yesung, dan Shindong tidak masuk melalui celah melainkan masuk melewati pintu hotel dengan santainya. Tidak ada yang memikirkan kesulitannya masuk melewati pintu depan selain Yesung. Untungnya Yesung pandai bicara sehingga ia sudah mempersiapkan jawaban untuk berbagai pertanyaan yang akan terlontar dari _Security_ penjaga hotel nanti. Ketika ketiganya telah berdiri di depan hotel dengan tas berisi peralatan yang sebenarnya bukan peralatan untuk membetulkan lift, bel tanda barang berbahaya berbunyi.

'Tet' 'Tet' 'Tet' 'KRIIINGG'

Tepat saat pintu otomatis terbuka, lampu bel berwarna merah berkedip dan ketiganya dihadang oleh beberapa Security dengan tubuh 2 kali lipat lebih besar dari mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang kalian bawa?" Tanya salah satu security dengan pandangan mengintrogasi.

"Kami bawa peralatan untuk membetulkan lift." Jawab Yesung santai. Sungmin dan Shindong sudah kalut sendiri melihat beberapa security yang berbadan besar itu di depan mereka.

"Bohong! Pasti benda berbahaya yang kau bawa!" Tuduh security yang lain.

Yesung diam seribu bahasa sampai – sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ia beserta kedua partner kerjanya tengah diseret keluar pintu hotel.

"Hey. Kau, kau, dan kau-" Ucap Yesung sambil menunjuk security di depannya asal seperti orang kesurupan. "-Aku melihat sesuatu di belakang kalian. Jangan meledekku setan jelek! Hey! Kubilang jangan meledekku, jangan mentang – mentang mata kalian hancur kalian menginginkan mata orang di depan kalian! Sana pergi! Hush! Hush!" Racau Yesung tidak jelas sambil menunjuk – nunjuk ke arah belakang security di depannya.

Sungmin hampir saja tertawa, sampai akhirnya salah satu security di depannya mencengkram kerah bajunya kasar. "Temanmu gila! Bawa dia keluar dari sini!-"

"Hey, kau juga jangan mencengkram kerah baju temanku! Temanku itu punya pengikut setia di belakangnya. Apa kau mau-" Yesung memejamkan matanya sambil meringis kemudian membuka kembali matanya dengan sorot berbeda. "- kepalamu hilang nanti malam?" Sambung Yesung semakin tak karuan, membuat security yang mengepungnya ketakutan. Namun kesempatan itu Yesung ambil untuk melirik Shindong.

"Bapak security, teman kami yang satu ini memang suka seperti itu jika sudah melihat sesuatu-" Ucap Shindong meyakinkan. Ia kemudian memajukan tubuhnya lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada security – security itu. "-dia punya indra ke 6." Bisiknya.

"Jadi yang dilihatnya itu sungguhan?" Tanya salah satu security yang lain.

Shindong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu suruh temanmu masuk dan mengusir hantu yang ada di hotel ini. Dan cepatlah service lift yang rusak. Setelah itu pergi." Ucap security yang tadi tengah mencengkram kerah baju Sungmin.

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya masuk dengan nafas berat yang mereka hembuskan bersamaan. Yesung masih merasa diperhatikan oleh security – security tadi sehingga ia membalikkan badannya dan menghadap security yang belum sempat ia kerjai.

"Hahaha, kau pakailah celana dalam saat tidur. Kalau besok pagi barang berhargamu hilang oleh makhluk yang kulihat tadi, jangan salahkan aku!" Teriak Yesung lagi seperti orang gila yang sedang mabuk kemudian tertawa sekeras mungkin. Shindong dan Sungmin pun akhirnya memapah Yesung memasuki bagian dalam hotel itu.

Di bagian _Rooftop Hotel_ sudah pasti siapa yang sudah berada di atas sana lebih dulu. 2 orang dengan postur tubuh seperti tiang sudah berhasil naik ke puncak lebih dulu ketimbang Kibum dan Heechul yang masih memanjat menggunakan tali yang tadi sempat dilempar Zhoumi dan Hankyung. Beberapa saat mereka menunggu sambil menjaga tali yang menggantung ke bawah, akhirnya Heechul sampai duluan ke atas disusul Kibum yang tertinggal di bawahnya.

"Aishh, tubuhku sakit semua." Gerutu Heechul sambil memukul – mukul pinggangnya dengan kepalan tangan.

"Mana Kibum?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Tuh, lihat sendiri sana." Jawab Heechul sambil menunjuk ke arah tali yang bergerak – gerak dan masih menjuntai ke bawah, pertanda masih ada yang berjuang untuk sampai ke atas.

Ketika Hankyung dan Zhoumi mendekat ke pembatas atap kemudian mencondongkan tubuh mereka untuk melihat keadaan di bawah, mereka kaget bukan kepalang dengan mulut yang membulat sempurna.

Kibum sudah tidak berada lagi di jalur talinya, melainkan ia berpindah ke jalur tali Heechul dengan posisi terbalik. Kepala di bawah, kaki di atas. Namun ia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan. Kibum memberi kode pada Zhoumi dan Hankyung untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Mereka berdua mengerti dan memutuskan untuk berjaga di dekat tali takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh mereka berdua pada Kibum.

Heechul merasa diacuhkan karena ulah Kibum. Yang ia tahu sekarang, ini semua karena Kibum tidak bisa memanjat tali dengan benar. Ia akhirnya ikut mendekat dan mencodongkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Matanya membulat, sebelum berteriak mulutnya sudah dibekap duluan oleh Hankyung.

"Jangan berisik dan jangan cari masalah, Chullie." Ucap Hankyung masih membekap mulut Heechul.

Heechul mengangguk, sesaat kemudian Hankyung melepas tangannya dari mulut Heechul.

Berpindah pada duo magnae. Kyuhyun dan Henry masih betah menunggu di dalam mobil dengan posisi telentang dan kedua tangan mereka gunakan untuk menopang kepala, kedua kaki mereka berada di atas kepala kursi mobil yang ada di depannya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya bangun dari posisinya kemudian membuka laptopnya. Ia baru ingat kalau tadi ia disuruh oleh Leeteuk untuk memantau CCTV hotel. Dengan cepat ia membuka laptopnya dan menghubungkannya pada jaringan _Wi-fi_ dalam hotel. Saat sudah tersambung dengan jaringan Wi-fi, ia harus memecah password yang terpasang di Wi-fi tersebut. Ia mulai mengetikkan beberapa huruf seperti 'Kwan Jung Il' namun gagal, 'KJ Corporation' gagal lagi, 'JYG Company' salah juga.

"Arghhh!" Ia menggebrakkan tangannya pada kursi mobil, membuat Henry terganggu dari aktifitas tidurnya.

"Why, hyung?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya kemudian kembali mengetikkan beberapa huruf lagi membentuk kata 'IJ Group' dan 'Jang Young Guk' namun masih gagal, ia tidak menyerah bahkan sampai mencoba mengetik kode – kode angka seperti tanggal lahir Kwan Jung Il, tanggal lahir Jang Young Guk, tanggal lahir Ahn Geum Ra, tanggal lahir Jang You Ra, juga penjumlahan dan selisih dari masing – masing tanggal lahir mereka. Ia juga mencoba mengkombinasikan tanggal – tanggal lahir orang – orang itu dengan tanggal berdirinya perusahaan, namun masih gagal. Kyuhyun terus mengaduk isi otaknya, ia kemudian mencoba menggabungkan nama dengan tanggal lahir, serta inisial – inisial nama yang ia kenal.

Lama berjuang dengan password sialan yang tidak ketemu juga, Kyuhyun akhirnya pasrah.

"Aku menyerah." Sesalnya sambil menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Henry yang sedang tiduran pun akhirnya mendengar helaan napas panjang itu, kasihan juga melihat hyung keras kepalanya menyerah. "Hyung, don't be tired. Fighting! Okay!" Henry sampai – sampai harus akting sebagai _cheerleader_ demi hyung tercintanya yang satu ini.

Tapi sayang, Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur menyerah. Bahkan Henry tidak digubris olehnya sedikit pun. Akhirnya, daripada diam Henry bangkit dan mulai melompat ke belakang kursi mobil yang ditempati oleh Kyuhyun. Setelah mencoba duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang tengah memasang tampang menyedihkan, ia pun berinisiatif untuk melihat isi dari layar laptop Kyuhyun yang masih terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

Dua orang pria bertubuh kecil dan satu orang pria berotot kini tengah bertransformasi menjadi bayi. Mereka marangkak, menyusuri lorong demi lorong dengan peluh yang tidak berhenti bercucuran. Apalagi satu diantaranya dengan tubuh bisa dibilang kecil membawa tongkat yang sudah dilapisi kain di belakang punggungnya. Dengan susah payah ia merangkak menjauhi kabel – kabel yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Hyukjae! Siwon! Tunggu aku!" Teriak Donghae sambil menyingkirkan kabel yang menghalangi jalannya.

Eunhyuk yang berada paling depan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang hendak menolong sahabatnya, tapi di belakangnya ada Siwon yang menghalangi jalannya. Jadi dia harus terus maju atau menolong sahabatnya?

"Won, kau duluan saja. Aku akan menemani Donghae." Ucap Eunhyuk seenaknya.

Siwon kesal sendiri, akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk menuruti ucapan Eunhyuk yang bisa dibilang tidak berbobot. Bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk menyuruhnya untuk berjalan duluan padahal tempat ini saja sudah hampir tidak dapat dilaluinya seorang diri. Kalian bisa membayangkan itu?

"Hei, mana bisa aku duluan. Kau tidak melihat posisiku saat ini huh?" Omel Siwon sambil melotot ke arah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk bingung sendiri. Di satu sisi ia tidak bisa seenaknya menyuruh Siwon duluan, di sisi lain- "Hyukjae! Siwon! Tunggu aku!" -sahabatnya sedang kesusahan. Jadi yang mana yang harus ia pilih?

"Won, bisakah kau memikirkan persaudaraan kita dulu?" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan mata sayunya.

Siwon terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutar badannya ke belakang dan mendekati Donghae yang masih sibuk menyingkirkan kabel – kabel yang menyangkut di tongkatnya.

"Sini, biar aku yang bawa tongkatnya. Kau jalan duluan di depan." Titah Siwon sambil tersenyum ke arah Donghae kemudian mengambil tongkat yang berada di punggung Donghae. Beruntung ia masih bisa memberi jalan pada Donghae untuk berjalan duluan, karena cerobong di tempat Donghae ukurannya lebih besar dibanding cerobong tempat ia dan Eunhyuk di depan.

Sebelum Donghae benar – benar berjalan di depan Siwon, ia sempat menoleh ke arah Siwon sambil tersenyum tulus. "Gomawo." Ucapnya.

Berbeda situasi dengan yang tadi, di cerobong bagian yang lain terlihat seorang namja bertubuh kekar, seorang namja bertubuh paling imut, dan seorang namja lainnya yang kelihatannya paling serius di antara semuanya. Ya, mereka adalah Kangin, Ryewook, dan Leeteuk. Lorong mereka lebih besar ukurannya dibanding cerobong yang dilalui Siwon, tapi bukan berarti mereka akan lebih mudah melewati cerobong ini dibanding EunHaeWon cs.

"Hyung, setelah ini belok kemana?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya sambil menoleh ke arah Leeteuk yang kebetulan berada paling akhir posisinya di antara mereka bertiga.

"Ikuti instingmu." Bukan jawaban pasti yang Ryeowook dapat, melainkan jawaban _random_ alias tebak – tebakan.

"Sudah 6 kali hyung mengatakan itu padaku, jika aku mendengarnya lagi-" Ryeowook berniat mengancam, namun dia bingung harus mengancam Leeteuk menggunakan apa.

"-aku akan memanggil Kyuhyun dan Henry untuk menyusul kemari." Potong Kangin ikut – ikutan.

"Yak! Kau kira bisa mengancamku?" Geram Leeteuk tidak terima dengan perkataan Kangin barusan.

"Aish hyung, aku 'kan hanya bergurau." Kekeh Kangin.

Mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri cerobong kabel gelap nan kotor ini. Tidak bisa mereka pungkiri pekerjaan Siwon yang selalu seperti ini setiap ada 'tugas'. Sudah panas, pengap, gelap, berdebu, bahkan sesekali mereka tersengat arus listrik. Leeteuk membayangkan seberapa banyak Siwon tersetrum saja sudah merinding. Ryeowook bahkan sudah bergidik dari tadi ketika melihat aliran listrik dari kabel yang sudah tidak terbungkus karet lagi.

"Hyung, aku takut kesetrum." Gumam Ryeowook ketika ia kembali melihat arus listrik.

"Tenanglah." Ucap Leeteuk menenangkan.

"Hei, aku saja sudah tersetrum berapa kali dari tadi." Timpal Kangin dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalian ini kalau mau bertengkar nanti sajalah. Lebih baik selesaikan dulu pekerjaan ini." Lerai Leeteuk.

Akhirnya mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menelusuri cerobong kabel laknat itu dengan hati – hati. Ketika beberapa lama mereka menelusuri cerobong kabel itu, sampailah mereka pada ujung cerobong kabel. Masalahnya adalah, cerobong kabel ini tidak lagi berjalur _horizontal_ , melainkan _vertikal_. Jadi jalan satu – satunya adalah..

"Kita panjat cerobong ini." Seru Leeteuk tiba – tiba.

Sejauh ini yang Henry lihat hanya beberapa deret tulisan dengan _checklist_ dan tanda silang. Henry menautkan alisnya bingung kemudian menatap Kyuhyun. Setiap ia menemukan kalimat aneh atau pun angka – angka keramat di depan laptop Kyuhyun, pasti selalu ada tanda checklist dan tanda 'X'. Ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih melamun beberapa kali. Sampai akhirnya, ia memantapkan diri untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, what are these?" Tanyanya sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hmm ya?-" Kyuhyun ternyata masih melamun. Otaknya lama memproses pertanyaan sederhana Henry. "-Itu semua adalah tebakanku untuk membuka password Wi-fi hotel ini." Sambung Kyuhyun ketika ia sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Kenapa hyung tidak mencoba nama lengkap Ahn Geum Ra atau Jang You Ra?" Usul Henry tiba – tiba.

Spontan Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Henry kemudian melotot. Henry kaget juga ketika melihat raut muka Kyuhyun, namun perasaan takutnya langsung hilang ketika hyungnya memasang senyum terlebar yang pernah ada.

"Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan itu." Saking semangatnya, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengetikkan nama yang tadi sempat Henry usulkan. Pertama – tama ia mengetikkan nama 'Jang You Ra'.

Dengan sorot penuh harap dari keduanya laptop dengan baiknya menunjukkan sebuah tulisan dengan satu kalimat yang sangat berarti bagi Kyuhyun maupun Henry.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **DIKIT LAGI OPPADEUL BERAKSI KYAAAAAAAA**

 **Hehehe^^ gimana? Gimana? Kurang puaskah? Bebeb readers, aku mau saran. Lebih baik FF ini setelah end aku buat sequel atau end – in aja dengan satu judul ini tapi panjang? Rencananya kalau buat sequel judulnya sama – sama 15 'X' Agent tapi kasusnya beda. Gimana bebeb readers? Dicomment dicomment dicomment~ ^-^)b**

 ** _Notes: Itu skill Kyuhyun yang bisa menggerakkan tangannya dengan leluasa tanpa menggoyangkan bahunya sedikit pun aku ambil dari Saturday Night Live alias SNL yang oppadeul Yesung, Kyuhyun, sama Eunhyuk mukanya pada lebam – lebam , video kocak oppadeul favoritku tuh XD I LOVE SNL :* :* and I LOVE READERS :* :* :*_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: gyuyomi88**

 **Title: 15 'X' Agent: Murder Case of Business Rivalry (Chapter 5)**

 **Cast: Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Henry.**

 **Genre: Brothership, Sci-fi, Action**

 **Rating: PG-13**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Catatan Author: DISARANKAN UNTUK MENGINGAT SETIAP TANGGAL, WAKTU DAN TEMPAT KEJADIAN YANG TERCATAT DI AWAL SCENE, Typos, EYD mungkin kurang tepat, sedikit OOC. THIS IS NOT YAOI! JUST BROTHERSHIP. If You Like It, Go Read It ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Spontan Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Henry kemudian melotot. Henry kaget juga ketika melihat raut muka Kyuhyun, namun perasaan takutnya langsung hilang ketika hyungnya memasang senyum terlebar yang pernah ada.

"Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan itu." Saking semangatnya, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengetikkan nama yang tadi sempat Henry usulkan. Pertama – tama ia mengetikkan nama 'Jang You Ra'.

Dengan sorot penuh harap dari keduanya, laptop dengan baiknya menunjukkan sebuah tulisan dengan satu kalimat yang sangat berarti bagi Kyuhyun maupun Henry.

 **Next Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga orang namja tampan ini sedang bingung memikirkan cara untuk melewati tempat sempit laknat paling menyebalkan itu. Mereka bertiga masih sibuk memikirkan cara keluar dari tempat itu dengan tubuh selamat tentunya. Berbagai kalimat permohonan Ryeowook keluarkan dari mulutnya, berharap Sang Kuasa memberikan jalan bagi mereka untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

"Wookie, naiklah ke punggungku." Ucap Kangin yakin sambil berjungkuk di hadapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melirik Leeteuk sebentar meminta jawaban. Tapi Leeteuk hanya membuka mulutnya tanpa suara seakan bilang 'Ikuti instingmu'. Dengan ragu - ragu Ryeowook pun akhirnya mengikuti instingnya dengan berjalan mendekati hyungnya kemudian menaikkan kakinya tepat di atas kedua bahu hyung bertubuh kekarnya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ryeowook, Kangin, dan Leeteuk yang berada di posisi paling belakang sudah bisa untuk memanjat dinding itu walaupun belum sampai 1/10 dinding yang mereka panjat. Mereka terus berusaha, untungnya mereka memakai sarung tangan sehingga tangan mereka tidak sampai lecet. Ketika Ryeowook memanjat dengan langkah yang ke sekian kali, ia melihat aliran listrik yang siap menyambar tangannya jika ia memegangnya. Ia bergidik kemudian melanjutkan aksi memanjatnya. Namun sial, kakinya salah berpijak membuatnya oleng ke belakang.

"Y-Yak! Hati – hati, Wook!" Kesal Kangin ketika tubuhnya ditimpah Ryeowook, untungnya tubuh Kangin lebih besar dari Ryeowook sehingga ia masih kuat menahan beban Ryeowook sebelum mereka semua jatuh ke bawah bersama.

"Maaf hyung, maafkan aku." Gumam Ryeowook sambil membenarkan posisinya dan menatap Kangin juga Leeteuk bergantian.

"Sudahlah, bukan salahmu juga. Ayo cepat, kita harus segera sampai ke sana." Ucap Kangin mengalihkan perhatian.

Ryeowook mengangguk kemudian bangkit dan melanjutkan memanjat dinding cerobong diikuti Kangin dan Leeteuk di belakangnya. Melihat itu semua Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum bangga mendapati dongsaengdul – nya yang sudah mulai dapat mengerti satu sama lain.

'Not Connected. Please remember the password.'

"Erkhh, bagus. Baru kali ini aku gagal." Geram Kyuhyun. Rahangnya mengeras, giginya bergemeletuk bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Satu kalimat sederhana keluar, yang sudah pasti menyatakan kalau ia gagal menjebol password Wi-fi hotel sialan itu. "Arghhhhh!" Ia meninju – ninju keyboard laptopnya untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya. Ia juga mengambil beberapa selebaran brosur yang terselip di jok mobil.

'SRET' 'SREK' 'SRET' 'SREK' 'SREK'

Ia merobeknya asal – asalan hingga menjadi kertas – kertas kecil tak berbentuk kemudian membuangnya asal di dalam mobil. Ia memicingkan matanya menatap Henry.

Yang ditatap sibuk memainkan jarinya sambil menunduk dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang ketakutan sekarang. Henry tidak berani menatap wajah hyungnya yang satu itu jika sedang marah, menyeramkan sekali baginya. Bahkan tadi saja Leeteuk sampai bingung harus mengucapkan kalimat apa untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Tapi, bukan Henry namanya kalau tidak bisa mengembalikan suasana menjadi lebih damai. "Hyung, kau belum mencoba yang satu lagi. Right?" Ucapnya setelah memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun yang masih melihat ke arahnya kesal.

Lama – kelamaan tatapan kesal Kyuhyun berubah menjadi tatapan berpikir. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya ke monitor laptop setelah sebelumnya menghadap Henry. Ia menatap layar monitor laptop sejenak. Sejurus kemudian, jari – jarinya dengan lincah mengetikkan sebuah kalimat yang belum ia coba tadi. Pikirannya benar – benar buntu sekarang ini, lihat saja jika tidak ada Henry mana mungkin ia akan mencoba pilihan terakhir. Di pikirannya hanya ada 'Ikut bersama hyungdeul' saat ini, tapi berkat Henry ia berhasil mengubah pikirannya menjadi fokus dengan tugasnya.

Ia mengetikkan sebuah nama. 'A – H – N – G – E – U – M – R – A'

Setelah berhasil mengetik nama itu, matanya ia paksakan untuk terpejam, bibirnya meringis. Ia juga tidak lupa untuk menutup kedua telinganya. Melihat itu, Henry juga ikut – ikutan. Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun menelungkupkan kepalanya di kedua lutunya, ia juga ikutan.

Beberapa saat bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu, Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Pertama – tama ia membuka setengah mata sebelah kanannya. Kemudian ia menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya dari telingannya. Sampai akhirnya seluruh anggota tubuhnya kembali pada posisi semula.

'Connecting'

"WUHU!" Teriaknya ketika membaca satu kata yang paling ia inginkan saat ini. Spontan Henry langsung membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah laptop. Kedua matanya tidak lagi sipit saat ini.

"YEAH! GOTCHA!" Teriak Henry tidak kalah girang dari Kyuhyun.

Keduanya berpelukan sambil lompat – lompat di dalam mobil. Bahkan jika terlihat dari luar, mobil yang ditumpangi keduanya seperti mengalami gempa berskala sedang. Bagaimana tidak? Mobil yang ditumpangi mereka berdua benar – benar berguncang ke kanan dan ke kiri akibat ulah keduanya yang terlanjur senang itu.

Di dalam kamar hotel yang luas nan megah ini. Terlihat dua orang insan yang sedang bersandar di sofa sambil menonton tv dengan santainya. Seorang gadis tengah dirangkul oleh seorang pria yang usianya kira – kira lebih jauh di atasnya. Si pria tersenyum lebar menatap gadis di sampingnya tanpa henti. Berbeda dengan si gadis yang memajukan bibirnya sambil memalingkan kepalanya ke arah berlawanan.

"You Ra, ayah tahu kau masih tidak terima dengan semua ini-" Ucap si pria yang ternyata adalah ayah dari gadis di sampingnya. "-tapi ayah benar – benar menyayangimu." Lanjutnya sambil menoleh ke arah anaknya.

"…" You Ra tidak menjawab. Ia memang masih belum bisa percaya kalau ternyata orang di sampingnya adalah ayahnya yang sebenarnya.

"Akulah ayahmu yang sebenarnya, bukan Young Guk-" Ucap Kwan Jung Il terputus. "-maafkan ayah karena baru sekarang ini menemuimu. Bahkan dengan cara yang tidak kau inginkan." Sambungnya dengan nada penyesalan.

You Ra masih bungkam dan tidak ingin melihat wajah ayahnya—atau mungkin orang yang berpura – pura menjadi ayahnya?—. Sunyi. Tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan lagi setelah itu. bahkan You Ra masih betah dengan posisinya yang sedang memalingkan wajah enggan melihat pria di sampingnya yang tengah merangkul pundaknya.

'BBRRUKKK'

Tiba – tiba suara benda jatuh terdengar keras. Jung Il menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati cerobong kabel di atap kamarnya telah jebol menyisakan lubang beserta debu – debu berserakan keluar dari dalamnya. Dan saat itu juga turunlah 3 orang bermasker dengan pistol yang dipegang masing – masing mengarah padanya. You Ra ikut menoleh, jantungnya berdegub takut. Membayangkan terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya atau pun pada orang yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya itu.

'BBRRAKKK'

Terdengar suara keras lagi yang berasal dari arah dekat tv yang masih menyala. Kali ini cerobong kabel bagian bawah yang berhasil dijebol. Jung Il dan You Ra kembali menoleh. Sesaat kemudian munculah 3 orang lainnya dengan pakaian sama tengah memegang pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Jung Il. Satu di antara mereka memegang dua buah _revolver_ di tangannya.

"Apa mau kalian?!" Bentak Jung Il sambil melindungi You Ra di belakang tubuhnya.

'CEKLEK' 'BBRRAKKK'

Kini pintu terbuka lebar setelah dibanting barusan. Masuklah 3 orang lainnya dengan pakaian berbeda namun sama – sama memegang pistol. Kwan Jung Il telah dikepung oleh 9 orang tak dikenalnya. Keringat bercucuran dari keningnya, ia bangkit dan beralih melindungi anaknya di belakang tubuhnya. Matanya mencari – cari jalan keluar. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar melewati kamarnya.

"You Ra, kita pergi dari sini." Ucapnya sambil menyeret You Ra untuk pergi dari tempat itu dengan terburu – buru. You Ra menurut ketika diseret dan mengikuti kemana pun langkah ayahnya.

Kesembilan orang bermasker itu, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Mereka hanya melirik satu sama lain kemudian beralih melirik You Ra yang masih diseret oleh Jung Il ke dalam sebuah kamar. Pada akhirnya mereka mengikuti langkah Jung Il.

'PPRRANNGGG'

Terdengar bunyi kaca pecah dari dalam kamar yang dituju Jung Il. Seketika itu juga, Jung Il beserta You Ra di belakangnya, melangkah mundur keluar dari kamar itu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk dan kabur lewat kamar. Langkahnya takut – takut, ia melirik ke arah 9 orang bermasker yang tengah menodongnya dengan pistol. Ketika kakinya sudah berhenti bergerak, keluarlah 4 orang bermasker lainnya dari dalam kamar.

Tamatlah sudah. Jung Il terkepung oleh 13 orang yang sedang menodongnya dengan pistol. Ia menelan ludahnya paksa, kemudian beralih pada jam tangannya. Terlihat seperti tidak bergerak, dengan pelan Jung Il menekan tombol pada jam tangannya.

'TEEET' 'TEEET' 'TEEET' 'TEEET'

Bel berbunyi kencang sekali. Bersamaan dengan masuknya puluhan bodyguard yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan oleh Kwan Jung Il. Kesempatan itu Kwan Jung Il ambil untuk kabur keluar membawa You Ra bersamanya.

Ke – 13 orang itu dengan kompak mencetak smirk di balik masker yang mereka kenakan setelah melihat 'mainan' yang baru datang.

Saatnya menunjukkan keahlian mereka.

"Dengan senang hati-" 'BBHUAGHH' "-aku akan meladenimu." Ucap Eunhyuk sembari melangkah maju disertai pukulan yang mendarat pada perut salah satu bodyguard itu, membuat bodyguard itu meringis dan tersungkur jatuh mengenai kaki meja.

"Let's party." Sambung Siwon diikuti smirk yang lain.

'DZIGG' 'DZIGG' 'DZIGG'

Donghae memukul 3 bodyguard sekaligus dengan kepalan tangannya tanpa ampun. Ia membunyikan tulang lehernya yang pegal ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kemudian tersenyum ketika bodyguard lain menghampirinya.

'WUSHH' 'BBUGH' 'BBUGH' 'PRANNGG' 'WUSHH' 'DZIGG'

Dengan cekatan Sungmin menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam memainkan double stick. Dua double stick sekaligus ia gunakan untuk melawan puluhan orang berbadan kekar di depannya. 5 orang sudah ia jatuhkan.

'BBHUAGHH'

Sungmin terkena pukulan salah satu bodyguard. Ia menatap bodyguard yang berhasil memukulnya dengan intens. "Pecundang." Ejek Sungmin ketika bodyguard di depannya tidak menyerangnya sedikit pun, padahal ia sudah memberi kesempatan dengan diam tanpa pergerakan berarti. Sungmin maju selangkah mendekati bodyguard itu.

'WUSHH' 'DZIGG' 'DZIGG'

Ia kembali melayangkan double stick – nya ke arah bodyguard itu. 'BBRUKKK' dan berhasil. Bodyguard itu berhasil ambruk di depan mata Sungmin.

Kibum, Heechul, dan Siwon sedang dikepung oleh 6 orang bodyguard yang telah memasang tinjunya. Mereka menempelkan punggung mereka jadi satu, kemudian saling melirik dan tersenyum dalam hati.

"Dua orang – dua orang bagian kita." Ucap Kibum menyerupai bisikan.

"Tentu saja. HYA!" 'BUGGH' 'BUGGH' 'BUGGH' 'DZIGG' Jawab Heechul memulai aksi beladirinya yang ia pelajari lewat Hankyung. Ia menyerang dua orang sekaligus, sesekali ia terkena pukulan di bagian pipinya. Tapi ia terus memukul tanpa henti, membuat tangannya sedikit sakit.

'WUSHH' 'CYAT' 'BBHUAGHH' 'DZIGG' 'DZIGG' 'BBRUKKK'

Kibum dan Siwon mengeluarkan jurus taekwondo andalan mereka. Kaki mereka melayang – layang di udara dengan ringannya. Mengenai sasaran mereka masing – masing tepat di bagian kepala. Membuat para bodyguard itu langsung jatuh tidak sadarkan diri akibat tendangan yang mengenai pas pada bagian tengkuk mereka.

'TOS' Siwon dan Kibum ber-tos-ria sebagai akhirannya.

Berbeda dengan Siwon dan Kibum. Yesung terus menerus diserang oleh 3 orang bodyguard di depannya. Ia akhirnya kesal sendiri. Dengan mata yang ia pejamkan sesaat, mulutnya menggumamkan kata yang tidak banyak orang kenali. Ketika matanya terbuka kembali, satu tinju melayang ke arahnya. Sekilas mata Yesung bersinar dengan warna coklat kemerahan. Sebelum tinju itu mengenai Yesung, ia sudah menunduk untuk menghindar.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai wajahku! Rasakan ini!" Geram Yesung sambil meninju dada bodyguard yang tadi sempat melayangkan tinju ke arahnya. 'BBHUAGHH' 'BBHUAGHH' satu sudah. Tinggal 2 lagi, pikirnya. Satu bodyguard lainnya melayangkan kakinya tepat ke muka Yesung, namun Yesung dengan cepat menangkap kaki itu dan mendorongnya ke depan hingga membuat bodyguard itu jatuh.

'BUGH' 'BUGH' 'BUGH'

Yesung menendang perut bodyguard yang sudah tersungkur di bawahnya berturut – turut. 2 orang sudah. Tinggal satu lagi "HYA!" teriak bodyguard terakhir di belakang Yesung sambil melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah kepala Yesung. Refleks Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan menangkis tangan bodyguard itu. Dengan gerak cepat, ia memelintir tangan bodyguard itu hingga berbunyi.

'KRAEK' 'KRAEK' "ARGHH!" Jerit bodyguard itu ketika tangannya berhasil dipelintir oleh Yesung. Sejurus kemudian, Yesung sudah memelintir tangan bodyguard itu hingga posisi badannya berada di belakang bodyguard sambil memegangi tangan si bodyguard itu. Yesung menambah kekuatan pelintirannya sambil tersenyum mengerikan. "ARGHH!" Jerit si bodyguard itu lagi.

"Menyenangkan bukan bermain denganku?-" Ucap Yesung meremehkan sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke depan wajah si bodyguard setelah ia membalikkan tubuh bodyguard itu. "-terima salam perpisahan dariku."

'DZIG'

Satu pukulan terakhir Yesung layangkan tepat di wajah bodyguard di depannya hingga darah keluar dari hidung bodyguard itu. 'BBRUKKK' Yesung menjatuhkan tubuh bodyguard itu kasar kemudian menendanginya. "Hmh.. hmh.." Tawanya pelan kemudian.

Di pojok ruang santai, berkumpulah para bodyguard dengan angkuhnya menatap kedua bocah bertubuh kecil di tengah – tengah mereka sambil memasang kuda – kuda dengan tangan yang sudah terkepal sempurna. Mereka mencibir kedua bocah itu tampa henti hingga membuat yang bertubuh lebih kecil geram sampai puncaknya. Bahkan kini tangannya mengeras memegang dua buah _revolver_ yang memang sudah ia pegang sedari tadi.

"Aku bahkan tidak tega untuk menghajarnya. Hahaha." Ejek salah satu bodyguard. "Hahaha." Yang lain ikut tertawa sambil tak lepas dengan kuda – kuda mereka.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tidak membalas ejekan itu. Mereka masih merekam dengan jelas kata – kata Leeteuk saat memberikan mereka instruksi di mobil tadi. Mereka tidak mau semua ini gagal hanya karena kecerobohan yang mereka perbuat akibat ejekan – ejekan yang memang sengaja sudah diatur oleh para bodyguard 'sialan' itu.

Walaupun sebenarnya Eunhyuk juga sudah tidak tahan tapi dia tetap sabar dan memperhatikan setiap inci pergerakkan 'lawan – lawan' di depannya dengan teliti. Dia tidak ingin langsung memukul begitu saja, karena beladiri yang selama ini mereka pelajari adalah _Aikido_. Memang bukan beladiri untuk menunjukkan kekuatan, melainkan _Aikido_ adalah ilmu beladiri asal Jepang yang sifatnya untuk pertahanan diri.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku menembak mereka semua." Bisik Ryeowook di tengah – tengah ejekan yang terus terlontar dari mulut para bodyguard itu. Ryeowook bahkan sudah menarik pelatuknya, tinggal melepasnya. Maka _Finish_.

"Tunggu. Aku tidak ingin bocah manis sepertimu dianggap pembunuh." Cegah Eunhyuk asal.

"Kau bahkan membuatku lebih memantapkan diri untuk melepas pelatuk ini." Balas Ryeowook masih dengan suara datar yang tak dapat dijangkau para bodyguard yang masih mengerubunginya.

"Hei, kurasa mereka sedang membicarakan kita-" Ucap sang bodyguard dengan rambut ber- _gel_ yang disisir rapi ke atas sambil terkekeh. "-Wah! Bahkan bocah ini membawa senjata. Aku tidak percaya. Sepertinya mainan anak umur 3 tahun. Hahaha." Sambungnya pura – pura kaget dengan tawa yang tidak ada henti – hentinya.

Ryeowook yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berjungkuk di tempatnya dan memanjangkan kaki kanannya ke samping dengan tangan beserta kaki kirinya yang masih tertekuk ia pijakkan ke lantai sebagai tumpuan.

'WWWUUUUSSSHHH'

'BRU-BRU-BRU-BRU-BRU-BRUKKK'

Ia memutar badannya cepat dan menjegal keenam pasang kaki yang tengah mengitarinya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Niatnya untuk menjatuhkan para bodyguard bermulut tidak berguna itu berhasil. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya mengaduh kesakitan akibat tubrukan tiba – tiba Ryeowook yang kompak mengenai tulang kering mereka.

"Wook, sudah kubilang tunggu." Protes Eunhyuk sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tadi tidak sengaja melakukannya." Ucap Ryeowook sembari memasukkan kedua revolvernya yang tidak jadi ia pakai ke dalam saku celana.

Asyik bercakap – cakap mereka berdua jadi tidak siap dengan posisi masing – masing, sampai bangunlah dua orang dari keenam bodyguard yang masih mengaduh kesakitan itu tepat berada di belakang Ryeowook juga Eunhyuk. Kedua bodyguard itu sudah siap dengan tinju masing – masing, sambil mengendap mereka berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan juga Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk masih asyik berdebat, mereka tertawa pelan kemudian menganggukkan kepala satu kali. Kedua bodyguard itu sudah berjarak dekat dengan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk hendak mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghajar keduanya habis – habisan.

"HYA!" 'BBUGHH BBUGHH'

Serempak kedua bocah itu berbalik dan menendang telak bagian tubuh paling _sensitive_ bodyguard yang menyerang mereka. 'BRU-BBRRUKK' Keduanya langsung melotot tidak sadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan barusan. Mereka menatap bodyguard yang telah jatuh pingsan itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Bahkan ketika mereka saling menoleh untuk bertatapan, tatapan keduanya masih seolah bingung disertai dengan kedipan mata mereka beberapa kali.

"Apa yang aku lakukan lagi?" Tanya Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri.

"Padahal tadinya aku ingin mengajarimu tendangan jituku yang baru." Gumam Eunhyuk dengan tatapan buyar.

Kedua lelaki ini memang tidak salah disebut bocah. Bahkan tidak ada perasaan senang meliputi mereka setelah menang dalam ronde ini, karena mereka memang belum melakukan apa – apa sejauh ini. Tapi dengan mudahnya, pria – pria berbadan tegap tadi jatuh pingsan hanya karena satu kali tendangan. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook masih diam satu sama lain sambil mencermati keadaan bodyguard – bodyguard yang telah pingsan itu. Keduanya terus berpikir dengan alis yang salit bertaut dan kedua tangan di depan dada, sebenarnya apa yang mereka perbuat bahkan mereka 'belum melakukan apa – apa' tadi? Pikir keduanya.

'BBUAGHH' 'BBUAGHH' 'TAK' 'DZIG' 'BBUGHH' 'BRUKKK'

"Aish, berapa banyak lagi?" Racau Leeteuk ketika ia sudah berhasil menjatuhkan bodyguard yang ke sekian kali.

Ia bertiga melawan bodyguard – bodyguard itu bersama Hankyung dan Zhoumi. Ketika belasan bodyguard sudah mereka jatuhkan, masuklah lagi anggota bodyguard yang lain. Naasnya, posisi mereka bertiga memang berada di depan pintu. Sehingga mereka bertiga harus menjatuhkan para bodyguard yang baru datang itu lebih dulu supaya dongsaengdeul – nya tidak terlalu repot untuk melawan beberapa bodyguard yang tidak sempat Leeteuk, Hankyung, juga Zhoumi jatuhkan.

2 bodyguard masuk dan mendekati Zhoumi. Mereka menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangan mendongak saking tingginya tubuh namja itu. Zhoumi tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari kuda – kudanya dan ikut menatap 2 bodyguard di depannya. Ketika 2 bodyguard itu hendak meninju Zhoumi, pandangan Zhoumi sedikit kabur akibat pukulan bertubi – tubi yang tadi sempat mengenai pelipis Zhoumi. Namun Zhoumi masih bisa bertahan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan mulai menyesuaikan pandangannya.

'SSING' 'BUAGH BBUAGHH' 'GDEBUKK'

"Tuhan, aku harus bertahan." Gumam Zhoumi sembari memijit keningnya yang sedikit membuat pandangan matanya berputar itu dengan pelan. Beruntung ia masih bisa menjatuhkan 2 bodyguard tadi yang ternyata adalah anggota bodyguard terakhir yang masuk. Walaupun ia masih bisa melihat di dalam ruangan ini masih ada beberapa anggota bodyguard yang setia adu pukul dengan hyung maupun dongsaeng – nya, tapi ia sedikit bersyukur karena sudah tidak ada lagi bodyguard yang masuk.

Di sisi Zhoumi, ada Hankyung yang tengah memejamkan matanya sambil membuang napas teratur. Entah kenapa bodyguard di depannya justru tidak bergerak untuk melumpuhkan Hankyung. Mereka malah memperhatikan Hankyung sebagai tontonan gratis.

Sebenarnya Hankyung sedang melakukan meditasi untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan dalamnya. Mungkin tameng kekuatan dalamnyalah yang membuat para bodyguard itu diam dan tidak melumpuhkan Hankyung. Hankyung masih memejamkan matanya, namun sepertinya ia sudah tidak memasang tamengnya lagi sehingga 4 pukulan mengarah padanya bersamaan.

'T-T-T-TAKK' 'GDEBUKK'

Hankyung spontan membuka matanya ketika merasakan atmosfir angin yang menekan ke arahnya. Ia tidak melawan pukulan – pukulan itu. Teknik sendi yang akhirnya ia pilih untuk menjatuhkan lawannya. Dengan dua jari—Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah— ia menyentuh bagian – bagian sendi tertentu bodyguard – bodyguard itu. Membuat para bodyguard itu lumpuh tidak bergerak dengan erangan kesakitan yang sangat digemari Hankyung.

"Whuuhhhh… untung tadi belum terlambat." Gumam Hankyung sembari tersenyum. Ia membuang napasnya dan memutar – mutar bahunya yang tegang tidak lupa membunyikan tulang lehernya yang pegal.

Melihat Donghae yang sedang kesulitan untuk menyerang bodyguard itu, Leeteuk menghampirinya dan ikut membantu Donghae. Pikirnya, jumlah bodyguard tidak akan bertambah lagi karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang memang memasuki wilayah kamar ini. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ketika sudah berjarak hanya satu setengah meter dari tempat Donghae.

'PHAK' 'BUGH'

Bersamaan dengan Donghae memukul bodyguard itu dengan tongkatnya, Leeteuk juga memukul bodyguard yang sama dengan Donghae menggunakan kepalan tangannya.

'PHAK' 'BUGH'

Ternyata mereka memang bekerja sama untuk melakukan hal ini. Setiap Donghae memukul bodyguard yang berusaha menyerangnya, ia mengarahkan tongkat panjangnya ke arah bodyguard itu kemudian mendorong bodyguard itu dengan tongkatnya ke tempat Leeteuk berada sehingga dengan cepat Leeteuk memukul bodyguard itu hingga benar – benar jatuh.

'PHAK' 'BBUAGHH' 'BRUKK'

Tiga bodyguard jatuh dan tak ada lagi bodyguard yang menyerang Donghae sehingga mereka berdua saling berpandangan kemudian men-tos-kan bahu mereka.

"Gomawo hyung." Bisik Donghae.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Ia mengawasi dongsaengdeul – nya satu persatu di penjuru ruangan ini. Beberapa dari mereka memang sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka untuk menjatuhkan bodyguard yang menghalangi mereka namun Leeteuk masih waspada terhadap satu dongsaengnya yang sepertinya sudah sangat lelah.

Dan benar saja, ada satu bodyguard yang bangkit dan hendak memukul dongsaeng – nya yang satu itu. Spontan Leeteuk berlari dengan jantung yang bekerja dua kali lipat meninggalkan Donghae yang baru sadar dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Zhou-" Ucap Leeteuk terputus.

'BHUAGHH' 'BRUKK CYITTT'

"-Mi-" Leeteuk memegangi perutnya yang terkena pukulan bodyguard itu hingga membuatnya jatuh berdecit. "-Tsh.. Tsh.." Ia meringis menahan sakit di bagian perutnya yang terlanjur terkena pukulan sebelum dia memukul bodyguard tadi.

Zhoumi yang melihatnya hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tidak percaya kemudian menatap marah bodyguard yang sedang tersenyum meremehkan ke arahnya. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, rahangnya bergetar. Ia melangkah maju mendekati bodyguard itu.

"JANGAN MELUKAI HYUNGKU! HYA!"

'DZIG' 'BBRRUUAAKKK' 'GDEBUKK'

Zhoumi sudah terlanjur kesal dengan semua itu. Ia tidak bisa menahan lagi emosi yang sudah ia tahan. Ia memang diperbolehkan memukul asalkan lawan di depannya juga memukulnya lebih dulu, namun apa bedanya jika ia melampiaskan pukulan untuk melunasi pukulan telak yang telah mengenai hyung kesayangannya. Ia benar – benar marah hingga bodyguard tadi dipukulnya sampai kepala bodyguard itu membentur tembok cukup keras membuatnya pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir melewati pelipisnya.

"Hyung, Hyung, kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Zhoumi ketika sudah bisa mengatur emosinya kembali dan menghampiri Leeteuk yang masih memegangi perutnya walau kali ini ia sudah bisa duduk.

Leeteuk membuka maskernya kemudian tersenyum ke arah Zhoumi sambil mengangguk. Zhoumi merasa lega kemudian membuka maskernya juga dan membalas senyum Leeteuk. Tapi setelah beberapa saat bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu, sepertinya Leeteuk tidak bisa membohongi dongsaeng – nya sendiri. Ia menunduk dan mencoba bangun, namun sulit.

"Biar kubantu, hyung." Ucap Zhoumi sambil menaruh tangan kanan Leeteuk di bahunya dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Leeteuk tidak menolak untuk diperlakukan seperti itu, membuat dongsaeng – nya yang lain curiga dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hyung, ada apa?!" Teriak Sungmin dari jauh sambil menghampiri Leeteuk yang tengah dipapah oleh Zhoumi.

Semua yang ada di situ akhirnya berlari menghampiri Zhoumi dan juga Leeteuk dengan pertanyaan sama seperti yang Sungmin katakan sebelumnya. Namun baik Zhoumi maupun Leeteuk tidak ada yang mau menjawabnya.

 _"Tadi, Leeteuk hyung terkena pukulan salah satu bodyguard. Mangkanya sekarang hyung terlihat kesakitan. Kalian semua tenanglah dan keluar saja dari hotel itu, tapi jangan lewat pintu, karena banyak security di sana-"_ Terdengar suara Kyuhyun dari dalam _Bluetooth Handsfree_ mereka, tapi Kyuhyun yang 'jenius' tidak menghubungkan _Bluetooth Handsfree_ – nya pada Leeteuk dan Zhoumi.

 _"-Kalau bisa kalian semua lewat dinding belakang menggunakan tali."_ Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kalau tidak bisa?" Balas Donghae setengah berbisik.

 _"Kalau tidak bisa-"_ Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti seperti sedang berpikir. Semua menunggu jawaban anak itu dengan seksama. _"-Hmm.. kalau tidak bisa, ya dibisakan."_ Balas Kyuhyun membuat semua hyungdeul—Kecuali Leeteuk dan Zhoumi— memasang raut masam.

Setelah tau situasi dari Kyuhyun dan tanpa melanjutkan perdebatan dengannya karena pasti mereka yang akan kalah debat, Kibum akhirnya menyuruh mereka semua untuk diam dan kembali ke mobil lewat jendela kamar Kwan Jung Il.

Semua pun menurut dan mengikuti arahan Kibum untuk memanjat dengan hati – hati dan sampai ke mobil dengan selamat.

 _/ 'Tut' / … / "Kau menginginkanku bukan?" / "Ya, aku sudah tidak sabar dengan pernikahan kita nanti." / "Jadi kau akan membunuhnya?" / "Tidak. Aku akan menunggunya mati dengan sendirinya. Kau bersabarlah." / "Aku tidak akan sabar Geum Ra – ya." / "Kalau begitu aku lakukan secepatnya." / 'Tut' /_

Kyuhyun memutar – mutar bagian akhir percakapan Kwan Jung Il dan Ahn Geum Ra yang sudah ia rekam sejak tadi. Ternyata ia menyempatkan diri untuk melacak nomor telepon Ahn Geum Ra yang lama dan memutar setiap percakapannya dengan semua orang yang pernah dihubungi oleh Ahn Geum Ra. Ia memanfaatkan waktu sembari menunggu kedatangan hyungdeul – nya.

Tidak seperti percakapan – percakapan yang sebelumnya, percakapan ini tergolong lama dan panjang. Ia mencoba memastikan apa yang ada di otaknya tidak benar. Ketika ia ingin memutar kembali percakapan itu, ia dikagetkan oleh Henry yang terus menepuk bahunya panik.

"Hyung, Hyung, See." Gumam Henry sambil terus menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan menunjuk – nunjuk sesuatu keluar jendela mobil.

Kyuhyun malas menanggapi itu. Ia juga belum melihat apa yang ditunjuk Henry keluar jendela itu karena jendela mobil tertutup badan Henry yang memang berada di depannya dan hari juga sudah malam sehingga tidak terlalu jelas apa yang dilihat Kyuhyun. Tapi yang Kyuhyun lebih malas lagi adalah sekarang Henry tambah panik dan memukul bahunya semakin cepat serta keras.

"Yak! Minggir kalau begitu!" Teriak Kyuhyun sembari menggeser Henry.

Kyuhyun memicingkan mata guna melihat ke kejauhan. Ia memperjelas objek yang tengah dia lihat saat ini. Mata Kyuhyun hampir keluar dari tempatnya setelah melihat dengan jelas apa yang tadi Henry tunjukkan padanya. Ia bergegas keluar dari pintu mobil dengan tergesa – gesa, meninggalkan Henry yang terus memanggilnya dan mencoba menasihatinya.

'CTAK' 'DDUGH'

Dia menutup pintu mobil kasar dan berlari mendekati gadis yang selama ini ia cari. Gadis itu juga sedang diseret berlari oleh pria di sampingnya. Kelihatannya mereka memang sedang buru – buru melarikan diri dari kejaran hyungdeul – nya. Pikir Kyuhyun.

'TAP TAP TAP'

Ketika sudah berada dekat dengan gadis itu, ia menarik pergelangan gadis itu dari pria di sampingnya.

"Kwan Jung Il, menyerahlah." Ucap Kyuhyun ketika ia sudah berhasil menggenggam tangan You Ra yang dingin itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari dalam sakunya kemudian mengarahkannya pada Kwan Jung Il.

"Menyerah untuk apa? Kau ingin membawa dia? Dia adalah anakku dan aku adalah ayahnya. Atas dasar apa kau menyuruhku untuk menyerah?" Balas Jung Il tanpa sedikit pun takut dengan ancaman pistol yang Kyuhyun arahkan padanya. You Ra hanya bisa memandang takut pemandangan di depannya, ia hampir saja menangis namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik badan You Ra ke belakang punggungnya.

"Kubilang menyerahlah, kaulah yang telah meracuni otak ibu dari anakmu ini. Kau yang memprovokatorkan dirinya untuk membunuh Jang Young Guk. Benar?" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi disertai smirk.

Jung Il tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Namun You Ra menyadari sesuatu yang telah diucapkan oleh namja di depannya ini yang tengah melindunginya, ia juga melihat pergerakan ayahnya yang boleh dibilang hampir terlihat tak bergerak.

"Ikutlah denganku ke penjara." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap bola mata Jung Il.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi anakku, dan tidak akan menyerah apapun yang terjadi. Kalau aku mati-" Ucap Jung Il yang tiba – tiba juga sudah memegang pistol di tangannya. "-maka anakku harus bersamaku juga."

You Ra semakin ketakutan ketika mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang menurutnya sudah gila itu. Kyuhyun, You Ra, maupun Jung Il tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang dari jauh sedang memperhatikan mereka sambil menangis tersedu. Bahkan orang itu juga sudah bersiap dengan senjata api di tangannya untuk berjaga – jaga.

"Sekarang tembak aku, maka aku akan membawa You Ra juga bersamaku." Terdengar suara Jung Il bergetar. Ia mengeluarkan air mata dari sudut – sudut matanya dan dengan tega mengarahkan pistolnya pada You Ra yang sudah menangis tanpa suara sejak tadi.

"Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan nyawamu. Sekarang ikut bersamaku ke pen-"

'DDORRRR' "Akh.."

Seseorang menembak Jung Il tepat mengenai kepalanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tercengang ketika melihat siapa yang menembaknya. Tangisan You Ra semakin menjadi saat melihat kejadian itu, ia sampai memaksa matanya untuk terpejam dan juga menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil meremas – remas jari tangannya. Ia takut sekali.

Namun Jung Il belum tewas sampai di situ, ia masih mencoba untuk meraih pistol dan membawa anaknya bersamanya. Melihat itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar – lebar. Ternyata memang orang di depannya tidak bercanda dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Kyuhyun menatap Kwan Jung Il, lalu orang yang sudah menembak Kwan Jung Il, dan You Ra bergantian, ia juga membayangkan satu persatu hyung – nya di dalam benaknya. Ia memutar otaknya dan mencoba berpikir jernih kemudian membuang napas untuk menstabilkan jantungnya dan memantapkan dirinya. _'Tuhan, aku mohon semoga hyungdeul maupun Henry tidak membenciku dan semoga kasus ini cepat selesai-'_

'CTEK'

Jung Il menarik pelatuknya ke arah You Ra yang sudah menangis. Jung Il tersenyum penuh arti. Sampai ia melepas pelatuknya dan.. 'DDORR'

 _'-tanpa adanya aku.'_

'GDEBUKK'

You Ra memejamkan matanya kemudian pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia merasakan kehangatan setelah itu, ia juga merasakan hembusan napas berat milik seseorang. Ketika ia membuka matanya, seseorang memeluk tubuhnya erat sembari tersenyum.

"Aku, akh.. tshhh.. aku.. titip hyungdeul, ukhhh tshh.. padamu.." Ucapnya sambil meringis mengeluarkan air mata sebelum ambruk bersamaan dengan tewasnya Jung Il di tempat.

"KYUHYUN!" Teriak keempat belas pria yang baru sampai di tempat kejadian sambil berlari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Horeee! Siapa yang menembak Jung Il tuh? Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan suami para sparkyu #termasukaku hehe. Ikuti terus ya readers ^_^ yuk monggo dicomment~ ^-^)b**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: gyuyomi88**

 **Title: 15 'X' Agent: Murder Case of Business Rivalry (Chapter 6)**

 **Cast: Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Henry.**

 **Genre: Brothership, Sci-fi, Action**

 **Rating: PG-13**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Catatan Author: DISARANKAN UNTUK MENGINGAT SETIAP TANGGAL, WAKTU DAN TEMPAT KEJADIAN YANG TERCATAT DI AWAL SCENE, Typos, EYD mungkin kurang tepat, sedikit OOC. THIS IS NOT YAOI! JUST BROTHERSHIP. If You Like It, Go Read It ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Tuhan, aku mohon semoga hyungdeul maupun Henry tidak membenciku dan semoga kasus ini cepat selesai-'_

'CTEK'

Jung Il menarik pelatuknya ke arah You Ra yang sudah menangis. Jung Il tersenyum penuh arti. Sampai ia melepas pelatuknya dan.. 'DDORR'

 _'-tanpa adanya aku.'_

'GDEBUKK'

You Ra memejamkan matanya kemudian pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia merasakan kehangatan setelah itu, ia juga merasakan hembusan napas berat milik seseorang. Ketika ia membuka matanya, seseorang memeluk tubuhnya erat sembari tersenyum.

"Aku, akh.. tshhh.. aku.. titip hyungdeul, ukhhh ts.. padamu.." Ucapnya sambil meringis mengeluarkan air mata sebelum ambruk bersamaan dengan tewasnya Jung Il di tempat.

"KYUHYUN!" Teriak keempat belas pria yang baru sampai di tempat kejadian sambil berlari.

 **Next Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _August 11_ _th_ _2002, Central Seoul International Police Office 08:00 a.m. KST._

Di ruang isolasi. Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Leeteuk, dan Kibum berkumpul di dalamnya bersama seorang wanita. Di ruangan yang hanya dilengkapi oleh satu lampu di bagian tengah, satu kursi, satu meja, satu kamera, dan satu sisi dinding kaca tembus pandang inilah mereka semua mengintrogasi Ahn Geum Ra.

Mereka berempat belum mengeluarkan suara sejak tadi. Dan memang sengaja mereka ingin mengetahui reaksi Ahn Geum Ra lebih dulu untuk diteliti oleh ahli mimik wajah Kepolisian Seoul yang sudah berdiri sedari tadi di balik sisi dinding kaca.

Kaki Nyonya Ahn terlihat bergetar, bahkan dia tidak henti – hentinya menatap kesana kemari. Sama seperti ekspresinya ketika Heechul dan Sungmin menanyakan kematian suaminya. Dan di sinilah mereka tahu, bahwa Ahn Geum Ra sedang memikirkan kebohongan yang akan ia jawab ketika akan diintrogasi nanti.

"Jawab pertanyaan kami dengan Ya atau Tidak." Ucap Zhoumi datar memulai introgasi, membuat wanita di depannya semakin bergidik dalam hati dengan perlakuan yang didapatnya di ruangan ini.

 _/ "Sangat rumit-" "-perusahaan suamiku bangkrut, suamiku meninggal." / "Meninggal karena apa ahjumma?" / "Serangan jantung." /_

Eunhyuk memutar recorder di tangannya kemudian meletakkan recorder itu tepat di meja yang berada di depan Nyonya Ahn. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, raut muka Nyonya Ahn berubah seketika menjadi tegang. Ahli mimik wajah Kepolisisan Seoul menyadari itu, karena Nyonya Ahn sempat menahan napasnya sekejap kemudian menelan ludahnya paksa.

"Tanggal 3 Agustus 2002 suamimu meninggal?" Ucap Leeteuk dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari Ahn Geum Ra.

"Ya." Jawab Ahn Geum Ra setelah ia berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Karena serangan jantung-" Lanjut Kibum tak kalah menakutkan, namun Ahn Geum Ra belum menjawabnya membuat Kibum melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang semakin ditekan. "-tapi, aku tidak menemukan rumah sakit manapun yang mencantumkan nama Jang Young Guk."

"Baik rumah sakit Korea maupun luar negeri." Sambung Zhoumi dengan nada yang semakin menyeramkan saja.

"Tanggal 7 Agustus 2002 kudengar ada perampokan bank?" Timpal Eunhyuk sarkastik disertai senyum miring yang ia arahkan ke Nyonya Ahn.

"Anakmu diculik tanggal 5 Agustus 2002 ?" Sambung Zhoumi sambil berjalan mendekati Ahn Geum Ra.

"I-iya." Nyonya Ahn menjawabnya gugup dan semakin menunduk.

 _/ "Entahlah. Tapi, 2 hari setelah kematian suamiku ada yang menerorku dan dia bilang bahwa anakku ada padanya." /_

Eunhyuk kembali memutar rekaman lainnya dan menggeser recorder agar semakin dekat dengan Ahn Geum Ra. Kini Ahn Geum Ra menyadari satu hal, bahwa orang yang waktu itu mengobrol dengannya adalah bagian dari komplotan orang – orang yang sedang mengintrogasinya saat ini. Tapi Ahn Geum Ra bukannya sebal, ia malah semakin ketakutan.

"Siapa yang menerormu? Kwan Jung Il?" Tanya Kibum hanya memastikan karena dia juga sudah tahu jawabannya.

Nyonya Ahn hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban sambil terus menunduk. Keempat pria itu saling melemparkan smirk sebelum melanjutkan.

"Ia pasti menerormu untuk melakukan sesuatu." Desak Leeteuk.

Ahn Geum Ra bungkam. Ia berpikir bahwa yang tadi bukanlah suatu pertanyaan. Karena jawabannya mungkin bisa saja membuatnya dihukum mati nantinya. Maka dari itu ia mencoba menunggu pertanyaan lainnya dengan perasaan kalut yang semakin menguar dari hatinya.

 _/ 'Tut' / "Yeoboseyo." / "Kerjamu bagus sekali." / "…" / "Anakmu ada di tanganku." / "Kwan.. Kwan Jung Il? Apa maumu?" / "Ya. Bobol Bank di Seberang perusahaanku, kalau ingin anakmu.. aishh anak kita selamat." / 'Tut' /_

Ketika Kibum mengambil recorder lain dan memutar bagian itu, badan Ahn Geum Ra berguncang membuat kursi yang ia duduki berdecit. Apa yang Ahn Geum Ra takutkan benar – benar terjadi saat ini.

Zhoumi tersenyum melihat itu kemudian melirik Eunhyuk untuk menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Kau membobol bank untuk menuruti terornya?" Tanya Eunhyuk ikut mendekat ke arah Nyonya Ahn sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja sebagai pembatas dirinya antara Nyonya Ahn.

"Ya." Nyonya Ahn kembali menjawab singkat. Sudah 3 kali ia mengucapkan kata yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ditunggu oleh keempat pria itu. Mereka ternyata salah jika menganggap bahwa Nyonya Ahn akan berbohong. Mungkin tadi ia bertingkah seperti itu karena sedang memikirkan, apakah ia harus bohong atau jujur. Tapi nyatanya ia jujur.

"Aku menyadari sesuatu lagi-" Ucap Kibum seraya mendekati nyonya Ahn dan bersimpuh di sampingnya sambil merangkul pundak Nyonya Ahn. Ia menoleh ke arah Nyonya Ahn kemudian tersenyum. Membuat Nyonya Ahn sedikit berani untuk mendongakkan kepala menatap Kibum.

"-sebelum melakukan pembobolan bank, Kwan Jung Il sempat memuji dirimu-" Kibum menggantungkan kalimatnya kemudian mengambil recorder. Nyonya Ahn menjadi bingung dengan perkataan Kibum. Namun Kibum sepertinya terlihat cuek saja dengan memutar recorder di tangannya lalu mengecilkan volumenya.

Kibum mendekatkan recorder itu ke telinga Nyonya Ahn. 'Click'. _/ 'Tut' / "Yeoboseyo." / "Kerjamu bagus sekali." /_ 'Click'. Kibum mematikan recordernya kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Nyonya Ahn dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"-apa yang kau lakukan sebelum membobol bank?" Napas Kibum seolah menusuk gendang telinga Ahn Geum Ra. Setelah pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Kibum, Nyonya Ahn membuang pandangannya ke arah lain tidak berani menatap Kibum yang sudah beranjak berdiri menjauhkan recorder dari telinganya.

Gigi Nyonya Ahn bergetar hebat, bahkan matanya semakin cepat menatap kesana – kemari. Namun ia urung mengatakan _'_ Ya _'_. Sehingga ia menunggu lagi apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh empat pemuda di depannya.

"Tanggal 2 Agustus 2002 perusahaan KJ Corporation bangkrut-" Ucap Leeteuk megalihkan perhatian Ahn Geum Ra sehingga Ahn Geum Ra menatapnya. "-3 Agustus 2002 Jang Young Guk suamimu selaku petinggi JYG Company tewas-" Ucapnya lagi sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "-5 Agustus 2002 anakmu diculik. Benar?" Tanya Leeteuk menatap Nyonya Ahn sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Ya." Jawab Nyonya Ahn.

"Kau diteror olehnya dan menuruti terornya demi menyelamatkan anakmu?" Tanya Zhoumi yang sejak tadi hanya diam untuk mencerna perkataan Leeteuk. Ia mencoba memastikan lagi kalau Ahn Geum Ra tidak akan berbohong.

"Ya." Jawabnya lagi.

Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya hendak memberi kesimpulan namun Kibum mencegahnya dengan cepat.

"Ah ya-" Kibum kembali bersuara membuat Nyonya Ahn menjadi takut dengan hal tak terduga yang akan Kibum lakukan lagi padanya. "-kau gunakan sebagai apa uang yang telah kau rampok sendirian itu?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada yang ia buat santai supaya Ahn Geum Ra tidak takut mendengarnya.

"Ketika kau merampok bank. Perusahaan JYG Company mengganti bidang bisnis mereka. Tidak tanggung – tanggung, mereka juga mengubah nama perusahaan menjadi IJ Group sekaligus petingginya-" Ucap Eunhyuk kembali berpikir. "-kaukah petingginya?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak." Akhirnya satu kata 'Tidak' keluar dari bibir Ahn Geum Ra.

Leeteuk tersenyum sinis, kemudian kembali mengeluarkan opininya yang sempat ia tahan beberapa saat. "Sudah kuduga, kau hanya seorang distributor. Dan bukan distributor property, melainkan-" Leeteuk maju beberapa langkah sambil menggebrak meja. "-narkotika." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Engh.. ya." Jawab Nyonya Ahn sambil menjatuhkan air mata dari sudut matanya. Ahli mimik wajah Kepolisian Seoul menangkap ketidak – beresan. Biasanya mereka menemukan air mata buaya, tapi kali ini air mata yang keluar dari 'buronan' mereka merupakan tangisan penyesalan.

"Uang itu kau berikan pada Kwan Jung Il untuk membangun perusahaan baru bersama?" Kibum kembali menyudutkan Nyonya Ahn.

"Emm." Nyonya Ahn mengangguk di sela – sela tangisannya. Ia menangis tanpa suara dengan kepala yang terus tertunduk. Membuat setiap air matanya mengalir ke ujung hidungnya dan berakhir jatuh di lantai ruang isolasi.

Leetuk, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, dan Kibum yang melihat itu, serentak membuang senyum sinis yang menghiasi wajah mereka tadi. Mereka akhirnya tidak tega ketika melihat nyonya Ahn menangis. Kini sosok lain yang keluar dari nyonya Ahn bukan lagi penjahat, perampok, atau pengedar narkoba. Melainkan sosok seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangi anaknya.

 _August 11_ _th_ _2002, Haeundae Beach, Busan 08:18 a.m. KST._

Pantai Haeundae kelihatannya sangat cerah hari ini. Banyak _galmaegi_ —burung camar khas Busan— yang beterbangan memenuhi langit pantai di pagi hari kala cerah itu. Bahkan tak henti – hentinya angin menghempaskan rambut 4 orang yeoja dengan _Dress Body_ sebetis yang tengah memandang lautan dengan senyum menghiasi bibir mereka—terkecuali satu orang yeoja dengan pandangan kosong—.

"You Ra, Min eonni akan mengajakmu jalan – jalan setelah ini. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya salah seorang yeoja berambut pendek yang dikuncir dua ke belakang.

You Ra hanya diam. Ia bahkan masih terbayang – bayang oleh kejadian kemarin yang sempat ia saksikan sendiri. Bahkan bukan adegan dalam film, melainkan ia saksikan di depan matanya sendiri bagaimana seseorang mati dengan darah berlumuran di mana – mana.

Ia masih membayangkannya hingga saat ini. Ketika tidur semalam, ia juga memimpikannya. Membuatnya menjadi phobia terhadap tidurnya sendiri. Heechul, Sungmin, dan Donghae sampai rela menjadi yeoja demi menemani You Ra. Tentu saja You Ra tidak menyadari penyamaran itu.

"Kalau begitu dengan Hae eonni saja. Nanti akan eonni belikan es krim yang banyak, deh." Ucap Donghae sambil memandang You Ra yang memang duduk di sebelahnya. Donghae sontak cemberut saat tak ada reaksi apa – apa dari You Ra.

Akhirnya daripada diacuhkan oleh You Ra, mereka bertiga memilih untuk diam sampai You Ra bergerak dari tempatnya dan berbicara pada mereka barang satu kata saja. Heechul dari tadi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil memasang raut kesal. Dia bolak – balik membuang napas sembari mengelus dadanya dan berucap dalam hati. _'Sabar Heechul, sabar. Dia masih anak – anak, jika kau memarahinya tidak ada penjual balon di sini.'_ Batinnya menahan emosi bahkan secara tidak langsung mengejek You Ra.

"Maaf." Setelah sekian lama menunggu, You Ra pun membuka mulutnya kemudian beralih menatap eonnideul – nya bergantian.

Kompak Heechul, Donghae, dan Sungmin membuka mata mereka lebar – lebar dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'O'. Mereka memandang You Ra tidak percaya, sehingga lama – kelamaan senyumlah yang keluar dari bibir ketiganya.

"Aku-" Ucapan You Ra terputus bersamaan dengan air mata yang meluncur setelah beberapa lama ia tahan. Ia tidak terisak sama sekali, ia memang menahan isakan itu dengan menelan ludahnya beberapa kali. Membuat Heechul yang dari tadi membatin tak karuan, terketuk hatinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini, heum?-" Ucap Heechul beranjak dari duduknya dan beralih duduk di hadapan You Ra sambil mengusap air mata You Ra lembut. "-kau masih memikirkan Kyuhyun?"

You Ra hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Heechul. Ia semakin memikirkan kejadian yang kemarin sempat ia saksikan. Ia semakin terbayang wajah ayahnya. Dan semakin terbayang wajah Kyuhyun.

"Dia, Kyu-Kyuhyun, berpesan padaku, untuk, untuk, _hiks_ -" You Ra semakin tidak tahan dengan tangisan yang ia paksakan untuk dipendam. Satu isakan lolos keluar bersamaan dengan berkelebatnya kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan padanya kemarin. _"Aku, akh.. tshhh.. aku.. titip hyungdeul, ukhhh ts.. padamu.."_

You Ra kembali terngiang perkataan itu. Akhirnya dengan cepat ia mengusap air matanya kasar, kemudian beralih menatap ketiga eonni – nya.

Dengan mata sayu, ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kyuhyun oppa kemarin berpesan padaku. Dia bilang, dia titip hyungdeul – nya." Ucapnya perlahan setelah menyesuaikan suaranya yang sempat serak.

Mendengar itu, Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah sambil terus menatap _galmaegi_ yang sedang beterbangan memenuhi langit pantai. Berbeda dengan Donghae, ia ternyata sudah menangis sejak Heechul menyebut nama Kyuhyun tadi. Namun ia dengan cepat mengusap air matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas beberapa kali sehingga air matanya tidak jatuh lagi.

"Kau dititipi hyungdeul – nya?" Tanya Sungmin sembari tersenyum tulus menatap You Ra.

You Ra menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin kemudian mengangguk cepat dengan wajah anak – anaknya yang masih suram.

Sungmin tidak ingin larut dalam suasana ini dan memilih untuk tidak bertanya soal 'dongsaeng kesayangannya' lagi. Ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan sembari melindungi matanya yang terkena silauan matahari. Ia kembali tersenyum. _'Kyu, aku menunggumu.'_ Batinnya.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing – masing, satu di antara mereka dengan rambut ikal berponi dan _Dress Body_ selutut berwarna _peach_ bangkit dari duduknya—Donghae—. Dengan langkah lambat, ia maju selangkah. 3 yeoja lainnya hanya menatapnya bingung, namun mereka tidak menghiraukannya. Mereka semua tahu bahwa Donghae sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. _'Kembalilah. Aku masih berhutang padamu.'_ Batin Donghae ketika satu bulir air mata keluar dari sudut matanya yang tentu saja ditujukan kepada dongsaengnya.

"Tadi kau bilang kau dititipi hyungdeul – nya?" Tanya Heechul lembut tanpa menyebut nama dongsaeng yang dia maksud. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah duduk di tempat yang Donghae duduki sebelumnya.

"Ya." Jawab You Ra masih dengan ekspresi muram.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa – apa." Jawab You Ra sembari menekuk lututnya dan menaruh dagunya di sana.

"Kau sudah mengetahui hyungdeul – nya?" Heechul kembali bertanya dengan nada yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

You Ra sedikit menarik bibirnya ke kanan kemudian menggeleng pelan. Setelah tahu jawaban You Ra, Heechul tersenyum kemudian beralih duduk di hadapan You Ra lagi. "Sekarang lihat mataku." Ucap Heechul sambil memegang kedua pipi You Ra dengan telapak tangannya.

You Ra bingung, tapi ia menurut dengan apa yang Heechul katakan.

'GRABBB'

Heechul menarik wig rambutnya kasar dan membantingnya ke pasir pantai. You Ra tersentak dengan yeoja di depannya yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi namja tulen.

"Sekarang kau sudah bertemu dengan hyung – nya." Sambung Heechul dengan senyum yang terus terpatri di bibirnya.

'GRABBB'

Satu wig lagi terbanting keras di pasir pantai. You Ra menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping. Ia melihat Sungmin yang juga sudah bertransformasi menjadi namja tulen. Bahkan ia masih terlihat tampan sekaligus cantik dengan baju wanita yang masih ia kenakan. You Ra buru – buru menghilangkan halusinasinya dan kembali berpikir lurus.

"Kau, hyung – nya juga?" Tanya You Ra dengan tatapan polosnya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin mengambil wig – nya dan melemparkannya ke arah Donghae yang masih betah dengan posisinya berdiri menghadap pantai.

'PLUK'

"Yak! Hae! Cepat tunjukkan identitas aslimu. Jangan terus menangis. Malu dilihat orang." Ucap Sungmin sambil melirik You Ra ketika Donghae sudah berbalik dan menatapnya dengan air mata berlinang.

Donghae mengusap air matanya cepat kemudian ikut membuka wig – nya.

'GRABBB'

"Aku juga hyung – nya." Ucap Donghae yang sepertinya sudah tahu dengan apa yang akan You Ra tanyakan padanya. Donghae memang sudah mendengar percakapan mereka bertiga tadi ketika ia berdiri menghadap pantai—tepatnya menangis—.

You Ra menatap pria di depannya dengan sorot tidak percaya. Ia malah membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya. Mungkin saja, dia menangis lagi.

"Sudah kukatakan, kami adalah hyungdeul yang Kyuhyun maksud-" Seru Heechul sembari mengelus punggung You Ra.

"-Bukankah Kyuhyun bilang, dia menitipkan kami padamu?" Sungmin melanjutkan kalimat Heechul hati – hati agar You Ra mendengarnya.

"Jadi, jangan menangis lagi-" Ucap Donghae yang kini sudah kembali mendekat ke tempat di mana duduklah 2 hyung – nya dan satu klien mereka. Ia mengacak rambut You Ra, membuat You Ra mendongak dan tanpa sengaja menangkap wajah Donghae yang sudah berubah ceria di hadapannya.

"-Karena kau harus menjaga kami!" Seru ketiganya bersamaan sembari memeluk You Ra.

Akhirnya You Ra pun tersenyum atas perlakuan yang didapatnya bersama eonnideul yang kini telah berubah status menjadi oppadeul – nya. Dengan cepat, ia mengusap wajahnya dan mendongak menatap oppadeul – nya. "Gomawo, oppa.. deul." Ucapnya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan – jalan!" Teriak Heechul sambil melepas high heels – nya dan bangkit dari duduknya untuk berlari menjauhi pantai diikuti Sungmin dan Donghae yang sedang menggandeng You Ra di belakangnya.

 _August 11_ _th_ _2002, At Dorm 09:17 a.m. KST._

Senyap. Dorm yang biasanya seperti kapal pecah kini sunyi. Tak ada yang beranjak keluar dari kamar masing – masing atas apa yang telah menimpa mereka kemarin. Mereka semua rindu. Rindu akan suasana dorm yang riuh, ribut di sana – sini, candaan, serta kejahilan – kejahilan yang biasa dibuat oleh 'setan kecil' mereka. Bahkan jika boleh meminta, mereka semua ingin hari kemarin tidak pernah ada.

Namun, apa boleh buat? Mereka bukan Tuhan, mereka bukan Sang Kuasa, bukan si Besar yang mampu melakukan apapun sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Jadi, yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanya berdoa, berdoa, dan berdoa. Di waktu yang sama serta tempat yang berbeda, mereka serempak memejamkan mata. Berdoa untuk 'setan kecil' mereka, 'otak jahil' mereka, 'magnae evil' mereka, sekaligus 'dongsaeng kesayangan' mereka.

 _Same Time, Difference Place.._

Ruang isolasi di Kantor Kepolisian Seoul, dipilih Leeteuk sebagai tempatnya berdoa. Sembari bekerja, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mendoakan dongsaeng – nya. Leeteuk memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum memulai doanya.

 _'Magnae – ku, aku yang tidak menginginkanmu terluka. Tapi, kenapa kau yang terluka. Benarkah ini semua salahku? Jika iya, Tuhan, kumohon, berilah kesempatan untukku, meminta maaf padanya.'_ Doa Leeteuk dalam hati di waktu senggang ketika ia mengintrogasi nyonya Ahn.

Hyung tertua kedua, Heechul. Ia pun menyempatkan diri berdoa ketika berlari menjauhi pantai. Dia tak menghiraukan tatapan pengunjung pantai. Yang di pikirannya kini hanya satu. 'Anak itu' dan 'anak itu'.

 _'Aku yang membencimu, aku yang selalu memarahimu. Kau memang nakal, tapi, aku menyayangimu. Apakah aku terlambat, untuk mengucapkan rasa sayangku padamu secara langsung? Entahlah, tapi, kali ini, jika Tuhan benar – benar ada, maka aku, Kim Heechul, si orang jahat atheis, memohon pada – Mu, untuk mengembalikan dongsaeng kami, dongsaeng yang paling kami sayangi, aku mohon, Tuhan.'_ Heechul berdoa sambil berlari menjauh dari arah pantai, bahkan tak bisa ia pungkiri ketika air matanya jatuh dan terbang bersamaan dengan angin pantai.

 _'Aku tak percaya Tuhan, maafkan aku karena selama ini jarang menegurmu, dengarkah kau kata maafku tadi? Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mempercayai – Mu. Kaukah Tuhan yang selalu dibanggakan setiap kaum manusia? Dengarkah Kau atas doaku ini? Aku memohon pada – Mu untuk mengembalikan dongsaeng kami. Sekalipun Kau menukarnya denganku, aku tak masalah, asalkan, dongsaeng – ku bahagia bersama hyungdeul – nya, di dunia ini, bukan di tempat – Mu saat ini, kumohon.'_ Hankyung berdoa di lorong rumah sakit, dengan mata terpejam sempurna. Sedikit demi sedikit air mata jatuh, namun tak membuatnya untuk berhenti berdoa demi dongsaeng – nya.

 _'Kenapa ada hari kemarin? Kenapa kau yang harus mengalami itu semua? Tuhan – ku, berhargakah dia untuk – Mu? Kukirimkan doa untuknya, buatlah dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang lebih lama lagi, di dunia ini, dunia di mana dia dilahirkan, bersamaku, bersama hyungdeul – nya. Tapi, jika jalan terbaiknya adalah ini, kumohon jagalah dia, bersama – Mu, di samping - Mu.'_ Di ruang aula asrama, Yesung membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua telapak tangannya. Dia terus menggumamkan kalimat – kalimat permohonan dengan mata merah yang telah basah.

 _"Hei, magnae, jangan cengeng.-"_ Kangin berbicara sendiri pada foto bergambar dirinya bersama 14 keluarganya yang lain. Ia menatap gambar salah satu dongsaengnya yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya pelan. _'-Jangan pergi sebelum aku mengucapkan kalimat ini-'_ Kangin memulai doanya dengan memejamkan matanya yang semakin tergenang oleh air mata. _'-Oh Tuhan, lindungilah dia, kutitipkan kalimat ini untuknya, Saranghae.'_

Shindong tidak beranjak dari dalam kamarnya. Ia mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar dengan terus menangis. Mungkin air matanya kini telah kering, tapi dia masih menangis. Akhirnya, ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia memulai doanya.

 _'Saeng, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau melihatku? Tega sekali membuatku menangis seharian. Tapi, tidak apa – apa. Aku kehilangan air mata ini, bukan tanpa sebab. Tuhan, buatlah dia mendengar ini. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, dan bangunlah setelah kau ingin kembali, bersama kami. Kalau kau tak kembali, baiklah, aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatanmu, saeng.'_ Shindong memohon sambil menggenggam gantungan kunci berbentuk psp pemberian seorang dongsaengnya. Buku – buku jarinya terlihat memutih karena ia menggenggam gantungan kunci itu erat sekali.

 _'Kyu, apa kau merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu, padahal, belum genap satu hari kita tak bertemu. Apa kau merindukanku juga? Tuhan Yang Maha Agung, Yang Maha Mengasihi Siapapun, aku ingin meminta 2 permintaan, bolehkah? Aku ingin Kyuhyun berada di sampingku lagi, di sini, bersandar di bahuku, hingga akulah yang menyerah untuk menjadi sandarannya. Dan, jika kau tak ingin membuatnya kembali pada kami, aku mengikhlaskannya, Kyu, aku menyayangimu.'_ Doa Sungmin dalam hati sambil tersenyum tulus. Ia pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dengan senyum palsu yang terus terpancar di wajahnya, ia berlari mengejar Heechul yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

 _'Tuhan, aku tak tahu lagi, ucapan apa lagi yang harus kuberikan padanya. Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi adikku, terima kasih karena pernah menjadi bagian dari kami, terima kasih karena telah mempertaruhkan hal berharga yang hanya kau miliki satu di dunia ini, dan terima kasih jika kau masih ingin kembali bersama kami. Tuhan, kaulah yang tahu, apa yang terbaik untuknya.'_ Di dalam ruang isolasi, Eunhyuk terus berdoa dalam hati dengan mata yang ia paksakan untuk terpejam. Bermaksud mencegah air matanya keluar, tapi air mata itu tak bisa membohonginya. Air mata itu terus keluar bersamaan dengan kalimat yang keluar dari hati Eunhyuk.

 _'Aku percaya, bahwa kau akan kembali. Tapi, aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa dengan seenaknya menyuruhmu kembali. Jadi, jika kau memilih meninggalkan hyung – mu, aku menerimanya. Dan jika kau memilih untuk tetap bersama kami, aku mensyukurinya. Tuhan, buatlah pilihan kedua, menjadi pilihannya.'_ Batin Zhoumi sambil memandang kosong ruangan isolasi dengan air mata yang terus ia tahan agar tak keluar dengan susah payah.

 _'Tuhan, kumohon, kali ini, kabulkanlah permohonanku-'_ Donghae mencoba menelan ludahnya. Dengan tenggorokan yang tercekik akibat tangisannya sendiri, ia melanjutkan doanya. '- _Kembalikanlah, tolong kembalikan hidup dongsaengku. Aku telah berjanji padanya. Kumohon, kapan lagi waktuku untuk menepati janjiku padanya. Kyu, kembalilah, hyung selalu di sini menantimu, kapan saja.'_ Donghae berdoa sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Ia menatap jari kelingkingnya, kemudian tersenyum bersamaan dengan satu butir air mata meleleh dari bola mata indahnya.

Di sebuah gereja kawasan Gwanjin-gu, Siwon menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa. Dia sampai membawa Bible kesayangannya untuk dibaca. Baginya, pilihan paling tepat sekarang ini hanyalah berdoa di gereja, berharap sang Tuhan mau mengabulkan permohonannya. Ketika Siwon sudah selesai membaca Bible – nya, ia pun berdiri dengan sorot mata teduh menghadap tanda salib di depannya.

 _'Jesus, berbagai kalimat pujian kuucapkan padamu. Sekarang, dongsaeng terkasihku sedang diuji olehmu. Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk menghentikannya? Kaulah terbaik, kaulah terhebat, kaulah berkuasa atas segala – galanya. Jagalah dia, sebagaimana kau menjaga orang yang kau sayangi. Berkatilah dia. Kyuhyun, Tuhan memberkatimu.'_ Seorang namja perawakan tinggi sedang menangis sambil mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, Siwon memejamkan matanya. Di kursi kosong sebelahnya, terpapar Bible yang baru saja dibacanya. Ia menautkan jari – jarinya di depan dada, berdoa demi dongsaeng terkasihnya.

 _'Kyu, senangkah kau di sana? Bahagiakah kau di sana? Jika jawabanmu adalah ya, maka aku tak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi. Tuhan, tempatkanlah dia, bersama para malaikat kecilmu.'_ Ryeowook memohon sambil menatap pemandangan hijau luas di hadapannya, ia mengehembuskan napasnya berat. Dan kembali menatap satu objek nyata di depannya dengan sorot mata sayunya.

 _'Tak ada kalimat lain yang bisa kupilih untuk menggambarkan perasaanku. Hanya satu. Tuhan, semoga_ _dia memilih untuk hidup lebih lama bersama kami, bersama hyungdeul – nya. Kyu, jeongmal gomawoyo,_ _saranghae.'_ Doa Kibum dalam hati.

 _'Godness, Aku berdoa untuk hyung – ku. Satu harapanku bila hyung – ku tidak pernah kembali bersama kami ialah Mukjizat – Mu.'_ Di sebelah Hankyung, Henry duduk sambil menaruh kedua telapak tangan di depan wajahnya. Sembari berdoa ia menenggelamkan wajahnya, berharap tak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihat satu air mata lolos dari bola matanya.

Masih di daerah Busan. Sungmin, Heechul, Donghae, dan You Ra memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan mengitari pemukiman penduduk. Dengan riang, mereka semua berjalan kaki menyusuri setiap jalan demi jalan dengan sepatu high heels yang sudah diganti oleh _sneakers_. Sungmin, Heechul, dan Donghae juga sudah berganti baju semenjak di Pantai Haeundae tadi.

"Ayo beli es krim!" Seru Donghae sembari menunjuk stan es krim di ujung jalan.

"Kajja!" Ucap Sungmin memulai berlari diikuti Donghae dan You Ra.

"Dasar anak – anak." Umpat Heechul ketika Sungmin, Donghae, dan You Ra sudah meninggalkannya jauh di depan.

Heechul yang sedang tidak mood, akhirnya hanya menyusul ketiganya tanpa berlari. Dia berjalan santai, memperhatikan setiap benda di jalanan yang ia lewati. Sejak tadi memang dia ingin ke tempat ini. Bukan untuk bersantai seperti sekarang, tapi untuk tugasnya—ya, sebagai Agent—.

Sungmin, Donghae, dan You Ra sedang asyik memesan es krim tanpa menghiraukan Heechul. Mereka bertiga dengan semangatnya memesan es krim sambil berebut, membuat sang penjual kewalahan.

"Aku rasa coklat! Pakai chocochip dan taburan kacang, ya!" Teriak You Ra saat ia sudah sampai di depan stan es krim lebih dulu.

"Strawberry pakai coklat leleh!" Susul Sungmin setelahnya.

"Aku dulu! Aku dulu! Vanilla tiga tumpukan! Pakai susu kental manis, oke!" Timpal Donghae ketika ia sampai paling akhir.

Berbeda dengan ketiga anak itu yang menyebrangi jalan saat sudah di perempatan untuk sampai ke stan es krim, Heechul berbelok sedikit ke arah kiri saat sudah berada di perempatan jalan. Sebelum melanjutkan 'acaranya', ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengabarkan kedua dongsaeng – nya terlebih dahulu.

"Yak! Aku ingin jalan – jalan sendiri dulu ya! Kalian di situ saja, jangan kemana – mana! Es krimnya biar aku nanti yang bayar, aku akan kembali!" Seru Heechul dari kejauhan ke arah Sungmin, Donghae, dan You Ra yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya karena mereka bertiga memang sedang melahap es krim masing – masing.

Heechul memulai perjalanannya dan berbelok lagi ketika mendapati tikungan di depannya. Ternyata dia memang ingin menuju ke hotel tempatnya kemarin melakukan misinya. Dengan langkah yang semakin dipercepat, Heechul kembali berjalan sambil menajamkan indra penglihatannya.

Beberapa menit ia berjalan, sampailah Heechul ke tempat di mana masih terdapat bercak darah yang belum hilang. Ia mendekat ke tempat di mana ada bercak darah itu kemudian berjungkuk dan kembali mengamati.

"Kalau bukan salah satu dari kami yang menembak, berarti…" Ucapan Heechul terputus ketika matanya mencari – cari ke segala arah dan terhenti pada seonggok benda dengan letak yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya berjungkuk—tempat di mana Jung Il tewas—.

"Sial." Umpatnya sambil berdiri dan berlari ke tempat di mana ia menemukan suatu jawaban.

 _Central Seoul International Police Office_

Setelah Leeteuk, Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Zhoumi mengulur waktu untuk Nyonya Ahn menyelesaikan tangisannya, mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan sesi introgasi. Hanya tinggal beberapa jawaban lagi yang harus mereka dapatkan, sehingga setelah itu mereka bisa langsung pulang dari sana.

"Nyonya Ahn." Panggil Leeteuk pada Nyonya Ahn yang masih sibuk mengusap air matanya.

Nyonya Ahn menoleh kemudian membalas. "Ya?" Sahutnya.

"Sekarang aku ingin kau menjawab sejujur mungkin." Ucap Leeteuk dengan nada serius membuat Nyonya Ahn kembali merasa tersudut.

"Tidak perlu dengan kata Ya atau Tidak lagi." Tambah Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah." Jawab Nyonya Ahn pasrah dan kembali duduk tegap di kursinya.

Kibum terlihat menyusun kalimatnya untuk ditanyakan kepada Nyonya Ahn. Ketika dirasa sudah tepat, ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap Nyonya Ahn dan berjalan mendekati Nyonya Ahn dengan pandangan menusuk serta senyum samar.

"Nyonya Ahn, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami sepertinya-" Ucap Kibum ketika tubuhnya sudah berada tepat di hadapan Nyonya Ahn. "-sebenarnya suamimu meninggal karena apa? Aku tahu itu bukan serangan jantung-" Ucap Kibum lagi dengan pandangan mengejek.

"-dibunuh?" Lanjutnya dengan senyum mengerikan yang semakin lebar.

Nyonya Ahn menahan mulutnya untuk menjawab, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia ingin terlepas dari ini semua tanpa kebohongan pastinya. Nyonya Ahn membuang napasnya lesu dan kembali menjawab. "Ya." Jawabnya dengan suara yang semakin hilang.

"Sebelum merampok bank, di mana posisimu?" Tanya Zhoumi pada Nyonya Ahn sambil terus berdiri di tempatnya.

"Aku ada di rumah, bersama suamiku. Anakku sedang tidak di rumah. Jadi di rumah hanya ada aku berdua-" Terang Nyonya Ahn dengan kepala yang kembali tertunduk.

"-sebelumnya aku memang mencintai Kwan Jung Il, You Ra adalah anakku bersamanya. Aku hanya mementingkan materi ketika menikah dengan Young Guk. Entah apa yang menghasut diriku sehingga hari itu aku begitu ingin menikah dengan Jung Il dan membuat keputusan tidak berguna itu." Lanjut Nyonya Ahn panjang lebar.

Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Kibum, dan Zhoumi sontak tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Ahn Geum Ra. Sebegitu mudahnyakah dia mengaku?

"Tidak mungkin, kau ingin melindungi Jung Il yang bahkan kini sudah menyusul suamimu?-" Sanggah Eunhyuk.

Karena merasa Eunhyuk salah bicara, Leeteuk dengan sigap menepuk punggung Eunhyuk pelan bermaksud untuk menyuruh Eunhyuk agar diam dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Eunhyuk pun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan memilih untuk diam.

"Kaukah pelakunya?" Tanya Kibum singkat namun pasti.

"Ya." Jawab Nyonya Ahn dengan suara parau dan air mata yang semakin banyak meluncur keluar dari mata indahnya. Nyonya Ahn akhirnya pasrah dan mencoba untuk mempersiapkan dirinya di sesi hukum nanti.

"Kalau begitu kau dinyatakan bersalah dan sudah terbukti bahwa kau pelakunya dengan semua bukti rekaman percakapan dirimu dan Kwan Jung Il beserta rekaman ucapanmu selama introgasi. Hukuman paling berat adalah hukuman mati. Hukuman ringan paling tidak kau dikenakan denda sebesar-"

'BRAKK' 'BLAM'

"Hyung! Aku yang akan melunasi dendanya! Bebaskan wanita ini hyung!" Teriak Heechul memotong ucapan Leeteuk ketika ia sudah sampai ke dalam ruang isolasi bersama dengan Sungmin, Donghae, dan You Ra yang menunggu di luar.

Leeteuk memandangnya bingung. Namun sebelum Leeteuk bertanya, Heechul sudah memberikan sebuah tas _Hermes_ pada Leeteuk kemudian memberi kode dengan gerakan kepalanya agar Leeteuk segera membuka isi dari tas itu. Nyonya Ahn yang melihatnya tak sadar bahwa jantungnya kini sudah berdegub tak karuan dan ia hanya bisa kembali berdoa dalam hati.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi, heum?-" Tanya Leeteuk sembari membuka resleting tas di tangannya, tapi Heechul tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ketika tas itu sudah terbuka sempurna, Leeteuk mengeluarkan isinya. "-Pistol?" Ucapnya tak mengerti. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Nyonya Ahn yang sudah kembali memasang ekspresi ketakutannya.

"Kau juga yang melakukannya?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang juga tak mengerti.

Nyonya Ahn hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dalam – dalam sampai suara Heechul terdengar.

"Wanita ini yang menembak Kwan Jung Il di tempat. Aku tahu ini adalah tasnya karena ini tas yang sama ketika aku bertemu dengannya di Lotte-" Jelas Heechul pada semua yang ada di ruang isolasi.

"-hyung, aku tidak berbasa – basi jadi kumohon bebaskan dia. Anaknya sudah menangis meminta bertemu dengannya di luar-" Ucap Heechul lagi sambil memohon kepada Leeteuk dan menoleh ke arah luar, di mana You Ra sedang menangis membelakangi ruang isolasi tak ingin melihat ibunya sendiri.

"-aku yang akan membayar dendanya. Lagipula jika tidak ada wanita ini, kita tidak akan pernah membalas perbuatan Jung Il pada Kyu-"

"Baiklah, kau bebas Nyonya Ahn." Sergah Leeteuk cepat sebelum Heechul meneruskan kembali ucapannya.

Nyonya Ahn menatap para pemuda di depannya tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Tapi, aku sudah bersedia untuk hukumanku. Tidak apa – apa." Ucap Nyonya Ahn tulus.

"Kau sudah bebas Nyonya-" Balas Heechul sambil tersenyum pada Nyonya Ahn. "-ayo ikut aku." Heechul kemudian mengajak Nyonya Ahn untuk berdiri dan keluar dari ruang isolasi untuk bertemu dengan You Ra.

Nyonya Ahn menyambut uluran tangan Heechul dan mengikuti langkah Heechul untuk keluar dari ruang isolasi dan menemui anaknya. Ketika dia sudah sampai di luar ruang isolasi, Heechul segera mendorongnya untuk mendekat ke arah You Ra yang masih membelakangi Nyonya Ahn.

"Itu anakmu." Bisik Heechul pada Nyonya Ahn sambil tersenyum menatapnya.

Nyonya Ahn segera mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati You Ra. Ia menepuk pundak You Ra pelan membuat You Ra berbalik menatap ke arahnya.

"You Ra, eomma menyayangimu." Tangis Ahn Geum Ra ketika ia berhasil memeluk tubuh You Ra sayang.

You Ra membalas pelukan itu perlahan. Tak lama, ia menjawab kalimat eomma – nya. "Ne eomma. Nado, saranghae." Ucapnya.

Leeteuk, Heechul, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Donghae, dan Kibum yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum dengan pemandangan mengharukan yang selama ini memang belum pernah mereka rasakan dari seorang ibu. Dengan melihat ini, mereka paling tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sayangnya seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

 _Kucoba membuka mataku. Berat. Aku tak mampu membuka mataku apalagi sekedar menggerakkan jari – jari tanganku. Sulit. Seluruh tubuhku berat dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Bukankah aku sedang tidur? Sebenarnya ada apa?_

 _Sayup – sayup kudengar suara hyungdeul dan seorang dongsaengku. Mereka memanggilku dengan suara tidak senang. Apa mereka menangis?_

 _'Kyu, apa kau merindukanku?'_

 _Min hyung! Itu suara Sungmin hyung. Ya hyung, aku merindukanmu tapi bukankah besok pagi kita akan kembali bertemu hyung?_

 _Aku takut. Aku bingung. Aku ada di sini, di ruangan gelap dan hampa hyung. Aku juga ingin melihat wajah kalian, tapi ada apa sebenarnya denganku? Apa terjadi hal buruk padaku, hyung?_

 _Yang kuingat, aku kembali melakukan misi itu sampai akhirnya aku bertemu gadis yang selama ini kalian cari dan aku ingin membawanya kembali kepada ibunya. Aku melindunginya dan…_

 _'Aku percaya, bahwa kau akan kembali. Tapi, aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa dengan seenaknya menyuruhmu kembali. Jadi, jika kau memilih meninggalkan hyung – mu, aku menerimanya. Dan jika kau memilih untuk tetap bersama kami, aku mensyukurinya. Tuhan, buatlah pilihan kedua, menjadi pilihannya.'_

 _Aku kembali mendengar suara. Zhoumi hyung! Itu suara Zhoumi hyung. Baiklah, aku sudah tahu bahwa memang sudah terjadi hal buruk padaku. Ya, aku akan berusaha memilih pilihan kedua. Gomawoyo hyungdeul. Saranghae._

'PIP PIP' 'PIP' 'PIP' 'PIP PIP'

Bunyi alat deteksi jantung terdengar di penjuru salah satu kamar dengan seorang yang sedang 'tertidur' di dalamnya. Dengan balutan baju pasien serta berbagai selang kedokteran yang sukses menempel pada tubuhnya, ia mencoba untuk bangun.

Seorang suster masuk dan menghampirinya. Bahkan suster itu sempat kaget dengan pergerakan kelopak mata pasiennya yang tiba – tiba itu. Terlalu keras mencoba bangun, hingga membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

'PIP PIP PIP' 'NGIIIINGGGG'

Tubuhnya tiba – tiba berontak dan menggelepar di atas ranjang. Detak jantungnya semakin melemah dengan tubuh yang masih memaksa untuk bertahan itu. Kembali tubuhnya menggelepar dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan selang oksigen di hidungnya. Sontak saja sang suster menekan bel darurat sehingga beberapa dokter dan perawat masuk untuk menanganinya.

 _'Aku sudah berusaha, hyung.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Sepertinya satu part lagi abis deh readers^^ kalau masih banyak yang minat, akan kubuat sequel dengan kasus beda ;) Mianhae update lama, karena lagi mampet ide dan jarang buka facebook gara2 tugas padat. Sekali lagi mianhae #bow Yo~ monggo dicomment plus RCL viewers ^-^)b**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nama: gyuyomi88**

 **Judul Cerita: 15 'X' Agent: Murder Case of Business Rivalry (Chapter 7-END)**

 **Tag: Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Henry.**

 **Genre: Brothership, Sci-fi, Action**

 **Rating: PG-13**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Catatan Author: DISARANKAN UNTUK MENGINGAT SETIAP TANGGAL, WAKTU DAN TEMPAT KEJADIAN YANG TERCATAT DI AWAL SCENE, Typos, EYD mungkin kurang tepat, sedikit OOC. THIS IS NOT YAOI! JUST BROTHERSHIP. If You Like It, Go Read It ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuhnya tiba – tiba berontak dan menggelepar di atas ranjang. Detak jantungnya semakin melemah dengan tubuh yang masih memaksa untuk bertahan itu. Kembali tubuhnya menggelepar dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan selang oksigen di hidungnya. Sontak saja sang suster menekan bel darurat sehingga beberapa dokter dan perawat masuk untuk menanganinya.

' _Aku sudah berusaha, hyung.'_

 **Next Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _August 11_ _th_ _2002,_ _Central Seoul International Police Office, Shin Sajangnim's Room 14:47 p.m. KST._

Seusai mengintrogasi Ahn Geum Ra, Leeteuk cs. Menyempatkan diri untuk masuk ke ruangan Jaksa Shin. Dengan langkah tergesa, Leeteuk cs. Berjalan mendekat ke ruangan Jaksa Shin. Ketika sudah sampai di depannya, Leeteuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu supaya terkesan lebih sopan.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Sajangnim, saya Leeteuk. Bolehkah saya masuk?" Ucap Leeteuk sebelum membuka pintu.

"Masuklah." Sahut seseorang di dalam.

'KRIEETT'

Pintu terbuka pelan. Leeteuk, Heechul, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Donghae, dan Kibum pun akhirnya masuk. Mereka sedikit membungkukkan badan tanda hormat pada Jaksa Shin yang sedang duduk membelakangi mereka dengan kursi putarnya.

"Sajangnim, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan pada anda." Ucap Kibum memulai pembicaraan dengan nada formal.

"Katakan saja." Jaksa Shin menyahut sambil melirik ke arah mereka semua tanpa memutar kursinya.

"Mengenai bayaran kami." Lanjut Eunhyuk ragu.

Jaksa Shin tertawa mendengar itu. "Hahaha, 150 juta won masih kurangkah untuk kalian? Hmm, baiklah akan kutambah 2 kali lipat." Kekeh Jaksa Shin santai.

"Bukankah tidak sopan jika tidak melihat lawan bicara ketika sedang mengobrol?" Celoteh Heechul kesal.

Jaksa Shin hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa, membuat Heechul kembali mendengus sebal.

"Bukan begitu, untuk bayaran kali ini kami gratis. Hanya saja-" Leeteuk menggantungkan ucapannya ketika dilihatnya kursi Jaksa Shin memutar ke arah mereka.

Hari menjelang fajar. Terdengar deru langkah lebar seorang pria di setiap jalan yang ia lewati. Tubuh tegapnya sudah mati rasa, menangisi sesuatu yang mungkin masih bisa untuk diubah rupanya membuat pikirannya berontak. Bahkan ia merasa lelah hanya karena berdoa. Bukan sekedar hitungan menit ia melakukan itu, bahkan belasan jam telah ia lewati dengan gumaman – gumaman kecil di bibirnya.

'TAP TAP TAP'

' _Bertahanlah, bertahanlah, bertahanlah.'_

Setidaknya gumaman seirama langkahnya itulah yang sekarang ini ia pilih di tengah kegelisahannya untuk sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju.

'TAP TAP TAP'

Langkahnya semakin cepat ketika ia telah masuk ke kawasan Seoul Hospital. Hatinya gelisah bukan main. Ya, sebelum kesini dia memang sempat diberi kabar oleh hyung – nya. Tentu saja kabar yang membuatnya semakin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

' _Aku akan mempertahankanmu.'_

Tepat di depan ruangan dengan aroma obat – obatan khas berdinding putih tanpa corak, dua orang ini—Hankyung dan Henry— masih menanti kabar selanjutnya dari pihak rumah sakit atas kondisi 'saudara' mereka. Cemas. Satu kata yang setidaknya menggambarkan perasaan mereka saat ini.

Keduanya duduk bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit. Berulang kali membuang napas berat untuk membuang beban mereka, namun tetap saja hal itu tidak berlaku saat ini. Sampai datanglah seorang suster dengan pakaian steril khusus membuat mereka berdiri dan sedikit menyambut kedatangannya.

"Suster, anda akan mengecek pasien di dalam kamar ini?" Tanya Hankyung sopan kepada suster yang sudah meraih knop pintu kamar.

"Ya, kalian berdua anggota keluarganya?" Tanya balik suster itu.

"Hm, kami saudaranya." Jawab Henry dengan aksen Kanada khasnya.

Suster itu memandang Hankyung dan Henry bergantian kemudian mengeratkan genggamannya pada knop pintu. "Baiklah. Seusai mengecek keadaan pasien, saya akan memberitahukan hasilnya kepada kalian."

"Terima kasih, suster." Ucap Hankyung sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Suster itu juga ikut menundukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum, disusul dengan suara decitan pintu menandakan bahwa suster itu telah masuk ke dalam kamar pasien.

5 menit, rasanya bagai 1 hari bagi Hankyung dan juga Henry. Mereka masih menunggu hasilnya. Kembali mereka berdua merapatkan kedua telapak tangan mereka di depan dada, dengan mulut terkatup rapat dan mata terpejam sempurna. Kalimat – kalimat permohonan kembali mereka lontarkan. Jantung mereka rasanya berdegup 3 kali lipat seperti memompa dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Terus seperti itu, hingga suatu objek bunyi memekakkan telinga terdengar dari dalam kamar di belakang mereka.

'NGIIINGGG' 'TEET TEET TEET TEET'

Baik Hankyung maupun Henry harus memaksa mata mereka terbuka. 1, tidak, 2, ada lagi, 5. 5 orang dengan pakaian steril masuk ke dalam kamar di belakang mereka.

Sepertinya, memang hasil ini yang mereka dapatkan. Refleks, Hankyung merangkul Henry dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya sibuk mengambil ponsel. Sesaat kemudian, ponselnya telah tersambung dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Tanpa menunggu sahutan, Hankyung langsung saja menyampaikan pesannya.

"Siwon, ke Rumah Sakit Seoul, sepertinya kita akan kehilangan satu saudara."

"- kami ingin membebaskan Nyonya Ahn dengan uang itu. Bisakah Sajangnim?" Lanjut Leeteuk saat kedua bola matanya bertemu dengan Jaksa Shin.

Jaksa Shin tersenyum ketika melihat satu – persatu wajah pemuda di hadapannya, ia kemudian mengangguk dan menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk. "Terima kasih karena sudah membantu kepolisian atas kerja sama kalian semua. Untuk pembebasan, aku sudah mengetahui itu sejak mengawasi kalian tadi dari ruanganku."

"Jadi, anda mengizinkan kami?" Tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

Jaksa Shin kembali mengangguk. "Hm, seperti yang kau lihat?-" Ucap Jaksa Shin sembari mengulurkan tangannya. "-satu lagi. Bayaran kalian kunaikkan 2 kali lipat. Itu semua bonus dari pemerintah karena kalian bekerja lebih cepat dari waktu yang telah ditentukan dan yang pasti itu bukan hakku." Lanjutnya.

Leeteuk tidak membalas uluran tangan itu, ia hanya memperhatikannya tidak percaya. Leeteuk memandang uluran tangan itu beserta wajah Jaksa Shin bergantian. Lama – kelamaan, sorot tak percayanya berubah menjadi sorot terima kasih. Melihat itu, akhirnya Donghae yang maju dan menyambar uluran tangan Jaksa Shin dengan perasaan campur aduk.

'GRAB'

"Ya. Kami menerimanya! Jeongmal gamsahamnida." Seru Donghae sembari menjabat tangan Jaksa Shin kencang saking gembiranya, kemudian membungkukkan kepalanya berkali – kali dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi wajahnya.

Singkat waktu. Leeteuk, Heechul, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Donghae, dan Kibum sudah berada di dalam mobil untuk kembali ke dorm dengan sebuah amplop coklat tebal yang nanti akan mereka gunakan sebagai alat penyambung kehidupan. Tapi sepertinya, amplop ini tidak akan mereka hamburkan terlebih dahulu karena ada hal yang lebih penting lainnya.

Amplop coklat ada di tangan Donghae yang duduk tepat di samping Leeteuk—sang pengemudi mobil—. Semuanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing. Atau mungkin saja mereka sedang berpikiran hal yang sama? Ya, memang itu jawabannya. Mata mereka memang memandang ke arah luar, tapi tak satu pun objek yang mereka perhatikan.

Pikiran mereka semua melayang entah kemana. Bahkan Leeteuk berulang kali ingin menghantam mobil di depannya, beruntung dia cepat tanggap sehingga spontan ia mengerem mobilnya. Entah sudah rem yang keberapa kali, namun mereka semua tidak ada yang merasa kaget ataupun sekedar menegur Leeteuk agar lebih hati – hati lagi. Donghae sampai tidak merasakan kalau amplop di tangannya telah jatuh di dekat kakinya.

Suasana suram di dalam mobil langsung berubah ketika terdengar suara getar dari ponsel Leeteuk.

'Drrrt Drrrt'

'CKIIITT'

Leeteuk meminggirkan mobilnya ke dekat toko, kemudian memasang earphone di telinganya dan menjawab telepon itu sembari menjalankan mobil kembali. Tak ada yang merasa terganggu dengan aktifitas Leeteuk, mereka masih sibuk melamunkan hal yang sama.

"Yeob- baiklah." Belum sempat Leeteuk menyapa, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan suara telepon di seberang sana yang terdengar panik. Mobil yang ia setir kembali melaju secepat kilat.

'WWUUSSHHHH'

Dia beralih ke arah _Fly Over_ dan menyalip setiap mobil yang berada di depannya dengan gesit.

'TIN TIN' 'TIN TIN' 'CKIIITT' 'WWUUSSHHHH'

Banyak mobil yang merasa terganggu akibat aksinya, tapi Leeteuk tidak peduli. Yang penting sampai, pikirnya.

"Hyung, kau ingin bunuh diri hanya karena dia? Kalau begitu, jangan mengajak kami." Akhirnya Heechul bersuara ketika ia tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Setelah sebelumnya ia membuka ponselnya yang di _silent_ dan mendapati sebuah sms di sana.

Leeteuk mengacuhkan Heechul dan memilih untuk kembali fokus pada stirnya.

"Memang ada apa?" Tanya Donghae setengah menoleh. Sedari tadi ia memang sudah mulai merasa risih dengan kelakuan Leeteuk.

"Apa ini firasatku? Kita akan ke rumah sakit, benar?" Sungmin ikut sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Leeteuk dengan mata berakaca – kaca.

"Kita naik ke _fly over_ , berarti kita memang akan ke rumah sakit." Akhirnya Kibum yang menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan pemikiran yang sebenarnya sejak tadi ia lakukan. Ia juga tahu itu, karena ia sempat melirik ke arah ponsel Heechul yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terjadi hal buruk." Gumam Eunhyuk dengan raut muka yang semakin suram sambil menatap kedua kakinya.

"Kita harus bersiap." Ujar Zhoumi sembari merangkul pundak Eunhyuk dan mengelusnya perlahan bermaskud menenangkannya.

Akhirnya, mereka semua pun kembali larut ke dalam pemikiran mereka sendiri dan membiarkan Leeteuk yang sedang menyetir mobil dengan semakin brutal.

 _August 11_ _th_ _2002,_ _Seoul Hospital, Kang Uisa's Room 15:25 p.m. KST._

Hankyung dan Henry sudah menghubungi semuanya dan menyuruh mereka semua untuk datang ke Seoul Hospital. Selang beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya mereka ber – 14 telah berkumpul di depan pintu sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Kang _Uisa_ 's Room' tinggal menunggu sedikit waktu lagi untuk memantapkan diri dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ada yang duduk di kursi, berdiri, ataupun sekedar duduk di lantai rumah sakit sambil menekuk lutut dan membenamkan kepalanya. Berbagai pose dilakukan dengan tujuan sama—memantapkan diri—.

5 menit berlalu dan inilah saatnya bagi mereka untuk masuk dan mengetahui keadaan seseorang di antara mereka yang sebenarnya.

Leeteuk maju lebih dulu dan meraih knop pintu cepat. Tak ada yang mengikutinya, semuanya masih diam membeku di tempat masing – masing. Leeteuk akhirnya menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?-" Seru Leeteuk membuat semuanya menoleh dan mendongak ke arahnya. "-Ayo ikut aku, percaya padaku bahwa tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi." Ucap Leeteuk sambil memaksakan senyum di depan para dongsaeng – nya.

Yah, ucapan Leeteuk ada benarnya juga. Mereka harus optimis dengan segala hal apapun yang akan mereka hadapi. Dengan langkah gontai, mereka semua masuk ke dalam ruangan Dokter Kang.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Permisi Dok, saya kakak dari Kyuhyun, pasien dengan nomor kamar 302. Adik saya sudah membuat janji dengan anda." Ucap Leeteuk ketika kakinya telah melangkah maju ke dalam ruangan Dokter Kang.

"Ya, duduklah." Sahut Dokter Kang.

Leeteuk kembali melangkah dan duduk di kursi tepat di depan Dokter Kang, diikuti yang lainnya yang hanya berdiri di belakang Leeteuk.

"Dok, kami semua kesini untuk menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun." Ucap Leeteuk hati – hati.

Dokter Kang hanya memandangnya dan tersenyum menatap semua yang ada di situ dengan tulus.

"Ya, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Kita harus mulai dari mana ya? Atau langsung saja?" Tanya Dokter Kang ramah.

"Langsung saja, Dok." Titah Heechul.

"Baiklah. Pertama, ketika aku mengoperasi Kyuhyun – ssi untuk mengeluarkan peluru di badannya, peluru itu memang sedikit mengenai paru – parunya-"

"Lalu dia tidak apa – apa 'kan, Dok?" Tanya Donghae memotong ucapan Dokter Kang dengan gelisah.

Dokter Kang tersenyum menatap Donghae. Baru saja ia ingin melanjutkan ucapannya, tapi Henry kembali memotong.

"Apa maksud bunyi nyaring yang kemarin aku dengar? Itu berarti Kyu hyung.." Henry tidak jadi melanjutkan bicaranya. Semua menatap ke arah Dokter Kang penuh pertanyaan.

"Ya. Jantungnya memang berhenti kemarin, karena paru – parunya sulit memisahkan oksigen yang masuk-" Perkataan Doker Kang sungguh membuat semua yang ada di situ kehilangan tenaga.

Dokter Kang kembali tersenyum tulus. "-tapi sekarang, dia sudah tidak apa – apa."

"JINJJA?" Seru semuanya bersamaan. Dokter Kang hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum dan anggukan pelan.

Sontak saja jawaban itu sukses membuat mereka bagaikan menerima asupan vitamin ke dalam tubuh. Perasaan senang meletup – letup seperti kembang apilah yang kini bersarang di hati mereka semua. Optimis dan doa. Ternyata 2 kata itu mampu mengubah semuanya. Tuhan. Tuhan ada di mana – mana, Dialah yang telah memberikan mukjizat – Nya.

"Wuhu!" "Yippi!" "Yeah!" "Hore!"

Berbagai teriakan dan lompatan – lompatan girang kini telah mengubah suasana di dalam ruangan Dokter Kang yang suram menjadi menggembirakan. Mereka semua membuat lingkarang, dan saling berpelukan. Tak lupa melompat – lompat sebagaimana ekspresi seorang anak yang terlanjur bahagia karena sebuah hadiah yang sangat diinginkanya.

"Tapi, kalian jangan senang dulu. Karena dia masih dalam keadaan koma sekarang." Dokter Kang kembali sukses mempermainkan perasaan mereka. Suasana kembali tenang, sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Jadi, kapan kami boleh menjenguk dongsaeng kami?" Tanya Leeteuk yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam mengamati dongsaengdeul – nya.

"Kalian sudah boleh menjenguknya, hanya saja harus sesuai dengan jam jenguk karena pasien harus istirahat lebih banyak." Terang Dokter Kang.

"Baiklah, Dok. Terima kasih karena sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk dongsaeng kami." Ucap Leeteuk sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat diikuti yang lainnya menghadap Dokter Kang.

Dokter Kang membalasnya dan kembali duduk untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sementara itu, Leeteuk dan yang lainnya berangsur – angsur keluar dari dalam ruangan Dokter Kang.

5 hari setelahnya.

Pagi yang cerah, matahari memperlihatkan sedikit sinar keemasannya dari balik gumpalan kapas putih yang melayang – layang indah di langit biru muda. Kicauan – kicauan makhluk Tuhan bernyanyi beriringan melengkapi suara gemercik air mancur dari taman rumah sakit.

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang bisa terbilang kamar VIP, tidurlah 15 orang namja. 1 diantaranya masih mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit lengkap alat – alat kedokteran lainnya yang setia melekat pada tubuhnya. Kelopak matanya masih belum ingin memperlihatkan bola mata karamelnya yang indah berbinar.

Sudah 5 hari berlalu dengan keadaan yang sama seperti ini, namun tubuhnya masih belum mengizinkannya untuk bangun. Dia masih betah tertidur di atas ranjangnya dengan selang di hidungnya, tiang infus, 2 tabung oksigen, dan satu alat di sampingnya yang terus berbunyi seirama detak jantungnya.

Sementara yang lainnya hanya sekedar terlelap di sofa. Bahkan tanpa bantal juga selimut, demi menjaga seseorang di antara mereka.

Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya. "Hoaamm~" ia mengucek matanya yang terasa lengket kemudian melenturkan otot – ototnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setelah ritualnya selesai, ia bangkit dan membangunkan yang lainnya.

"Hyung, saeng, bangun, sudah pagi." Ucapnya sambil menepuk – nepuk tangan hyung serta dongsaeng – nya pelan.

"Heung, sudah pagi? Tapi aku masih mengantuk." Keluh Sungmin dan kembali tertidur.

"Aaah, aku juga masih ingin tidur, tapi aku ingin main dengan Kyunie." Gumam Donghae sembari bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Aish, aku malas bangun~" Gumam Kangin.

"Badanku rasanya remuk semua." Timpal Shindong dengan suara yang ia buat – buat.

"Ayo, bangun! Firasatku sedang baik hari ini!" Seru Yesung ikut membangunkan dongsaengdeul – nya yang masih merengek – rengek minta tidur.

"Ya hyung, baiklah-" Eunhyuk akhirnya menurut dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan mata tertutup. 'JDUG' "-Aww! Siapa sih yang ada di kamar mandi?!" Teriak Eunhyuk setelah tadi kepalanya membentur pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat.

"Ada Donghae hyung." Jawab Kibum singkat.

Eunhyuk akhirnya hanya bisa merengut ketika hyungdeul dan dongsaeng – nya tersenyum geli melihat kekacauan yang ia buat di pagi hari.

Sementara, satu di antara mereka terlihat bangun dari tidurnya dan perlahan membuka mulutnya untuk membisikkan seusatu pada seseorang.

"Kyu, lihatlah, hyungdeul – mu sudah membuat kekacauan di pagi hari." Ucap Sungmin sambil berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun, seolah Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya. Karena kebetulan, Sungmin – lah yang berada dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap rambut Kyuhyun pelan, kemudian tersenyum miris melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin tirus.

"Hyung, aku ingin membeli makanan untuk kita semua dulu ya." Ucap Ryeowook pada Leeteuk.

"Baiklah." Leeteuk menjawab Ryeowook sambil melirik ke arah lain. Tak sengaja, pemandangan yang didapatnya adalah Sungmin. Ia ikut tersenyum miris ketika matanya berhasil membaca bahasa bibir Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun dari kejauhan.

 _August 16_ _th_ _2002, Seoul Hospital, Bedroom no. 302 08:08 a.m. KST._

Selesai sarapan, 14 orang pemuda di ruangan ini kembali membentuk lingkaran. Mengepung satu – satunya tempat tidur yang tersedia di dalam kamar dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Mereka bermain, bercanda, dan bersenang – senang. Ya, bersenang – senang.

"Hey, magnae! Aku sudah bisa bermain game Starcraft kesukaanmu! Cepatlah bangun dan bermain bersamaku." Ucap Kibum riang walau jauh di lubuk hatinya perasaannya hancur berkeping – keping.

"Aku juga masih berhutang ke game center denganmu. Mangkanya, ayo bangun dan berangkat!-" Donghae ikut berteriak senang dengan mata yang sudah berlinangan air mata. "-ahh Kyu lihatlah, aku menangis saking semangatnya." ucap Donghae berbohong.

"Jangan dengarkan Donghae. Dia bohong, dia tidak bersemangat. Donghae menangis karenamu Kyu, dan aku juga-" Sergah Sungmin cepat sambil duduk memandangi satu objek hidup di hadapannya. "-aku sudah membelikanmu _game console limited edition_ , Kyu! Lihat ini, dan mainkan bersamaku." Sambung Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan _goodie bag_ berisi kaset game di dalamnya.

Leeteuk maju selangkah, berjalan mendekati dongsaeng – nya yang masih tertidur pulas dengan lesu. Ketika tubuhnya sudah berhasil duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terbebas dari selang infus.

"Kyu, ireona." Tangisnya pecah saat tangannya berhasil menggenggam telapak tangan dingin Kyuhyun, bersamaan dengan terlontarnya kalimat sederhana dari bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Suaranya pelan, semakin lama semakin hilang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menyesal dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya tak ingin kehilangan. Dongsaeng – nya yang lain ikut menunduk. Ikut larut dalam suasana.

Semuanya betah berlama – lama dalam posisi seperti itu. Menundukkan kepala dan menangis bersama.

"Hyung." Salah seorang dongsaeng memanggilnya dengan suara amat kecil, nyaris tak terdengar.

Leeteuk menoleh ke belakang. Hening. Yang didapatinya hanya sorot – sorot bingung dan tidak mengerti apa yang Leeteuk maksud. Ketika kepalanya dipaksa untuk kembali pada posisi semula, seseorang yang selama ini ia tunggu sedang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Kyu, kaukah itu?" Tanya Leeteuk penuh tanda tanya. Yang ditanya hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum yang semakin dilebarkan. Memang terlalu sulit baginya untuk bicara saat ini. Kini bola mata indahnya sudah terlihat walau masih sesekali berkedip untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang menusuk retinanya.

Siwon, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook, dan Henry hanya bisa menganga dan saling bertatapan melihat itu. Kangin dan Heechul saling melirik dan tersenyum. Sisanya hanya menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan perasaan lega, seolah semua beban yang mereka pikul kini hilang tak berbekas. Tenang dan sepi, namun sejurus kemudian..

"YEAY!"

"YUHUU!"

"KYUHYUN SUDAH BANGUN! KYUHYUN SUDAH BANGUN!"

"BERSIAPLAH ATAS SEMUA KEJAHILAN YANG SEBENTAR LAGI DATANG!"

"EVIL SUDAH MENJADI DUA!"

"SENANGNYA SI SETAN KEMBALI!"

Sorak sorai histeris bagai supporter bola kini memenuhi ruangan VIP yang sebenarnya telah tertulis jelas di dalamnya 'Dilarang Membuat Keributan'. Sampai seorang perawat masuk dan menceramahi mereka, barulah mereka semua kembali duduk diam menuruti perkataan Leeteuk.

"Cengeng." Sebuah suara yang memang mereka rindukan selama ini terdengar walaupun sedikit tidak jelas.

"Masih sakit saja sudah berulah. Dasar bocah!-" Kesal Heechul. "-ini hadiah dariku." 'Cup' Heechul mengecup kening Kyuhyun kemudian berlari ke arah sofa dan duduk membelakangi mereka semua—pipi namja itu merah merona akibat malu—.

"Yak! Heechul hyung malu, lihat dia~" Goda Kibum dengan raut datar sambil memaksa tubuh Heechul berbalik untuk memandang mereka semua.

"Oh, _Jesus_." Siwon bergumam dengan hati lega, ia kembali tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Hyun – ah."

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Kangin yang memanggilnya, menunggu kalimat apa yang akan Kangin sampaikan padanya.

"Mungkin baru sekali ini aku melakukannya pada orang lain. Tapi-" 'CUP' "-aku menyayangimu." Ucap Kangin sembari mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dan ikut duduk di samping Heechul.

"Wah, wah, 2 orang sudah. Sekarang giliran kita!" Seru Ryeowook diikuti yang lainnya. Mereka berebut untuk mengecup Kyuhyun dan memutuskan untuk bermain batu gunting kertas sebagai penentu giliran.

Setelah selesai mengadakan game 'Siapa Pertama Mengecup Kyuhyun' buatan mereka sendiri, semuanya kembali ke tempat masing – masing dan tersenyum memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur." Ucap Kyuhyun hati – hati sambil menahan rasa sakit yang semakin terasa di tubuhnya, mungkin efek bekas operasi.

"Tidurlah." Suruh Leeteuk sambil terus mengelus rambut Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun benar – benar memejamkan mata.

 _August 21th 2002, At Dorm 10:00 a.m. KST._

Di ruang makan dorm, 15 pria ini akhirnya kembali berkumpul. Lengkap tanpa kecuali. Mereka memang sedang merayakan hasil jerih payah mereka setelah bertugas kemarin. Dengan hati gembira, semuanya kembali bergurau. Teriakan dan tawa di mana – mana. Akhirnya ciri khas dorm mereka pun kembali.

"Sungguh hidup yang melelahkan." Keluh Eunhyuk sambil menunggu makanan yang sedang disiapkan oleh Ryeowook, Hankyung, Sungmin, dan Henry.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, supaya pipimu kembali." Shindong tiba – tiba mengoceh pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya, ya, DAPAT! DAPAT!" Kyuhyun menjawab sekenanya dengan tangan yang masih sibuk memainkan game console terbaru dari Sungmin.

"Anak ini, benar – benar." Gumam Yesung, secepat kilat ia merebut PSP dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Makanan datang~" Sungmin datang sambil membawa makanan yang lumayan banyak, disusul Hankyung, Ryeowook, dan Henry di belakangnya yang juga membawa berbagai nampan dengan makanan porsi besar.

Yang lain ikut membantu untuk merapikan makanan di atas meja. Selesai ditata sedemikian rupa, mereka pun mulai menyantapnya.

"Selamat makan!" Seru semuanya kompak—Kecuali Kyuhyun—.

Kyuhyun masih cemberut sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah Yesung. Tak sedikit pun ia menyentuh makanan di hadapannya.

Yesung tidak ambil pusing, dia terus melahap makanannya tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, aku kehilangan nafsu makanku. Cepat makan, jika ingin istrimu kukembalikan." Ujar Yesung tanpa menatap Kyuhyun dan terus fokus pada makanan yang sedang disantapnya.

"Huh, kepala besar." Cibir Kyuhyun sambil mulai mengambil sumpitnya dan menjumput jajangmyeon kesukaannya.

"Kau bilang kepalaku besar?" Tebak Yesung, ia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Bukan hyung, tapi ikan ini. Ahh~ kepalanya besar sekali hyung, melihatnya aku jadi lapar. Selamat makan!-" Sahut Kyuhyun berbohong. Yesung masih belum percaya, sehingga ia terus melirik ke arah Kyuhyun sampai disaat tangannya telah memegang sumpit kembali. "-lagipula, apa hyung merasa kalau kepala hyung besar?-" 'UHUK'

Kyuhyun tersedak makanannya. 'UHUK UHUK'

"Jangan membohongi Yesung hyung kalau tidak mau diganggu pengikutnya, Kyu. Astaga.." Kibum menasihati Kyuhyun sambil menepuk – nepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan supaya batuknya reda.

'UHUK' "B-baiklah, aku menyerah." Jawab Kyuhyun ketika batuknya sudah hilang.

Yang melihat kejadian itu hanya senyam – senyum, tak ingin tertawa di depan Kyuhyun. Karena mereka tahu Kyuhyun akan marah nanti. Akhirnya mereka semua pun melanjutkan makan mereka dengan hati gembira. Satu hal yang benar – benar membuat mereka bahagia saat ini.

"Mari kita rayakan keberhasilan kita dan kembalinya Kyuhyun!"

"CHEERS!" Mereka saling menyatukan gelas wine sehingga semua gelas saling berdentingan, kemudian serentak meminum isinya hingga tandas.

"Setelah ini, ayo ke game center!" Seru Donghae tiba – tiba.

"Besok saja Hae. Kyu, kamu belum pulih benar, ayo makan lagi." Ucap Siwon yang dari tadi sibuk dan paling tanggap dengan semua kelakuan – kelakuan Kyuhyun. Siwon memang _over protective_ jika sudah menyangkut Kyuhyun. Padahal Kyuhyun sendiri risih dengan perlakuan Siwon.

'KRINGG KRINGG'

"Mengganggu saja." Gumam Heechul.

Suara dering telepon rumah mengusik acara mereka. Dengan berat hati, Leeteuk mengangkat dan menyalakan _loud speaker_.

/ 'Tut' / "Terjadi penculikan salah satu putra dari seorang politikus Korea. Kuberi waktu 1 bulan untuk pelacakan." / 'Tut' /

'CTEK'

Serentak mereka semua telah berganti kostum layaknya mata – mata dengan masing – masing pistol di tangan mereka.

' _I Got You Little Run Away'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **HORRAAAYYY! Udah END readers^^ gimana endingnya? Ngegantungkah? Emang sengaja, karena mau dibuat sequel hehe :D yuk~ commentnya ^-^)b**


End file.
